Blackbird Song
by LabyFan23
Summary: Pack your things, Leave somehow, Blackbird song is over now, Don't be scared I'm still here, No more time for crying tears. "I miss her." Daryl whispered. It all started with a picture of a time long since passed and ended with a prayer. Daryl thinks back on a girl he lost and prays to find again. Is God still out there to answer his plea? And is she dead or alive? DarylxOC, Meth
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I am back with my first multi-chapter fic. It will be maybe four or five chapters. I am so thankful for those who favorite, followed, and reviewed my first Walking Dead one-shot The Man Comes Around. I am very happy about the response from it. I hope this first of the multi-chapter story is alright. I've worked rather hard on it.**

**Again, no flames will be accepted, only constructive criticism. Thank you to those who have respected that. **

**There is MerlexBeth (Meth) in this story and DarylxOC. If either of these offend you please leave this page.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Merle Dixon watched as Beth walked away, his greedy blue eyes falling to her swaying hips. A predatory smirk grew on his lips. Who woulda thought that Beth, that little tight ass, big eyed girl wanted ol' Merle? It baffled him because of their obvious age difference and their polar opposite personalities. He couldn't say that he didn't give her a quick, clean way out when they first started out. He threw out the blunt, honest truth.

He was a former drug user, smoker, frequent drinker, and an asshole who did terrible things to her family. For some reason, despite the evil he'd done, that short and skinny girl was determined to be with him or make whatever they had work. Even to that day he didn't know what they were. She didn't care what he was or what he had been. All she knew was that she wanted him and that was all Merle needed.

If he were to be honest, he didn't really give a shit what they were. Why did a pair of people need a label? All that matter was that she was his and he wasn't gonna let her go any time soon. She wanted him, like how many other women did, but what she wanted tacked on was something he never experienced. Merle Dixon didn't do relationships. Just a quick fuck and out the door. That was the Merle Dixon way. That's all he ever knew. Yet, with Beth Greene it was something completely different. Merle didn't know how to describe it, but all he knew is that she'd be all he ever wanted for now on. And he made it his job to protect her by whatever means necessary.

Before the world went to shit, he could have any woman melt like ice in his arms. Beth was a little more resistant to his charms...at times, but she easily succumbed to him all the same. She may've been young, but she was wise beyond her years when it came to certain things, but she still had time to grow up. He just hoped, silently, that when she _did_ "grow up" that she would come to her senses about their…arrangement and walk away. That was something he wouldn't allow. Although, he had an inkling that it wouldn't be that simple with her. She was a woman, all women had deeper feelings sooner than the man…most of the time at least.

Every time she laid eyes on him those big blue-green eyes just lit up. It was bewildering, no one's eyes lit up at the sight of him, not even Daryl's. For some reason, that flicked a switch in the older, one-handed man. A different side was shown when she was with him. She brought out a softer side of him, a side only she could summon. She made him weak, something he hated being. Despite the way she started chipping away the brick wall that he was and the anger at her and himself, he couldn't stay away from her.

_Damn that girl._

That's what made it hard to keep their relationship a secret. Her daddy would shoot him and her sister and the Asian kid would slit his throat while he slept. He was asking to get his ass shot, but that girl was worth it. In the beginning, the thrill of sneaking around to meet her made it fun, but after the weeks passed it was starting to wear on them both. The fun was fading and it was becoming difficult to be careful in meeting the other.

Hell, they hadn't fucked in two days! Merle was starting to get blue balls. With almost getting caught said two days ago they had to stay further away and refrain from communication other than the passing out of fresh clothes or food.

The only person who knew was Daryl and he was pissed as hell. Hadn't even spoken to his older brother since he found out a week ago. Daryl cared about Beth like she was a little sister which made Daryl's continuous reminding of their age gap an annoying buzz in Merle's ears. His kid brother could get over it or go fuck himself, Merle couldn't care less what he did. The Dixon brothers stuck together, blood was than water and Daryl promised to keep their secret until they decided to tell everyone. Merle doubted they ever would. If they did then the world would go back to normal and hell would freeze over.

_Wasn't gonna happen. _

Merle trusted his brother with his secret. Besides, Merle had hidden his when they were younger, Daryl just a bumbling teenager with a case of puppy love that still seemed to exist to that very day. His little brother owed him even if he was loyal to Officer Friendly and had his dick stuck up the cop's ass.

Merle's thoughts went back to the days when they were both still young. The elder Dixon thought of the girl his kid brother swooned over. Well, that was being overly dramatic, Dixons don't swoon, but that's what Merle called it…to get on Daryl's nerves. For the longest time, the one-handed asshole thought that his little brother forgot about that girl and started to get friendly with the Mouse who cooked and did laundry in the prison. Her name was Carol or something. Merle didn't know for sure.

Though, Daryl didn't seem interested in her or anybody else. Merle had begun to wonder if his brother's door began to swing the other way, but when he found an old, worn, crinkled picture, blood stained picture in his brother's cell...Merle knew exactly what his brother's problem was.

_He missed her._

Beth hummed quietly to herself as she strolled into Daryl's cell, placing his clean sleeveless shirts on the small sink counter. Her mind was thinking of Merle Dixon, the man who had made the past couple months bearable. With continuous threats from the Governor and walkers breaking through some gaps in the prison, Beth had gotten nervous. Though, when Daryl returned with Merle and they started talking the world felt much safer than it did before. Of course, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, her daddy, and Daryl made her feel safe, but Merle was like a blanket of security that always came over her when she was near him or in his arms.

She flushed at the many memories of being in his arms clothed and naked. The blonde's stomach fluttered giddily. Beth turned, feeling strangely dirty for thinking of something like that in Daryl's cell. Even though Beth was eighteen she knew what she wanted and she wanted Merle. Plan and simple. How did it start? Actually, she was nice to him, not letting herself be biased by her family. Merle was an asshole, yes, sometimes sick, yes, racist, yes, but there was so much more to him than anyone else knew. Despite all the evil he'd done, underneath it all was a strong man who was just trying to survive and protect his brother. Growing up the way he and Daryl did would make a person do anything if they were desperate. In doing what he did, showed exactly that.

Anyways, he treated her like she was a child, especially when she couldn't get Judith to keep from crying. He treated her like everyone else did which frustrated her. Then again, everyone in the prison treated him like he was a deadly disease, no pun intended. The disgust her family felt was made painfully obvious, embarrassing Beth at times. Merle didn't seem to care regardless. She wished she had his ability to disregard things.

Nevertheless, they were treated the same when it came to meetings about security against the Governor. In the beginning, barely anyone trusted him enough for his opinion. Beth had thought that outrageous since he had been the Governor's right-hand man, again, no pun intended. Merle knew how the man worked and operated. His opinion and insight was invaluable. In saying that, they didn't ask Beth's opinion either so what did it matter?

Later on, after debate between Daryl, her daddy, and Rick, Merle started training her, despite Maggie and Glenn's disapproval. He helped build her up so that she could properly defend herself should the Governor attack. Michonne was training Carl and Daryl was training someone. Beth lost track of who needed training since it all seemed to revolve around her and her weakness. Merle was a very demanding teacher, well, drill instructor was a better term to describe him at times. It was during those days of training that Beth started to like him. He was a bastard at times, but it was only to push her to get better and she did. After time went by her attraction to him had grown into something dangerous and his had too.

Then, after a heated, rough kiss things changed. She eventually gave her innocence to him eagerly one dark night in the watch tower, and after that he was all she needed and wanted. Merle then proceeded to try and convince her out of it, out of them, like he had before it all really began. She was relentless in her pursuit of him. They secretly carried out their affair and went pretty much undetected, but when Daryl found out she had panicked. Merle's trust in him assured her. So, they continued on with their…business, but were extra careful. For Beth, being careful was starting to get annoying.

She tried many times, succeeding and failing, to get closer emotionally to him, but he was a tough nut to crack. She wasn't expecting him to be all romantic and mooning over her, but she wanted to know what he felt and thought. She wanted to know if her feelings were returned and all he had to do was nod or shake his head. Beth just wanted to be close to him.

She loved him.

She frowned at the realization she'd had the day before. She didn't expect Merle to say it back or actually feel it. She doubted he even knew what love was. She was just happy to have him even if it did disappoint her. Though, she'd always wanted a man to love her and say those words to her, but those men were dead and she'd come to expect that she would never get that. She knew Merle cared for her from the looks he gave her or from the subtle caresses of his fingers on her hand when he couldn't physically hold her. She accepted Merle for who he was, looking past the evil and seeing the potential man beneath the rough exterior.

_Despite what he believes, he's a good man. Just like Daryl. _

A small grin spread across the young girl's face. Beth ran her eyes around Daryl's cell where they stopped on the bed. Something peculiar caught her eye. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped closer. There, sitting on Daryl's bed was an old, worn, crinkled picture with a little blood staining the edges. In the black and white picture was a girl with dark hair and eyes. She was beautiful with the full cheeks and lean neck. She had a beautiful smile, gentle smile, one that was TV worthy. In the picture she was young, probably Beth's age or older.

Who was she? Why did Daryl have her picture? Who was she to Daryl? A lost friend? Lover? Girlfriend? Family member? Did Daryl find this picture while on a run?

Whoever she was, she was pretty and Beth's natural curiosity kicked in. She smiled and sat the picture back down. With a final glance she left the cell, heading towards the back stairs. She froze, heart jumping into her throat, when she heard hurried footfalls run up the stairs. Beth turned to see Daryl stop before the front of his cell, looking rather lost and fearful. She ducked into an empty cell and peeked around the corner at him.

Daryl started patting his pockets as if looking for something. Beth's brows furrowed again. The younger Dixon brother hurried into his cell and emerged seconds later, a look of breathless relief on his face. Beth was surprised by the emotions that crossed his usually emotionless face. Her blue-green eyes fell to what he was holding that caused him to relax.

It was the picture of the girl.

Beth's confusion grew. So, not some random picture of some random girl. She must be an old friend or lover of Daryl's. Obviously the girl in the picture meant something to him from his reactions. Beth watched as Daryl gazed at the picture for a few moments, a glaze sliding over his mysterious dark blue eyes. His thumb slid over the picture in a gentle caress, helping prove Beth's guess.

_Yeah, she's somethin', but who?_

The blonde focused on Daryl as he snapped out of the past and gently slid the photo into the left breast pocket of his sleeveless shirt, his hand resting over the place for a few seconds before he re-shouldered his bow and headed back down the stairs.

Beth stepped from her hiding place, staring at the spot Daryl just occupied. Her mind was spinning as she tried to tie together some form of logic to what she'd just seen. She knew Merle and Daryl both had been different people before the apocalypse happened, but seeing Daryl look at a picture of a girl from his past made her realize that Daryl's childhood and teen years had some good moments in it. Maybe someone had helped change one of them before they were completely destroyed.

Being a curious person, Beth wouldn't be able to rest until she figured out the mystery of the girl in the picture. She knew exactly who to ask.

Hours later the sun fell behind the trees and darkness covered the land. Beth lay panting and sweaty against Merle, their naked skin hot and slick, adrenaline slowly fading from their desperate love making from an hour earlier. Beth's body hummed in satisfied pleasure, Merle's tall, muscular form keeping the cold of the night away. Merle buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. His left hand grasped her hip tightly and possessively, his loins limp with delighted exhaustion.

Their heavy gulps for breath were the only noises that echoed in the small cell, the bunk creaking silently with their every breath. Beth curled closer to him, relishing in his existence. Finally, after two fucking days Merle was able to have his woman again and it felt real good to take her. Once Beth regained enough breath she decided to ask her questions, praying that Merle would respond in kind.

"Merle?"

A deep humming rumble from his chest signaled his response.

"Did Daryl ever have a girlfriend when he was young?"

The older man stiffened in her arms, the hand on her hip tightening.

"Yer fuckin' ask me 'bout my little brotha's love life right after sex? Interestin' come down conversation." He replied sarcastically.

Beth swallowed a little, scolding herself at the truth behind his question. Sometimes she didn't think, but she was just a kid after all. Beth didn't miss the hint of jealously in his tone.

"Jealously doesn't become you, Merle."

Merle scoffed coldly, stiffening. "Who says I'm jealous?"

Beth frowned, wincing slightly at his harsh tone. It would be nice for him to at least admit a little bit.

Merle sighed. "Why so damned ya curious? Interested in my kid brotha?"

It was Beth's turn to scoff. Merle tilted his head down to look at her to see her face match her scoff of incredulity.

"Daryl's like a brother to me, Merle. Jus' the thought of kissin' him makes me think of kissin' Glenn."

Merle ignored the sliver of relief he felt and smirked when her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Then why ask 'bout 'is love life?"

Beth looked up into his icy blue eyes sheepishly. "Well...its jus'...I was in his cell today."

Merle's eyebrows rose curiously, but with a hint of anger. "What fer?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Laundry,"

The elder Dixon just nodded. "So, you was in Daryl's cell, puttin' away his clothes when what?"

Beth bit her lip. "Well, I just happened to look on his bed and I found an old black and white photo of a young girl. I got curious as to who she was. When I left Daryl came back in a worried tizzy like he'd lost somethin' and he went into his cell and came out with the picture. After he had it he got really relieved and just kinda gazed at it a moment before putting it in his shirt pocket and leavin'."

Merle listened with slight amusement and curiosity.

"And ya got ta wonderin' who the girl was."

Beth nodded, curling her leg across one of his. A deadly, predatory grin spread across his handsome face.

"Now, uh, what does ol' Merle get if he answers some of yer questions?"

Beth's face cherry red. She hadn't thought Merle would ask for something like that just for answers to a few questions.

_Wait a minute. This is Merle Dixon we're talkin' 'bout. I should've known._

Beth bit her lip in thought before answering. "Tell you what. After you answer the question you'll find out."

Merle's grin turned into a mischievous smirk. "Alright, lay one on me."

Beth grinned at his choice of words.

"Who is she?"

Merle chuckled. "Nah, nah, that's too damn big o' one. Ya gotta shorten 'em up a bit. I'm a man wit' needs, Beth."

Beth groaned, but nodded, ignoring his sensual wink.

_A man with needs, alright! More like a freakin' horndog. Oh, wait! This is Merle Dixon! Of course he is!_

"What's her name?"

Merle nodded in approval. "MaryJane, but I called 'er MJ."

Beth waited for further explanation, but he said no more. She tilted her head and looked up at him expectantly.

Merle gave her a mock innocent look. "What? I answered yer question. What do I get in return?"

Beth scowled, but turned to lay on her stomach and crawled up his arm and placed a kiss on his smirking lips. When she lifted her head back his smirk was gone, replaced by a serious, lustful gaze. It was Beth's turn to smirk.

"How did you know her?"

Merle's eyes narrowed from her quick prize to him, but he answered. "I ran into 'er and Daryl in a local diner, havin' lunch or tea time and studyin' and that shit."

Beth's eyes lit up. "Daryl studied?! Did he graduate?"

Merle let out a rough laugh. "That's two questions and I ain't been awarded my second yet."

Beth let out a huff of frustration, starting to regret ever asking him in that position. _Never again!_ She kissed his neck, biting a little for good measure.

"Ooo! Kitty's got 'er claws out tanight!" Merle chuckled, the feeling of her teeth biting on his pulse erotic.

"Answer, please?" Beth begged.

"He graduated, yeah, but by the fuckin' skin o' 'is teeth. The only one outta tha both o' us and our shitty ass parents who graduated 'igh school." Merle answered, folding his stubbed arm behind his head so he could look at her better.

Beth looked down at his muscular chest, taking in the information. Quickly she awarded him with another kiss, but this time on his chest.

"This MaryJane, did she help Daryl?"

Merle nodded, his body humming at the memory of Beth's lips touching his skin.

"Yeah, busted her ass ta get 'em ta study. There were times when he'd piss 'er off too much and they wouldn't talk fer days. Serves 'im right."

Merle smirked after finishing and gestured down to his chest as an emphasis for her to keep going. Beth, having gotten a little lost in Merle's story she hurriedly kissed his chest again.

"How did Daryl take it?"

Merle chuckled. "Acted like a kicked puppy longin' to get the love o' 'is master. At the time I didn't think nothin' o' 'is shitty ass mood swings, but after I met 'er I realized my brotha's reason."

Another kiss. "What did Daryl feel for her?"

Merle eyed Beth, his eyes squinting suspiciously.

"Why you fuckin' so curious?"

Beth frowned. "'Cause I care 'bout Daryl like I do everyone else here. Lately he's seemed...lonely and lost. I don't like seein' anyone like that. I wanna try and help him."

A dangerous fire rose in Merle's eyes. "Help 'im 'ow? You ain't interested in 'im. He ain'..." Merle trailed off in realization, staring at her incredulously. "You wanna find 'er."

Beth lowered her eyes and nodded sheepishly.

Merle chuckled harshly. "Hate ta break it ta ya, sweetheart, but we ain't gonna fuckin' find 'er. Odds are she's a goddamned walker or already dead."

Beth bristled, her eyes narrowing at the older man beneath her. "We don't know that! Chances are she could be out there!"

"How do ya go 'bout plannin' on findin' 'er, hmm?" Merle asked, eyes hard and tone sharp.

Beth's mouth gaped open as she tried to find an answer. Her mouth began to move up and down as she tried fishing for an answer without success. Merle just rolled his eyes.

"Close yer mouth, ya look like a fuckin' guppy fish."

Beth flushed and did so, glaring at him. He just smiled widely, making her scowl at his smugness.

"I know I probably won't be able to find her, but at least I have prayer."

Merle scoffed. "Ya still believin' in God after all this shit 'as happened?"

"God gave you ta me."

Merle's grin vanished and his eyes grew serious, taken aback by her response.

"That's an answer from God to me." Beth finished shyly, her fingers tapping gently on the side of his ribcage.

Merle remained speechless for a few moments before clearing his throat. "You got another question fer me?"

Beth nodded eagerly. "How did Daryl and MaryJane meet?"

"Beats the shit outta me. Daryl rarely talked 'bout 'er unless I badgered 'im 'bout 'er."

Beth frowned, but awarded him with a kiss lower on his chest.

"What can you tell me 'bout this MaryJane?"

Merle scowled. He was getting tired. He wanted sleep. If he wanted to stay up all night he'd take night watch in the tower...or fuckin' his woman, but he wasn't doin' neither.

"If I answer this last question can I go ta sleep?"

Beth nodded. Merle sighed and laid his head back against the pillow, pulling his arm back against his side. Beth laid her head on his chest as she listened, her hand rubbing his abdomen gently.

"She was a fuckin' spit fire. She kept Daryl on 'is toes and she was a bookworm, straight A student, a kid who's gotta future 'head o' 'er. And fer some reason she latched on ta Daryl an' tried to 'elp 'im. I think Daryl started crushin' on 'er.

Beth smiled. Daryl deserved a little happiness. She tried to imagine a younger Daryl crushing on the girl in the picture. She could see it, but just silent wanting from Daryl. He was like Merle, not knowing how to express emotions like other people did. Maybe that's what attracted this MaryJane to him. It was one thing that attracted Beth to Merle.

"I know that fer a fact, but I don't know if she felt the same…I think he fucked 'er too."

Beth lifted her head to look up at him.

"Why's that?"

"Caught 'im sneakin' in late one night, while she's on a break from college. He looked..."

"Satisfied?" Beth guessed.

"Yeah, he was too fuckin' happy too. Jus' kinda floatin' 'round the house like he was on some cloud. That next mornin' he hauled ass, mumblin' 'bout goin' to check on 'er car. It was havin' transmission problems or somethin'. I knew he was checkin' on some parts o' 'ers other than 'er car parts."

Merle sniggered and yawned loudly, causing Beth to yawn right after him. She closed her eyes.

"Then, uh, then…Beth? Ya awake?"

Merle lifted his head and looked down to see his woman fast asleep next to him. He grinned and closed his eyes in relief where sleep claimed him quickly. Out in the darkness was a pair of watchful eyes. The man that the eyes belonged to was thinking of the person the odd couple was speaking about and he sat there, living in the past.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. Let me know if Merle and Beth were in character because the last thing I want to do is butcher them. I would love feedback on that. Though, if you do not wish to review that is fine, but I would greatly appreciate it. If you would like an idea as to what the picture looks like check out the story avatar I created myself for this specific story once it comes up. I am rather proud of it.**

**AN: I will be re-editing The Man Comes Around for grammatical errors and other booboos on my part. **

**By the way, wasn't this past week's episode crazy? I thirst for more!**

**More to come soon...with Daryl. (My favorite)**

**Happy Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here I am with another installment in this short story. It is now focusing on the main pairing. I am rather pleased with this chapter and your feedback would be much appreciated. ****Again, no flames will be accepted, only constructive criticism. Thank you to those who have respected that. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! Thank you for your criticism. I welcome it again. ****After this chapter the story will pick up the pace. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daryl's eyes scanned over the prison yards, eyeing the few walkers that were hobbling about, growling and groaning in the way they did. He didn't grimace, scowl, or snarl at them like the others did. He just watched them emotionlessly, looking at them as if they were another one of God's natural creatures. The night was quiet, the moon shaded by a few strings of black clouds. Rolling his eyes at the undead, Daryl let his eyes wander to the stars.

They winked at him, some sparkling brighter than others. A sliver of euphoria washed over the tense man. It was almost like a cool breeze that moved through him, bringing calm to him. The tracker's dark blue eyes landed on the star to the north, that one big bright star that pointed the way, the star that was always a light for Daryl when he looked and needed it.

_She always liked the stars._

Eyes never leaving the sky, he reached into his breast pocket and removed the picture, cupping it gently in a very un-Dixon way. His dark blue eyes gazed the girl in the faded picture. His heart did that jump in his chest. He'd long forgotten what it was called. He hadn't cared and to some point he still didn't. Why did he care to know what it was when she wasn't there?

She wasn't there to ride his ass and keep him in line. She wasn't around to be his guiding light and North Star. She wasn't there to remind him that life is still worth living. For all Daryl knew, she was dead.

_Stop!_

Daryl stiffened, the calm leaving him, using what mental power he had to push the negative thoughts away. Daryl wouldn't admit it, but he was in a rather lengthy stage of denial, when it came to her.

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be, but how could he know for sure? After she went off to college they kept contact through handwritten letters. He feared that one day he'd never get another letter from her because something happened to her. Daryl was rather paranoid having her so far away.

They'd been through some rather…shady moments together. It was her own stupidity that got her into trouble and Daryl had to be the one who got her out of it. No matter where trouble found her he was there to save her. It wasn't like he stalked her, he just happened to be there when she needed help. Why did he help her? Daryl didn't know, but once she showed interest in him for some reason…he became that stray puppy that followed the child who showed it kindness.

Daryl shook such thoughts away, thinking back on the letters she sent him and the few he sent back. Of course, Daryl never imaged that he would write letters to anyone, but if it was to keep close to her then he would do it despite Merle's making fun of him. There was several he'd never forget.

* * *

_Dear Daryl,_

_How are you? Personally, I'm fine and college is fun, but I've had to study harder than before. I bet that surprise you. My professors are nice, my history professor is rather quirky with all his conspiracy theories. You'd like them a lot. How about this? I'll write them down and send them to you? You and Merle will get a kick out of them. Speaking of the big man, how is your brother? Still drinking away? I'd be surprised if he wasn't. Anyways, my roommate is really nice and we share the same like of the same TV shows so you know TV night won't be a drag. _

_I wish you were here, Daryl. I miss you a lot. I think you'd like being on campus away from Merle and your past. It's a fresh new start and different way to look at life with the freedoms. The people here are really supportive. You wouldn't be alone because there are guys here just like you. Not to mention you'd have me. I'd always be around and be your study buddy like we used to be. I don't mean to sound like I'm dictating your life, 'cause I think I did that in high school, right? Haha._

_Sorry, I'm just spouting off dreams, but I'm proud of how far you've gotten now. I just really miss you and the times, good and bad, we had in high school. I know it might be much to ask for a call sometime, but just the thought counts. I wouldn't even know where to catch a phone that you would call. Haha. So, what're you up to? Are you still working at the mechanic shop in town? How's it going there? I hope it's going good._

_Oh! Before I forget! My in a month is my winter break. A whole whopping month free! Maybe we'll have snow this year like we did senior year. So, in saying all of this, I'll be down before you know it. I'll come to see you as soon as I can and I have put aside most of my days to be with you. I know that may sound creepy, but I consider you my best friend. Don't forget that. Time together is limited and I miss you and your voice._

_Well, I've gotta hit the sack. I've got a quiz tomorrow in English Lit and it wouldn't be a good start for an English major to flunk her first quiz, right? _

_I'll see you soon! _

_Your friend and proud mother hen,_

_MaryJane_

* * *

That was one of the few letters Daryl could remember. He thought it was probably because it would be the first visit back and the most special to Daryl. When she finally came back they met up somewhere it was just the two of them because Daryl didn't like to share her. Now that their time to be 'friends' was short, he didn't want to lose a second. And he didn't want to punch a guy's lights out for looking at her too hard. It was a dangerous Dixon trait, when one laid claim on a woman…however rare it may be.

Though, she was understanding, too understanding of his protectiveness, even when he yelled at men to put their eyes somewhere else verbally and loud. She thought it was funny and endearing while Daryl saw it as a way to protect what was his. There was something that happened her first visit down, something that Daryl would never forget and it made him miss her even more.

* * *

_"That sounds like Merle!" _

_Her laughter sounded like music to his ears and he found himself grinning a little with her, her smile causing his heart to do that funny jump. Her whiskey colored eyes were sparkling with amusement._

_"I've had ta try and get used ta tha nickname "Romeo" fer the past couple o' months. It's gettin' kinda old and Merle knows it." Daryl replied bitterly._

_MaryJane smiled. "I'm sorry,"_

_Daryl shrugged it off. "It ain't nothin'."_

_A comfortable silence fell between them and the forest around them. Daryl's hands shifted on her calves, feeling the material of her denim jeans and how small her legs were. _

_Having grown close after a year of annoyance, anger, tears, sweat (on her part) and head butting the two were as comfortable with each other as if they were made from the same thing. With their comfortableness in each other came the close physical, gentle, contact Daryl never had with anyone else. He could touch her hand, arm, shoulder, and even ruffle her hair if he was ever in the mood. If one were to come upon and see them, they'd think they were either close friends or close in other ways._

_Daryl was surprised with himself. He didn't think he'd ever let anyone close like he did with her. Just something about her pulled him in, her determination and her never ending happy mood. Annoying as it was at times, Daryl liked it about her. _

_He sighed contentedly and leaned his head back against the rock. MaryJane had her legs laid across his lap, leaning against the rock with her arms folded in her lap and her face looking at the side of his. Daryl let his hands rest on her calves, not daring to move them anywhere else. There was little space between them, but not enough for it to really be intimate. Even though Daryl was comfortable around her didn't mean he was used to people being physically close and not mean him harm. His own self-protective instincts kept him from breaking that barrier. _

_MaryJane smiled at the side of his rugged face and smiled fondly at him. _

_"So have you met anyone?"_

_Daryl's dark blue eyes flickered to her blankly. He always looked that way, but MaryJane could tell what he was feeling from the way his face moved, the way he blinked, and the way he set his lips. Daryl was an enigmatic man, though after getting to know how he worked, she could tell. And at that moment he was mildly stunned and incredulous. _

_"Nah, nah, I ain't…ain't lookin' neither."_

_Daryl noticed the flicker of something in her eyes he thought was relief, but he couldn't be for sure. She averted her eyes, nodding, her fingers falling from his arm. The arm had he had secretly gotten her name tattooed in red ink on the inside of his forearm. Suddenly, Daryl wondered if she had found anyone away at school. The thought caused an uneasiness to stir in his stomach._

_"Have you met anyone?"_

_MaryJane shook her head, glancing at him softly._

_"No, I haven't."_

_Daryl's face remained like stone, but MaryJane noticed the flicker in his eyes as he averted his gaze to the forest before them. The tracker was internally pleased, but wouldn't let her know that._

_"No one good 'nough?"_

_MaryJane bit her bottom lip, her silence making the shaggy haired man look at her with masked expectancy._

_"No, it's not that." She replied, lacing her fingers together in her lap, near Daryl's arm._

_"Then what?"_

_The whiskey eyed girl gave him a strange look. "Does it matter?"_

_Daryl shrugged, something MaryJane had tried to break from his habits of nonverbal answers._

_"Don't shrug, Daryl." She chastised gently, like a mother soothing her angry child._

_Dark blue eyes looked into hers, lips straight and unmoving like they usually were. It was a Daryl Dixon trait. He had one hell of a poker face. She had his attention, their eyes locked._

_"Why does it matter if I did?"_

_The younger Dixon brother just stared at her, his emotions well hidden, giving MaryJane and run for her money in reading him. He only went silent and emotionless like that when the subject hit a nerve in him. It was another small, stepping stone to getting him to open up to her and more than he already did. And how little he did. She knew he was about to answer by the way his fingers twitched on her legs._

_"...I don't think yer boyfriend would take well to ya bein' alone with another man."_

_The corners of her lips twitched in the slightest. "I didn't think you'd care what he would think."_

_"I wouldn't," Daryl replied quickly and sharply._

_MaryJane smiled a small smile. "Good, because I wouldn't either."_

_Daryl grew silent again, but MaryJane knew not to rush him. The way his eyes started to slowly dance she knew the subject wasn't about to drop._

_"I jus' wouldn't want 'im ta give ya a hard time 'bout it is all." He added, his voice gravelly, sending chills through her._

_She always loved his voice._

_"I'm sure I could handle it and his concerns." MaryJane assured, placing her hand on top of his on her calf._

_The top of his hand was warm and rough, but had offered her no harm, only support._

_"What if ya couldn't?" Daryl questioned, his voice rather straight._

_MaryJane's eyes studied the dark blue depths of his. No matter what, she always found herself getting lost in them. They held a deeper mystery and a deeper understanding of the man who owned them. If one looked deep enough they could see into his very soul. He wasn't what he was made out to be. MaryJane felt her thoughts vanish and all comprehension of what they were just speaking of disappear. She blinked, averting her eyes to his cheek._

_"Couldn't what?"_

_"Handle 'is "concerns"." _

_MaryJane frowned slightly. "I'd try to handle them, but if I couldn't then I'd probably leave him."_

_Daryl scoffed, her hand dropping from his, confused by his reaction. _

_"What?"_

_His blue eyes glanced at her before looking away again. "Nothin',"_

_That was another Daryl Dixon aversion tactic. _

_"Daryl. What?"_

_Like the suborn mule he was he shook his head, his short bangs rubbing against his forehead with the motion._

_"It weren't nothin'."_

_The bronze haired girl squeezed his hand encouragingly, smiling at the side of his face, her stomach curling in anticipation._

_"Come on, Daryl, you can tell me."_

_The Dixon knew he could. He trusted her more than he trusted Merle and himself. She earned it and he knew he owed it to her. Because of her his life and future were much brighter than before. The silence rang between them as Daryl fought with himself. MaryJane waited patiently, like she always did with him, giving him that funny feeling of unworthiness. She was too good to him, he didn't deserve her or her kindness. Which brought him to his muted feeling of shock. _

_How could she leave a man for him if they refused to accept him? He wasn't worth that. He wasn't worth her heartache and scaring off potential boyfriends and husbands. Many of the men she would meet would give her things he never could and for that he felt strangely guilty to hear her say those things. Ultimately, he was the one responsible for holding her back. He was the one who was to be blamed for ruining her chance at a good future with a man who could give her the world. How could he mean so much to her to do that for him? Daryl swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat as he answered._

_"You'd actually leave a man fer me."_

_MaryJane stared at him, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"_

_Daryl sighed, a little harsher than intended. "You basically jus' said that if yer boyfriend wouldn't accept you and me that you'd leave 'im."_

_Her expression of puzzlement remained that caused a line in her furrowed brows. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"_

_She didn't see it. And here he thought she was the smartest girl he knew. _

_"I's jus' a little surprised you'd say that." Daryl shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant._

_It worked._

_She chuckled incredulously. "Why?" _

_The dark blue eyes grew hard, his lips thinning sternly. "You gotta know what that would make ya look like."_

_She just stared at him. Daryl could see the wheels in her head turn as she tried to decipher what exactly he was meaning. He waited with hunter's patience as she pondered. When her whiskey eyes grew wide and her teeth closed over her bottom lip in realization he felt peculiarly dreadful._

_"Oh…they'd think I was caught up on you and that at one time we were..." She trailed off, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment._

_"Together." Daryl finished for her._

_He always liked it when she blushed. It made her look like she was glowing. Like an angel from the Bible._

_"...and I was pinin' after you and still seeing you even after our "together relationship" was over." She figured out._

_Daryl nodded coldly, looking down at her hand on top of his._

_MaryJane sighed heavily. "Quite frankly, Daryl, I'm never gonna stop coming to see you or stop being here for you even if I get a boyfriend or, godforbid, married. My future boyfriend will have to understand and get used to having to share me with you."_

_Daryl's usually untouched heart skipped a beat and that possessive streak reared up in him, making his eyes narrow. Thoughts of earlier guilt of holding her back was replaced with the possessive desire to keep her and never let another man touch her. That dark desire caused his mouth to express exactly what his mind was saying._

_"But I don't like sharin' ya."_

_Her reaction was one he'd seen before and what he expected. He was silently glad for her reaction. She smiled softly at him with something like adoration. Daryl knew it was something akin to that, but he didn't really know what adoration or fondness looked like. Regardless, it was one he'd seen before and it rarely ended badly when she looked at him like that. Despite her smile he held his stone-like expression, his dead serious eyes searing into hers._

_Her voice was tiny and touched. "I know and I don't like sharing you, Daryl."_

_The silence was calm, but with a hint of awkwardness on Daryl's part. What little of his internal feelings he voiced to her it made him feel weak and exposed. It was yet another chink in the metal shield he spent building up since he was a child. Slowly, this girl was weakening that shield, turning him into something he wasn't, but she wasn't wanting to change him. He knew that. She was just wanting to help him and ultimately heal him._

_She was aware of his past of being abused by his drunken father. She was even privy to the scars the violent abuse left behind, both mental and physical. MaryJane, in high school and basically all her life, was the bleeding heart that wanted to help the hurt and broken down. That was one of the things she was honored with in school. Of course, she was mocked for her bleeding heart syndrome, especially when it came to Daryl. Daryl's so called friends mocked her, wanting to fuck her and make her scream, even see if she was as tight as they imagined. Her friends, who opposed her associating with him, tried to convince her that he was a lost cause. Once broken down far enough, the pieces cannot be put back together again, they said. _

_MaryJane didn't agree._

_Daryl didn't think he was too far gone, not like Merle, but he didn't think that he could be made right. How could he when anger, abuse, smoking, drinking, and fighting was all he knew? He had to give her credit for trying and succeeding to some level. He graduated fucking high school didn't he? He earned the trust the one person who saw something other than a redneck loser. That was something wasn't it? _

_"So am I tha reason ya ain't got a boy?" Daryl said, breaking his thoughts._

_MaryJane flushed, but not in shame. "Yeah,"_

_Again, it was beyond him. What was so great about him? A smoking, drinking, bow-shooting redneck? What did he have that made him so much better than those other men at college who had actual futures and could give her the moon on a silver platter?_

_He scowled at her. "Why?" He hissed._

_MaryJane flinched at his tone and looked into his accusing blue eyes. The amber color melted into his, the lump in his chest skipping. _

_She whispered in a small voice that was full of truth. It was a confession on her part, one she was proud, but unsure of._

_"Because they're not you."_

_The ice in his eyes melted, leaving a thin veil of astonishment on his face. They stared at each other, both rather dumbfounded by the other._

_At the same time they spoke._

_"MaryJane—"_

_"Daryl—"_

_They both broke off, going silent again. The air between them shifted from awkwardness to something intense. Only a few times before had it ever grown intense. It was a tension Daryl had felt with women many times before, but it was never that strong. The air seemed to get harder to breathe. MaryJane's eyes glazed over with something he'd never dreamed he'd see in her. Her lips parted, her eyes falling to his lips, licking her own in the process. Daryl's eyes moved over her face quickly, hoping to never forget that face as long as he lived. That look of wanting him._

_He hadn't meant to start crushing on her, but he hadn't known it until it was bloomed into it's full glory. When they first met he had a sense of loathing towards her and her persistence. Once he welcomed her towards him he gradually accepted her kindness. In accepting said kindness he found that he wanted more, more of her acceptance of him and what he was. He ignored any semblance of feelings towards her because he felt he wasn't capable of feeling anything like that. He was like his brother. Fuck 'em and leave 'em, no feelin's allowed. _

_Desite that long learned rule, she kept coming back, accepting him. She treated him like an equal. That caused the crush he'd come to accept to grow. He should've realized what was happening the first time he pushed her behind him to protect her from his 'friends'. With fondness come the protectiveness, then the possessiveness, then came to full out crush or desire to claim. When they were only days away from graduating, Daryl finally let him admit to himself that he wanted her more than just as a friend._

_When he watched her recite her speech as the class's valedictorian, he came to realize that he was blessed to have her in his life and that he cared for her. When a Dixon cared about someone it was a big deal. Dixons rarely cared about anyone but themselves. Perhaps, that was another stone she could step on as she crossed that deep, foggy lake in her journey to heal him. She had mentioned him in her speech, not by name, but her eyes on him as she spoke made him understand. _

_Even after she left for college, the feelings of worry for her safety and the possessive desire to never let her go didn't fade. That's when Merle dubbed him the name "Romeo". Daryl wouldn't say he was pining away after her like Merle said he was. He was just…a concerned friend. The tracker refused to believe that he was pining after her, but he admitted that he missed her. When she was back, the feelings seemed to grow stronger and the bright light in his life that she was continued to flourish. And now, she was showing that the feelings he had wanted to deny were mutual. _

_As if in unison, their heads moved closer together. Daryl's eyes locked on her lips. Her scent filled his nose as his head moved closer, her breath brushing against his parted mouth. Seconds later, when their lips met Daryl's world tilted then exploded. The bruised lump called a heart in his chest skipped to life, going at a pace he only felt when adrenaline rushed through his veins during a hunt. Only, it was a different rush that flowed through his veins. It was a dangerous bubbling that was slowly beginning to boil through his blood. Her lips were soft and warm against his. _

_His eyes glanced to see hers had closed, a nervous furrow in her brow. Slowly, his own eyes closed as he titled his head slightly to claim her lips better. Seconds later, they pulled back, looking into each other's eyes nervously. A muted smooching sound echoed between them. There was a dull burning tingling in his lips, a yearning to kiss her again. He held back, knowing any rash movements would scare her. Yet, she looked the opposite of terrified, rather…glad, but she was wondering if she had crossed a line._

_Daryl, sensing her uncertainty, letting himself just feel and leaned back in, his lips pressing gently against hers. MaryJane stiffened against him slightly and in response Daryl moved his lips, his lips grabbing onto her lower lip. Her muscles relaxed and he felt a slight tremble as her lips moved with his. He wasn't her first kiss, he knew, but she still had room to improve. _

_The second kiss was a little messy, but controlled on Daryl's part. Deep down there was an urgency to their soft kiss, a buried desire that began to bloom between them after a year or longer of association. Her teeth parted, welcoming him in. Their tongues began to dance that Hollywood romanticized tango. She tasted sweet, like oranges and apples. She was a fruit girl, always packing around something to snack on. In high school, she always carried an apple and Daryl joked that she had a fear of doctors and ate an apple a day to keep the doctor away. _

_She had just rolled her eyes and laughed. Daryl rarely laughed unless it was a scoff or chuckle of derision. Some part of Daryl didn't laugh because he liked hearing her laugh. Then again, he wasn't a big joker either. That was Merle's job, no matter how bad he was at it. _

_Daryl focused back on MaryJane, the one girl he had ever coveted in his life. She would probably be the only girl he would covet. Mums the word to Merle. She responded in kind to his kiss, seeming to crave more. Though, all good things must end and it did when MaryJane pulled back for air. Daryl's lips remained parted as he sucked in air quietly, his heart racing from the rush in his veins and the loss of oxygen. His dark eyes were on her, watching her reaction, silently hoping she wasn't about to jump up and run._

_Seconds later, her glazed whiskey eyes met his, satisfaction glowing in the beautiful orbs. She looked beautiful, like she always did. Her lips were pink and swollen, a pink tinge in her cheeks from her blush. There was a familiar, but unknown contraction in his chest at the sight of her. Daryl leaned his forehead on hers. It was an intimate gesture, one he'd given her several times before. It was a gesture of comfort and she always leaned into it. _

_His dark blue eyes closed as the warmth of her skin soaked into his. His nose inhaled her sweet scent, a smell that he had come to associate with happiness, laughter, and light. She was and still continued to be his guiding light. She always shined and reminded him that life had its good things. He considered her his Northern Star and when he looked up at the stars at night he saw her…and smiled._

* * *

Daryl pulled from the memory, his heart racing just from remembering her and their first kiss. His blue eyes looked back down at her wrinkled picture then up to that North Star. For some reason, he felt hopeful that she was out there, looking for him like he was looking for her. The yearning from those days still remained in him, but they were repressed deep inside him.

He couldn't afford to be weak like that anymore and after the dead rose they were pushed away. He was different now. Survival was the main concern in the world they lived in now. He wasn't the same man he was all those years ago. He had changed and if she was still alive, he had no doubt that she had changed too. How could they be the same when you have to kill the walking dead and, at times, your fellow survivors?

Despite all of that, despite how his feelings had been repressed, there was one thing that wouldn't go away. The yearning and coveting of her.

He missed her.

_She's alive. I know she's alive._

If Daryl had known, miles away, that there was a girl holding a similar picture who was thinking, hoping, and praying about the same things he was, he'd be running to find her and do everything in his power to never lose her again.

Daryl lowered his head and closed his eyes, shaggy hair falling midair. He did something he hadn't done before.

He prayed.

He prayed for her. He prayed to God to bring her to him again. He prayed that if she was alive that she would find him and if she weren't, that it would be he who would put her in her grave. Though, he prayed for her life, begging for her.

Would God actually listen? Was God still out there? Daryl couldn't know, but miracles came in all forms.

Miles away, that same girl was praying too, praying to find the man she lost.

* * *

**There it is. Did I keep Daryl in character? Keep in mind that as a younger man he was different than he is in the show. As Carol said that you have to change to survive in the walking dead world. What do you think of MaryJane?**

**Feedback is appreciated, but not required and opinions are welcomed. Theories on Terminus are welcomed because I am rather put-off by the so called "safe haven". My first thought when seeing it: Cannibals. Any thoughts? Ideas? Theories? Please share them. I am interested in your ****thoughts.**

**More to come soon. Please review!**

**Happy Writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Chapter three has arrived. I accept constructive criticism, no flames what so ever. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! Thank you for your criticism. **

**I would like to make a special thanks to texasbelle91 for her idea at the end of this chapter. She has also helped me with other ideas. Thank you so much, dear! You are a doll! **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_She ran from him in slow motion, laughing gleefully. Her dark hair flew behind her shoulders as she ran. He watched her, unable to chase after her. Her white sundress flowed around her lean, pale legs, her bare feet touching the green grass before her feet. The setting sun shined through the trees before them, framing her. She looked like an angel. She turned her head slowly, her bronze-brown hair flying around her face and shoulders. Smiling widely at him, her lips parted in mid-laughter, her whiskey eyes full of mirth almost beckoning him closer to her. _

_Daryl opened his mouth to call out to her, but he had no voice. His body shivered as she laughed again, like they were playing a game that was amusing her. For Daryl, watching her run away without able to catch her infuriating and caused him to panic. Daryl never panicked, but to see her running away so carelessly, not knowing when he would see her again. _

_He had to catch her. If he didn't she would disappear again. He tried moving without avail and he scowled at his feet, cussing under his breath._

_"Daryl!"_

_The tracker's dark blue eyes instantly shot up to her, his ears rejoicing at the sound of her voice. So beautiful and the yearning grew tenfold, burning in his blood. He grew desperate as he tried to go to her. He tried calling out to her again. Nothing but silence. She was still running, but smiling at him invitingly. At his inability to get her he felt a dull ache in his chest. _

_"Daryl!"_

_He focused on her again and found her to be stopped, standing just feet away from her. She was so close he could stretch out his arm and touch her with the tip of his fingers. His shoved against the lead of his arm, determined to reach for her. He had to know she was real. She looked so real. _

_"Daryl,"_

_The ache in his heart grew lighter as he froze and looked into her whiskey colored eyes. Daryl's lips parted, wanting to say something badly. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, to never leave him again. He wanted to tell her that he would find her. There was so much he wanted to say, but his throat was closed and no sound could come from him._

_Instead, he focused on her eyes, her face, drinking her in. If this was the last time he saw her then he wanted to remember her. His chest ached in longing, his hands itching to touch her skin again. Daryl soaked in her face, eyes, nose, lips, hair, neck, chin, everything. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her in person. That was a long time ago. And the ache in every bone still remained. Then she whispered, her voice so near it sounded like she was actually speaking into his ear._

_"I love you,"_

* * *

Daryl jerked awake, sitting upright in his cot. Heavy breaths escaped his parted lips. Dark blue eyes darted around the room, heart pounding, and a tiny amount of hope driving him to think that she was actually in the room. His cell was empty to his slight disappointment, light filtering in through the barred window. Daryl placed a calloused hand on his forehead, wiping the beads of sweat away that greased his long, shaggy bangs. His skin felt hot under his fingertips as he shoved the thin sheet from over his still fully clothed body and placed his socked feet on the cold concrete floor. He buried his face in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Despite his calming heart, he felt so hollow inside. He lifted his head to peek around his cell, just in case MaryJane was in the room. To his dismay, she wasn't. Closing his eyes he let his rough face fall back into his hands. He felt like shit even though he got a little more sleep than usual. He felt sluggish and worn down. He was tired. Daryl was tired of everything.

He wanted the world to go back to the way it was. He wanted to go into the woods and not have to worry about his fellow man coming up on him with intent to harm. He was tired of having to run. He wanted to sleep soundly like he did years before. Though most of all, he wanted _her_ to go away. Well, he didn't really, but he knew his lack of sleep was affecting his efficiency in protecting and providing for the group. With the way she was starting to haunt him more frequently, even when he was awake, he wanted her gone.

He knew he would never see her again. Although he prayed last night, he didn't think God was there. Why he even prayed he didn't know. He was never a church-goer or true believer in Him. Daryl always operated with the idea that luck and karma were bitches that liked to fuck his life up. He didn't think God had anything to do with it. If He were truly there then why didn't He save Daryl and his brother from the abusing wrath of their father? If God loved all His children why didn't He protect him? Why did God stand by and not help?

Daryl had the answer for that. Because God didn't give a fuck. He wasn't there for Daryl then and He sure as hell wouldn't be there for him in the present. So why did he even bother?

Hope?

That was a word that was overused in the apocalyptic world the human race lived in. Hope gave everyone false aspirations of the future and that everything would be okay. It wouldn't be. It would never be okay. Everyone would always be running. The survivors could never stay in one place for too long because of the threat of the growing walking dead and of their fellow survivors. Daryl's group knew too well of that.

Having been a drifter most of his life with Merle, Daryl was used to being nomadic. The others weren't. Some of them had families and didn't want to always be moving, but choices were slim. You either die taking a stand for your home or you run for your life and try to make a new one somewhere else. It was that simple. Now, Daryl braced for the fact that the group would have to do just that with the continuing threats of the Governor.

Hope was something Daryl had given up on a long time ago. Without her he could feel no hope. Besides, what did he have to hope for anymore? Nothing.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood stepping into his boots and pulling on a fresh, sleeveless, flannel shirt, jacket, and then his black leather vest. He ran a dirty hand through his greasy hair and grabbed his crossbow. He halted at the door as he placed his hand over the breast pocket of his shirt. Panic shot through him and he stalked back into his cell. With calloused hands he set his bow down and grabbed his discarded shirt. He tore open the breast pocket and let out a breath of relief. He pull the thin, blood stained picture from the pocket and looked at it.

She was so beautiful…and she was gone.

A dark expression took form on Daryl's face as he placed the photo gently in the breast pocket of his fresh shirt. All emotion left him as he clomped down the stairs. The light smell of oatmeal caught his nose and he groaned internally. Oatmeal again. He was getting tired of it, but, hell, it was food so he'd suck it up.

Carol smiled at him when he entered. He didn't return it which was something she was used to. Neither of the Dixons smiled and if they did it was in mockery (Mostly on Merle's part). Daryl plopped down in one of the chairs and set his bow on the table as Carol walked towards him, a warm bowl in her hands. She scooted it over to the rugged tracker who murmured a gravelly 'thanks' and dug in.

The older woman nodded and returned to folding the dry laundry Beth brought in. Carol surreptitiously glanced at Daryl at times, sensing a dark mood on the youngest Dixon. She had to avert her eyes quickly several times as his blue eyes flickered over to her. She was worried about him. Then again, she always worried about him. Since Merle's return Daryl was better, but something else seemed to be missing. He seemed so…empty.

It made Carol wonder if there was something else going on with him. Even though she wasn't extremely close to him, she knew a little bit of his life before the apocalypse. From what little she knew she didn't think Daryl changed much. He was the quieter, brooder and sometimes more mature of the two Dixons. Sometimes she wondered if that was so, if there had been someone in Daryl's life that made it worthwhile. Now, Merle on the other hand was another story. Carol doubted he changed at all since the apocalypse.

He was just a man that seemed impossible to change or make better. He could be made worse than better, that she was certain. She just hoped that the latter wouldn't come true again. Though, Carol trusted the elder Dixon. Since he had been in the prison he hasn't given her a reason not to trust him. He seemed to get Judith to sleep when neither she nor Beth could. Despite his rough exterior and bad language, Carol saw a caring man. If no one believed it she would tell them to look at him when he's with his brother. One would see the obvious bond between them, even if it is really strained at times. They were still blood and that ran deep.

The older woman focused her attention back to Daryl who stood up and dumped his bowl in the sink and walking out of the room with his shoulder tense. She frowned at the back of his head. She wished she could help him...but she didn't know how to.

* * *

Beth stopped mid-step upon finding the specific Dixon she was looking for. He sat on the truck tail gate, watching the walkers along the fence row. Beth didn't mind them, feeling safe, knowing that if the undead became a problem for the fence Daryl would take care of it. Straightening up her back and taking in a deep breath she plastered on a friendly smile and walked over to the brooding tracker. Daryl made no gesture to greet her. To Daryl, she'd become a normal part of his everyday life. She was Merle's woman, despite his dislike at the idea, he respected his brother's decision. He even decided that Beth might even be some good for his asshole of an older brother. So far Daryl was surprised by what little Merle changed. He was still an asshole.

Blinking the thoughts away, Beth sat quietly next to him, her body rather fidgety like she wanted to say something. The tracker knew that Beth knew he didn't like chit-chat, but for some reason she was about to bug him. Beth bit her bottom lip, building up the courage to speak. When she did she cursed herself for how weak she sounded.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm," He mused, eyeing a walker with a tattered suit and tie.

Probably a banker of sorts.

Beth swallowed, moisturizing her throat to make her voice stronger.

"Are you okay?"

Daryl's eyebrows twitched and his dark blue eyes turned towards her with lack of emotion.

Beth sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

The tracker's lips turned downward into an irritated scowl. His eyes rolled as he looked away. In all honesty, he liked Beth, but at the moment he didn't. He wanted to be alone to try and chase away the ghosts of the past. Yet, here was Beth, asking him stupid questions. With false hopes, Daryl believed she would leave with his lack of response but to his annoyance she didn't. She didn't seem ready to leave him alone any time soon. The hand on his knee tightened in response as his eyes darkened further as he stared at the banker walker.

"Somethin' ya wanted?"

Beth, encouraged by his first question, answered eagerly. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. You've seem really troubled lately."

Daryl's scowl deepened, his mouth creasing into those embedded stress lines. He ignored her again without success and his interest was sparked.

"Have I? And why do ya care?"

Beth scoffed matter-of-factly at him, giving him a look like he was clueless. "Uh, because I care about you."

It was Daryl's turn to scoff, albeit more harshly. "You care 'bout my brotha."

As true as that was for Beth, she also knew how wrong it was too.

"You're Merle's brother! Of course I care about you, Daryl! Everyone here does!"

Daryl ignored her causing a tense silence to fester between them. Even though he wanted her to go away and leave him alone he was curious as to why she was asking these things of him.

"Why a sudden interest in my feelins'?"

Beth shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant. "You just seem lonely is all."

Daryl wasn't buying it. "What in God's great name would give ya that impression?" He asked with a scowl.

Beth gave him a soft look, one similar to one that MaryJane used to give him.

"I know what someone looks like when they're lonely. I've seen it in Maggie and I know what it feels like to be lonely and feel alone…also, because..." Beth trailed off, feeling her heart jump into her throat in the slightest. She decided in a split-second to go for broke. "... I found the picture."

The hunter hadn't been paying attention to her since she had the tendency to ramble, but when he heard her last four words something inside him snapped. His dark blue eyes shot sharply over to her. A dangerous desire of self-defense rose up to dangerous proportions.

His eyes narrowed. "Wha?"

Slightly stunned by his reaction, Beth swallowed nervously. "I-I found the picture of the girl. You left in your room and I just happened to see it."

Beth jumped upon hearing Daryl's voice rise high and with so much rage. "Ya went through my things?"

The little blonde beside him jumped off the tail gate, deciding it was best to put space between them.

"No! No!" She defended avidly. "It was just sitting on your bed! I swear! I'd never do that! I was jus' takin' laundry to your cell and I happened to see it sittin' out."

Daryl just stared at Beth, his throat closing off voice as the anger began to boil in his veins. His reaction was uncalled for, but anything involving his personal life made him overly protective. Beth held out her hands in attempt to calm the boiling man, her voice gentle and beseeching.

"I know you miss her, Daryl. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know she wouldn't want you to mourn her—"

"You don't know shit 'bout 'er!" Daryl snarled, making Beth winced, but she held her ground.

"Merle told me a little."

"Merle don't know shit 'bout 'er either!" Daryl snapped, standing from his seated position.

It all occurred to Beth that the subject of MaryJane was very sensitive. She began to regret ever bringing it up, at least without Merle present. If she'd known that Daryl would have a reaction like that...

"Daryl, I didn't mean to upset you. I jus' wanted to help. I know it's her you miss. I know you want MaryJane back."

A dangerous flare lit up in his usually emotionless eyes. "Don't you dare say 'er name." He growled.

For some reason, that struck a defensive nerve in her. Her warmer blue eyes narrowed back at the younger Dixon.

"Why not? You're not trying to forget her are you? How can you? Merle said you guys were really close."

"Stop," Daryl's voice was quiet and gravelly, but full of firm authority.

Beth's frustration grew along with her voice and she ignored his sharp command.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me or someone else? We coulda helped."

"It ain't no one goddamned business!" Daryl snapped viciously.

That cooled Beth's jets when she realized that what he said was true. What right did she have to demand answers from him on something she knew nothing about?

"Please, Daryl, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Daryl's hand curled into a fist. "Ya crossed a line, Beth."

Beth frowned. "Daryl, I—"

With two long strides he was towering over her in dark fury. Beth suddenly saw the Merle in Daryl. She saw what evil he could be if the side of him was nurtured. Daryl could be something deadly like Merle. Fear caused her to pale as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

His voice was deadly with warning, the gravel in his vocal cords making it all the more terrifying. "If ya ever push yer fuckin' nose inta my business again there'll be consequences, ya hear?"

Beth just nodded, finding no voice to respond. All of a sudden she felt something grab her wrist.

"'Ey! Calm the fuck down, little brotha!"

Merle jerked Beth back from Daryl, pushing her behind him protectively, putting himself between her and his fuming younger brother. Merle only saw that look on him a few times. It never ended well. Daryl glared his brother who stood chest to chest with him. He came to the aide of the woman in distress. The irony was fucking hilarious to Daryl.

"Shut the fuck up, Merle!" Daryl snarled. "Why'd ya tell 'er 'bout MaryJane?!"

"'Cause she asked." Merle replied in his smart ass way.

Daryl gritted his teeth, feeling betrayed. "Ya promised, Merle."

The one-handed man rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Beth's back to keep her against him in his desire to make she was near him and safe.

"No, I didn' I jus' said that I'd keep my damn lips sealed. I didn' fuckin' promise ya nothin'!"

Daryl's voice met Merle's into an almost yell. "It wasn't yer right to say a damned thing!"

Merle's eyes narrowed as his own confusion set in. "Ya need ta cool yer damn jets there, little brotha. Why ya wantin' ta hide MJ? I didn' think ya was ashamed o' 'er. Ya ain't is ya? Ya afraid o' makin' yaself look weak by wantin' 'er?"

"That's _big_ fuckin' talk comin' from you, Merle." The tracker scoffed ferociously.

Merle let out a mirthless laugh, un-fazed by Daryl's blow. "It's yer turn ta not know shit 'bout nothin'."

Daryl's chest pressed against his brother's as he lowered his voice, eyes searing into Merle's with rage.

"I ain't ashamed o' MaryJane. I never was and never will be, but I don' want nobody pesterin' me 'bout 'er."

Beth winced behind Merle as Daryl shot her a glare.

"You an' I both know people that would." Daryl added.

Merle was surprised how the roles reversed. Usually it was Daryl trying to calm his estranged older brother.

"Ya right 'bout that, little brotha, but what does it matta anymore?" The one-handed Dixon asked.

Daryl stared at Merle for a few moments before answering. "It don't,"

Merle's voice rose again in frustration at his brother's indecisive mind-set. "So what do it fuckin' matta if e'ryone knows? What's gonna happen? All they's gonna do is pester tha shit outta ya. They's curious folk by nature. They fuckin' care 'bout ya little brotha. That's why Beth 'ere questioned ya."

"I know that!" The tracker snapped sharply.

Merle knew he did and knew he needed to keep the peace. Instead of fueling the fire, he opted to try and calm his brother. He didn't wanna knock the shit out of him for threatening his woman. Was his sudden turn in judgment due to Beth?

Daryl was momentarily surprised that Merle hadn't tried to slug him before then. He was surprised to find his brother calm, but not so much collected. The younger sibling could see, though, how Merle was reigning himself in, something he never did. Was that Beth's doing? What the hell has she done with his older brother, the asshole?

"I know MJ's a touchy subject. Beth won't breathe a goddamned word to nobody without yer permission." Icy blue eyes looked down at Beth expectantly. "Right?"

Beth only nodded.

Merle smirked as he looked back at Daryl who was still far from calm or feeling forgiving. The sting of betrayal still throbbed in Daryl.

"See, there ya go. Problem solved. Secret kept and locked away."

Daryl just glared icily at Merle and turned away. He stalked a few strides away when Merle called to him, his tone from joking to serious. It was a tone Daryl heard many times.

"Oh, an' little brotha…" Daryl turned his head to glance back at the protectively tense older man. "...ya ever raise yer fuckin' voice ta my woman again we gonna have a go."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and his hissed. "Don' worry. I ain't gonna speak ta 'er again."

With that Daryl stalked off, shoulders tense, rage radiating off him. Merle watched his brother go. That was the first time he'd blown up since the beginning of the apocalypse. It seems that when his brother blew up, ninety-nine percent of the time it was because of MaryJane. Despite the issue, Merle was slightly surprised by his brother's childish actions and attitude. It wasn't Daryl and it was pissing him off. Merle glared at Daryl's back, wanting to smack him upside the head to knock some sense into him.

"Just give 'im some time ta blow off some o' that damn steam."

Beth walked to his left side, Merle's hand brushing the back of hers. "I didn't mean to make 'im mad."

"As I said, MJ's a very fuckin' touchy subject." Merle reminded. "Ya shouldn't 'ave jumped questioned 'im like ya did. Not without me with ya."

Beth nodded. "I know…I realize that now. I jus'..."

Merle nodded in understanding, not liking to see the guilt in her pretty eyes. They only needed to glow with happiness. Merle found himself reflecting on the past, to where Daryl's change took place. Merle knew his brother's change of character was ultimately his fault. He didn't know why he said what he was about to say. He suppose he needed to justify himself to someone else and ultimately himself as well.

"Last time I seen 'im act like that was when I stopped 'im from tryin' ta fuckin' take off and go find 'er when the world went ta shit."

Beth's wide blue eyes shot up to Merle in surprise. "What? Why?"

Merle sighed, not looking down at her as he spoke. "I didn' wanna watch as I saw 'im and 'is world shatter when he found 'er dead or as a walker."

The young blonde stared up at him in awe. A giddy shiver of excitement followed because of his unknown release of emotion. Beth caught the forlorn expression and hint of past guilt and hoped to remember that moment for a long time to come. It was another assurance that Merle loved and cared for his brother.

It helped prove that Merle Dixon was human.

* * *

At lunch Merle sat at his usual spot on the stairs a few yards from the main table where the group sat. He wasn't welcomed at the table and he didn't have a care to be there anyways. It was also easier to keep his relationship with Beth a secret. The further away the better. Though, he still couldn't help himself as he glanced at her and catching her eyes at times.

His icy blue eyes went to Daryl who looked considerably calmer, but still tense. Merle noticed how Beth kept her distance and sat further away from his brother. Didn't wanna set him off again. All of a sudden, Officer Friendly stood, ready to make an announcement.

"Tomorrow mornin' a few of us will need to make a run to grab a few things including more baby food for Judith. Michonne and Carl will come with me. We need one more."

For some reason, something told Merle to speak up. It was a feeling that tightened inside him. For some reason, he felt he needed to go.

"I'll go,"

Rick eyed Merle in surprise, but nodded. Merle took notice of how pleased Beth looked. She'd been trying to get him to put himself more into the group and now her pushing seemed to have payed off. Merle knew that he wasn't fully trusted, but maybe this run would push things along for him. Besides, the Governor was still out there. The sooner Merle gained trust, the better he could protect Beth and Daryl.

"Thanks, Merle, we'll leave an hour after sun rise."

With that Officer Friendly sat back down, Carol handing Judith over to him. Beth grinned at Merle surreptitiously and he winked at her. His blonde blushed and focused on Maggie who asked their father a question.

Merle let his eyes stray to Daryl who seemed ready to disappear into his cell for the rest of the evening. Merle understood since Daryl took the night watch out of request. The older Dixon knew the reason why. Daryl didn't want to sleep.

After lunch was cleared away Officer Friendly and the Chinaman went to check the fences. The cop's kid, Carl left to take midday watch in the tower. The Mouse and Ninja girl spoke in hushed words while Beth burped Judith. Maggie cooed over the baby and Herschel smiled fondly at his girls.

Seconds later Daryl stood up and left, clomping up the stairs to get some rest before his watch started. Merle didn't know what to do for his brother. He wanted to kick his ass for acting the way he was, but what good would it do? Daryl seemed lost in his own world and in the past. Merle wasn't about to feel remorse for keeping Daryl from going after MJ. Merle was just protecting his brother from running half-cocked into a bloodbath that was crawling with walkers. His little brother was just gonna have to grow a pair of balls and cowboy up. Loss was something they both knew well, but you didn't see Merle acting like a long lost puppy. He sucked it up and moved on, taking it like a man instead of moping around like a pussy.

Then again, Daryl was always the more sensitive one which made him more attractive to the ladies at times. He didn't seem too distraught when their folks up and left or when their dogs died, but when one little girl vanishes Daryl loses it. It made no sense. Though, Merle knew that, in the end, if he and Beth were separated he'd fight the Devil himself to go after and find her no matter what it took. If he found her alive, thank God, if not...Merle didn't want to think about that.

All he knew was that he might end up like his brother should Beth vanish and never return.

* * *

Daryl watched as his brother, Rick, Michonne, and Carl drove from the prison. His watch was over, but he felt no desire to catch up on sleep. He'd probably cat nap if anything. He wanted to keep an eye out for when his brother and the others returned. Daryl leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, keeping his eyes and nose alert.

* * *

Merle's eyes darted around the abandoned town, grimacing at the rotting bodies of dead walkers. Blood splattered the ground and everything it could touch. The sky was clear, blue, the sun was shining warmly on him, and the birds sang in the trees yards away. If the town didn't look all dirty and blood stained it would look like the apocalypse had never happened. With a snort of derision, Merle gently closed the truck door and walked around to meet Officer Friendly, his boy, and the ninja woman at the front of the truck. The ninja woman handed him a backpack which he slung carelessly over his shoulder, waiting impatiently and expectantly at Rick who was eyeing the town with weary eyes.

After a few seconds he turned to the three behind him. "Okay, we'll go in groups. Carl go with Michonne to the grocery store and Merle'll and I'll go to the pharmacy. We meet back here in an hour, got it?"

Michonne and Carl nodded. Carl sent a distrustful glare towards Merle and followed the dark woman until they were in the grocery without incident. Merle watched them leave then looked at

Rick sighed heavily, pulling his six shooter from its holster. "Let's get goin'."

Merle just shrugged and followed close behind the cop, looking all around him carefully. The two men kept close to the shadows the buildings let off. The pharmacy was just around the corner from the small doctor's office. Rick stopped at the end of the wall and peeked around and his muscles locked up.

The larger man behind him froze as well when the noise of groaning grew closer. Officer Friendly glanced back at Merle and their eyes locked. Merle gave him a stiff nod which Rick returned. They traded places and the older Dixon peeked around the corner. The walker was near the wall on the same building they were around. Merle shot Rick a warning look and zipped around the corner. Rick held up his pistol and watched as Merle lunged for the male walker.

The walker, upon seeing a live meal growled louder and stumbled towards him, yellow eyes alight with hunger. Merle grinned maliciously at the corpse and grabbed its shoulder, jerking its head into his knifed hand. The broad man let out a pleased chuckle as the satisfying sound of his blade went through the flesh of the rotting corpse's head. Quickly, he pulled his arm from its brain and let it drop to the ground. He kicked it for good measure and averted his eyes to the area ahead of him. It was empty.

Merle glanced back at Rick and nodded who emerged from the corner. Rick was using Merle's missing hand to his advantage. Merle was quieter and Rick only had his gun due to giving his knife to Carl. He'd have to get another one.

"Let's go," Merle said and started towards the pharmacy.

Once they reached the glass doors they stopped and tapped on the glass, hoping to attract any walkers inside. A few seconds passed and nothing came forth. Together, they pulled one of the rusted, dirty doors open. Rick went in first, followed by Merle who was being surprisingly cooperative. Rick kept his gun out as he slipped his own backpack from his shoulder into his hand.

"You take those aisles and we'll meet at the back for the antibiotics." Rick whispered into the dark room.

"See ya there, Officer Friendly," Merle grinned, sauntering off into the store like they weren't in danger.

Rick gazed amazedly at the older man's back and just shook his head. He headed into the dark aisles, ready to take what came at him.

The shelves were a mess, things missing and thrown around. It was pretty well scavenged except for a few things Merle found. He skipped most of the aisles, knowing they wouldn't hold anything of much use. He stopped at times to watch and listen before he entered an aisle. Surprisingly, the store was empty of walkers so far. Merle didn't question their luck and listened for Officer Friendly's quiet footsteps.

With his usual swagger Merle walked down another aisle and began scanning his eyes over the shelves. His eyes grew wide, lips slipping into a smirk when his eyes landed on a familiar box. He grabbed the last few boxes of Trojans off the shelf greedily. He'd need 'em for later. Keeping his woman in the back of his mind he continued down the lane. Merle didn't know how much time had passed when he reached the back where the prescribed medicine was held.

The place looked very disheveled and torn apart. Blood stained the counter top and walls. A rotting body of a woman laid under the outer counter top, a gunshot wound to the head. Just to be safe, Merle ran his blade through her head again. Just then, Rick rounded his last aisle, backpack nearly full.

"Find anythin'?" He asked.

Merle opened his mouth with a smartass comeback when a walker jumped from behind the counter, arms flailing towards them. Its lower body hit the counter top and its upper half fell against the counter, groaning in desperate hunger. Merle grimaced in disgust at the bitch and stabbed her head, his knife going straight through her brain. Her body went limp instantly, some of her matted hair falling down her arms to hang midair. The elder Dixon pulled his soiled blade from her skull and wiped access dripping blood on his pant leg.

Rick nodded to him and, with his pistol in front of him, proceeded into the back of the pharmacy. Officer Friendly sat his almost full back pack on the desk that looked out the blood smeared, gut covered drive thru window. Merle did the same and followed him down the dark aisles. He grabbed things without really looking at them, knowing Beth's old man could probably tell what they were. He grabbed as much painkillers as he could and threw them in his backpack. Rick followed minutes later with his arms full. Merle went back for seconds and returned as Rick pulled out his watch head and glanced at the time.

"We better be headin' back. We got enough, I think." He whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Right," Merle agreed with a nod.

They walked carefully through the cluttered pharmacy store, wincing every time they accidentally kicked something that made a banging sound. They cleared their corners before stepping out of the store and headed towards the truck. Merle saw Officer Friendly visibly relax when he saw his son and the black ninja woman come into view, backpacks full. Carl grinned triumphantly at his father while Michonne looked less stoic than usual. Merle swore her eyes twinkled with amusement.

He didn't know she knew what amusement was.

"Good haul?" Rick inquired, glancing at the backpacks Carl loaded into the backseat of the truck.

"Yes, we've got plenty of food for Judith and some for us." Michonne answered, voice soft and gentle.

Rick grinned a little, pleased. "Great. Take down any walk—"

All of them, even Merle jumped when a blood curling scream ripped through the air. The four survivors stiffened and went on high alert, turning towards the sound. Merle's brows furrowed as deeper shouting followed.

"Whada we do?" Carl asked, both hands holding onto the pistol he pointed towards the invisible noise.

"We have to help them." Michonne answered quickly, pulling her katana from its sheath on her back.

Merle scoffed. "Yea, right, an' get our fuckin' asses killed?! I think not! They could be some o' tha Governor's men!"

Rick shot him an exhausted look and glanced towards the noise, torn. Merle sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for Officer Friendly to make his mind up. He knew what the answer would be since he cop was a bleedin' heart. Enemy or not.

"Let's go,"

Merle let out a loud, exasperated sigh and followed them as they took off into a dead run. They followed the yells until they rounded an insurance building and they all skidded to a stop, Carl bumping into his dad in the process.

A herd of walkers was filing into the town, swamping the four humans who were doing rather well in holding them off. Rick pulled the hammer back on his pistol.

"Once it's over they might be hostile, regroup and prepare to go onto the defensive." Rick ordered in all out cop mode.

Merle grimaced, but agreed with a quick nod, the adrenaline beginning to pump in his veins. He wanted to kill those mother fucking walkers. It was felt like slow motion to Merle as he and the other three members of his group jumped into the fray, joining the four others who looked surprised to see them. As Merle stabbed their heads, shooting others that got too close when his eyes found a woman who tripped over her own feet. The walker she was fighting tumbled over with her. For some reason, Merle's heart leapt into his throat at the sight.

He saw Beth in her position and an undeniable rage exploded in him. After he slaughtered the walkers that were near him he ran to the girl's aide. He stabbed the walker that was trying to bite at her neck and pulled it off her, turning towards the onslaught of walkers that kept coming. His icy blue eyes did a quick scan over. Fifteen more and dwindling. Rick was fighting along side two other men while Michonne and Carl had a third man next to them, making a half circle of defense.

Merle glanced back at the dazed girl, not looking at her twice as he yelled to her.

"Get yer ass up! I need a little help 'ere!" He snapped loudly.

The girl on the ground quickly dashed to her feet. He didn't glance at her as she stopped beside him, a bloody knife in both hands. Merle made the first move as two came closer. He took out one and she protected him from the other. She didn't mind that her clothes and hands were getting stained with dirty blood and she never wavered even if she was fatigued. Her knives flew through the walkers' brains like a knife to butter. She grunted low and loud as she lunged her arms and legs. That's how they worked, like a finely tuned machine and team.

Merle and the girl both narrowly missed getting an arm or finger bitten from taking risky lunges at the various walkers, but God must've been on their side. Protecting them. Gun shots rang in the air as the walkers attacked in their slow, harmonious growling choir. The older Dixon was quite enjoying himself. He was finally able to let his pent up frustrations out in the way he liked. He found himself laughing as he stabbed them. His adrenaline pumped through his veins like a drug, fueling his strength to continue on.

Merle didn't know this girl, but she knew how to fight and he was impressed. If he didn't have Beth he'd go for this girl. Moments later the last walker was dropped and silence rang in the air. The silence was so deafening that Merle had ringing in his ears. Everyone was frozen and Merle glanced at the girl next to him, only seeing her dark bronze hair cover the side of her face. Then it was like a rubber band snapped and they all moved, dashing to be with their designated groups.

The two groups of four stood before the other, suspicious and thankful at the same time. Merle took this time to seize them up like they were doing to them. He eyed the man who was the obvious leader. He was tall and built like his brother with that lean muscle. His hair was silver and nearly hit his shoulders. It was combed back, but a few strands fell into his tanned, wrinkled face. He was older than Merle and better looking. His face was lean, and deeply tanned. He sported an old western styled mustache that hid his upper lip and ended halfway down towards his chin and it matched his hair.

His eyebrows were solid black to Merle's surprise. His eyes were a dark hazel that leaned more towards the green. He wore a tan colored leather jacket with frayed tassels that hung off his arms. He carried a Bowie knife and Remington. His jeans were stained with blood, his light tan cowboy boots darkened with the same thing. He didn't point the rifle at them, but in a warning that he could snap and shoot any second like a cobra. The man that stood close beside him was younger with peppering black hair, dark eyes, and a beer belly. He was armed with a six shooter and, rifle, and knife.

The third man was younger, younger than himself and Daryl, maybe just twenty-two at the most. His hair was dark blonde and he possessed handsome features, like the froo-froo ones you'd see on soap opera. The look of him made Merle wanna rough the pretty boy up a bit. He stood a little in front of the girl protectively.

"What's yer names, folks?" The man asked, his voice deep and gravelly, the kind of voice you'd hear on truck commercials.

The corner of Merle's lips turned up a little. The old man was starting Rick's three questions before Rick was. Merle focused his eyes on the girl and when it registered who it was it felt as if a safe was dropped on him. His lips fell and parted with disbelief, brows following. The girl's eyes locked with his and her expression turned to match his.

"Merle?"

Merle's lips turned into an incredulous grin. "Well fuck me up the asshole and call me 'Daisy'! Is that you MJ?

She didn't respond verbally, but she made a mad dash for him. He grunted as her body slammed into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Merle's heart kicked to start in his chest. Disbelief turned his adrenaline on again. He wrapped his good arm around her, hugging her back tightly.

Daryl was gonna flip his shit! MJ's alive! Holy fuckin' Christ!

Merle grinned as he heard her chuckling in relieved incredulity against him, her muscles relaxing. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was real glad to see her. He glanced behind her to see the leader of her small group relax and lower his rifle.

"Well, stranger, looks ta me like yer on our side."

* * *

**There we have it. I hope Daryl and Merle were in character. **

**AN: I have another Walking Dead multi-chapter fanfiction in the works along with a The Blacklist fanfiction as well. Also, updates to this story will be a few days at a time because I have to juggle feverish college work, moving into a new house, and life in general. There are not enough hours in the day for this lowly college student.**

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Here is chapter four. I apologize for the few day lateness, but I've been out of town. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! Thank you for your criticism. **

**This chapter establishes the main plot and will feel like a filler, but after this one things start to pick up the pace. **

**AN: I am creating an alternate website for the M rated chapters of this fic that I will not post on here, but I will be putting a link at the end of each M or M+ chapters that I dwindled down to T rating. You can go to that website if you are interested. I will be using that site for fanfictions that are similar and I have one that will definitely need it. **

**Without further ado, Chapter four.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Daryl was gonna flip his shit! MJ's alive! Holy fuckin' Christ!_

_Merle grinned as he heard her chuckling in relieved incredulity against him, her muscles relaxing. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was real glad to see her. He glanced behind her to see the leader of her small group relax and lower his rifle._

_"Well, stranger, looks ta me like yer on our side."_

"Oh, my God! Merle! I am so glad to see you!" MaryJane gasped as she hugged him.

"The feelin's mutual, MJ." Merle replied.

She stepped back, beaming up at him with those whiskey colored eyes. "I knew you'd be alive! I just knew it!..." She trailed off, her face growing pale as she glanced around the older man. "…is Daryl…?"

Merle gave her a mock look of hurt. "Ya think I'd really let anythin' happen ta my little brotha?"

MaryJane let out a breath of relief. "No…no, you wouldn't…how is he?"

The older Dixon sighed. "I ain't gonna lie ta ya. He's been pretty differen' without ya. He ain't like he was. He thinks yer dead."

Her eyes widened in panic. "What?"

Merle placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her growing panic. "Now, now, don't freak the fuck out on me, MJ. Ya need ta keep calm there, bookworm."

The younger girl smiled at his nickname that she once scorned. "You're right, sorry. I'm sure both of you thought I was dead…I wasn't the toughest girl back then."

Merle chuckled and made no move to deny it to make her feel better. "Nah, ya weren't, but that brings me ta wonder how ya _did_ make it."

MaryJane grinned with a hint of triumph at him, but it was replaced with sadness as she recalled the past months, even year since she escaped Atlanta when he was over run.

"Well, the day it happened I had a day off from school, I was teacher and I tried going to find you guys when my car broke down. All I had was my pocket knife, but I managed to kill a few of the walkers that surrounded me. I ran into the forest knowing it would be safer than going back to Atlanta. I stayed in the forest for days, living off the land like Daryl taught me…" Her eyes seemed to glow at the sound of his name. "After a while I realized I was lost and thought I was done for then, one day Con and his group found me and offered me asylum. If it wasn't for them I'd be dead or a walker." MaryJane explained in a rush, her adrenaline of seeing Merle making her thoughts fly ahead of her.

Merle smirked. "So Daryl's teachings payed off, eh? That's fuckin' great, MJ. I'm real fuckin' glad to see ya. Ya got no fuckin' idea. Yer bein' alive is gonna make Daryl real happy."

MJ frowned at Merle who gave her a look. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I just thought Daryl would've…"

Merle titled his head in realization. "Ah…you'd thought he'd try ta find ya."

The short woman nodded sadly and Merle scoffed. "He promised he would."

"Trust me, MJ, he wanted to...but I convinced 'im not ta." Her whiskey eyes grew dark in confused betrayal. "Now, don't go fuckin' sayin' nothin' 'til ya let me explain." He warned.

She scowled at him. "Okay…explain, Merle."

Merle sighed and began to speak.

* * *

_Daryl dashed from the house, bow on his shoulder and dead determination in his eyes. He was a man on a mission. _

_"Where do ya fuckin' think yer goin', little brotha?!" Merle yelled as he stepped from the shitty house, stuffing a gun in the front of his pants._

_Daryl turned back towards his brother as his hand grabbed the truck's driver door handle._

_"I'm goin' ta get, MaryJane, where else do ya think I'm fuckin' goin'?!" Daryl snapped back._

_Merle's icy blue eyes narrowed. His little idiotic shit of a brother wasn't thinking straight. Merle stalked down the stairs and grabbed his brother, roughly shoving him from the truck with anger in his icy eyes._

_"Ya ain't fuckin' thinkin'!"_

_"Get outta my goddamned way, Merle!" Daryl snarled as Merle got into his face defiantly._

_Merle's glare did nothing to intimidate his brother. Daryl was always stubborn, especially when it came to MJ. _

_"Ya ain't fuckin' goin' ta play knight in shinin' armor, Romeo!" The older Dixon ordered harshly._

_Daryl stepped closer in challenge. "Ya can't stop me, Merle."_

_Icy blue eyes narrowed further. "If ya think she's still alive then yer damned wrong, brotha. There's no fuckin' way she's alive."_

_Dark blue eyes narrowed, Daryl's jaw clenching. "We don't fuckin' know that!"_

_Merle tilted his head in mockery. "Really? Ya think yer weak girlfriend can hold 'er own against a damn whole herd of those things?!"_

_The younger Dixon stiffened and Merle sighed, seeing the dead-set determination in his brother's eyes. There was nothing Merle could say that would stop Daryl from going after her. _

_"She's in Atlanta, right?" Merle asked darkly and Daryl nodded._

_"As I recall tha city's swamped with those fuckin' things! Chances are she's already one o' 'em!"_

_"I don't give a fuck! I fuckin' promised 'er, Merle!" Daryl shouted, hitting the side of the truck in rage._

_"I know that, dammit! Ya ain't listenin' ta me! She's dead little brotha! If ya wanna do somethin' fer 'er ya keep yerself alive! That's what MJ'd want!"_

_Daryl fumed silently, jaw clenching as his eyes flickered at Merle. Daryl knew he was right. She wouldn't want him to jump into that fray to save her if he had the chance to save himself. He still wanted to find her. If he had to put her down…._

_Stop!_

_Merle's younger brother glared at him. The former military man could see the wheels in his head turning. Daryl couldn't shake Merle's logic. MaryJane had said those words herself even though Daryl promised to always protect and come for her. Now, that promise was just dust, blowing away in the wind. _

_It felt as if someone stuck a knife in Daryl's chest when he made his decision. Even if Daryl went Merle would follow him and drag his ass back. It wasn't that Merle didn't like MaryJane…he was just looking after the only person who meant something to him. Daryl respected that, but he didn't have to like his brother's over-protectiveness. Now, with giving in, he would be sentencing MaryJane to death…or something worse than death. His brother was right. There was no way MaryJane was equipped to survive like they could…if she was alive. _

_Even though Daryl taught her a little about surviving in the woods and handling guns…she was too fragile. Seeing those things walk around and chasing her would cause her to break down. He knew she wouldn't give up, but she wasn't the strongest person. She could barely shoot his bow without panicking. Her chances were slim. Merle was right. She was dead._

_Deep inside Daryl, he had a sliver of hope that she was alive, but with no proof it couldn't be nurtured. It would remain a tiny inkling in his mind. All he could cling to was that hope…and the high school picture she'd given him their senior year. He'd have that physical memory along with the ones in his mind…but it wasn't the same thing._

_Things would never be the same for him._

_Daryl looked his brother dead in the eyes with hatred and defeat._

_"Fine…let's get tha fuck outta 'ere."_

* * *

MaryJane swallowed, tears filling up in her eyes. Merle was right. She _had_ told Daryl to take care of himself before he took care of her. It stung that he hadn't come for her and she had eaten her own words when she was alone.

"Hey, now, hey, don't cry on me, MJ. Ya know I don't like no tears." Merle said, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

She chuckled and sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Don' blame 'im fer not comin' after ya. Blame me." He added, seeing the old hurt resurface in her whiskey eyes.

She looked into his icy eyes and Merle's heart softened. She didn't look accusatory at all. In fact, her eyes showed the exact opposite.

"I don't blame you. You were just protecting Daryl…he's all you had then and you didn't wanna risk something happening to him. I can't be mad at your for that. I would've done the exact same thing if I was in your shoes."

Merle scoffed incredulously. "Ya was always too fergivin'."

Her lips pulled back into a gentle smile. "I guess it's a tragic flaw."

He snorted, ruffling her hair in a brotherly manner. She giggled and shoved his hand away, not even noticing his right hand was missing, replaced by a blade.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see me?"

Merle gave her a look. "O' course fuckin' he will! He's gonna flip shit! He's been fuckin' hopin' ya was still alive and so 'ave I…ya know dat damn picture ya give 'im ya'lls senior year?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"He's still fuckin' got it. After we started lookin' fer a place to hunker down after tha world went ta shit, he pulled out that picture and just looked at it. Like he was missin' ya and I know he fuckin' was. He guarded dat thing with a fuckin' passion. E'ry time I tried ta take it he pounced on me like a goddamned bobcat…nearly took my balls off."

MaryJane giggled at him, imagining Daryl do that to Merle. She could only imagine the cussing storm Merle would release.

"He's had it all dis time and it's kinda rough lookin', but I think it's his way ta stay connected ta ya. I think it also kept givin' hope that he'd find ya again."

The girl before him was stunned. She never knew Merle had that level of thought. She knew he wasn't dumb, but he wasn't a genius either. Now, she looked at him differently. Even though he was sometimes an ass to her in the past she always respected him…and then her respect grew even more. Merle _did_ have a heart in there.

Where did it come from, that heart? When did Merle start feeling things he saw? What changed in him? Or, maybe who?

MaryJane smiled warmly and giggled.

"Wha? Wha's so damned funny?" He asked, a little defensively.

She shook her head. "Nothing it's just…"

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a crinkled picture. She handed it to him and he took it, chuckling with a shake of his head.

"How in fuck's name did ya get 'im ta grin like dat?"

Merle knew exactly how when her face went red. He gave her a mischievous smirk and studied the picture. Daryl was leaned against a tree, head turned towards her, his eyes sparkling with anticipation and amusement. Even though it was kind of hard to see, the corners of his lips were turned up in a subtle smile. His hair was shorter then, just hitting a few inches down his forehead. He still had his facial hair then too. He looked so much younger, now he had aged, the lines of stress had become more apparent. It had on all of them.

Merle glanced at MaryJane as he thought of that. She had aged too, but she looked good like she always had. The only difference was the stress lines in between her eyebrows, in the corner of her eyes, and where they parenthesis made home around her lips. She was still pretty, but she wasn't his Beth.

"I'm sure we've both aged." She said weakly, noting how Merle studied her face.

Merle shrugged, glancing back at the picture. "Don' matta none. In the world now, ee's all aged too fuckin' ahead o' our time…"

Again, MaryJane was taken aback. He seemed more…human now. She liked it. Merle glanced at Rick who was talking to the leader of MaryJane's group.

"What tha fuck was ya'll doin out 'ere?"

MaryJane sighed before answering. "Well, we had to get supplies for the rest of the group, food and what not. We didn't see the herd coming before it was too late. We were lucky you guys showed up. Thanks for that by the way, you saved my butt."

The older Dixon grinned. "Ya ain't gotta thank me. I's jus' glad it was you I saved insteada some otha girl dat don' mean shit."

"I guess I owe you." She smiled.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Nah, ain't necessary. I think it's Daryl who's gonna owe me."

MaryJane bit her lip and glanced at Rick in uncertainty. Merle's eyes followed hers.

"Don' worry, he'll let ya'll come along ta our place. Wouldn't fuckin' leave ya'll out 'ere…he's a bleeding 'eart and a cop…makes a pretty shitty mix at times."

The younger, shorter girl beside him studied the man who looked to be her age or a few years older. "What's his name?"

"Officer Friendly,"

MaryJane gave him a scolding glare, one that said: 'Really? _Really?_' Merle gave her a look of mock innocence and titled his head, looking like a creepy child. Her eyes widened and she leaned away which made him chuckle and return to normal.

"What's his _real_ name?"

"Aw, ya take all tha fuckin' fun outta it." She rolled her eyes. "His name's Rick Grimes, that boy there's 'is kid, Carl and the ninja woman in Michonne."

MaryJane gazed at the others softly, sensing gentle people that were hardened by the trials of living in the world where the dead walked. She understood them all too well.

"Where's Daryl if he's not here? Is he back at ya'lls' base camp?" MaryJane asked, scanning her group members, ignoring the searing gaze of the youngest boy from her group.

Merle nodded. "He took watch after we left and he had watch all fuckin' night long."

Worry bubbled in MaryJane. "Why didn't he take off and go to sleep?"

Merle shrugged. "He don' tell me shit, but I think ya know tha reason why, MJ."

Her face fell as she nodded. Daryl was losing sleep and vital energy because of her and his own self-guilt and disgust. It wasn't fair to him. He was slowly starting to hurt himself. Realizing that made MaryJane want to go to him, hug him, hold him close and promise him that she was alive and that she'd never leave him again. She wanted to try and fix him like she did when they were teenagers. Her heart began to race at the thought of seeing him again.

After she found Con's group and they started further into the forests, she had high hopes of running into Daryl. She was optimistic that it wouldn't be long till she saw him again. As the days passed and she waited she replayed the past in her head, remembering high school, their friendship and the love she felt for him. After all that time she still loved him. She doubted she could love anyone else but him. He had been her everything, the one person who could understand her when others couldn't. He was her best friend, her first and only lover. She replayed those days and nights of bliss in her head, eagerly awaiting the day they would be together again.

Yet, as the days turned into months without a sight or trace of him, her optimism began to fade, but her hope didn't. She prayed every night to God, if he was still there, and begged to see Daryl again, even if it was just a glance. If she knew he was alive then she could live the rest of her days in peace. Now, after all the time that passed, God answered her prayer. Soon, hopefully, she was going to see him again. Joy leapt into her heart, making a large smile grow across her face. Her whiskey eyes lit up as Merle handed the picture back to her.

Merle knew she was thinking of his brother and he was glad she still wanted to see him. He figured that she might've moved on already and boy…that would destroy his brother. Merle's icy blue eyes shot to those of the young kid of MaryJane's group, finally tired of feeling the stare. The kid was watching her intensely, as if she was his and his to protect. Merle's own protectiveness rose up, making his muscles stiffen. No man would try and make moves on his brother's woman and this kid wasn't any different. She was Daryl's long before this kid knew her and he'd make sure he wouldn't stand in the way of his brother and MaryJane's reunion.

Though, he wouldn't mind letting Daryl beat the shit outta him, but he knew any wrong move between the two groups might start something bad. They already had the Governor on their asses they didn't need anyone else. The kid's eyes met Merle's and he quickly looked away.

_Yeah, that's right ya'll little shit. Look away._

Merle looked down at MaryJane who was busy gazing at Daryl's picture, excitement radiating off her. A fond grin twitched at the corners of his lips, but it faded as he glanced back at the kid who was watching MaryJane again.

_Little prick don' look like he's even his puberty yet. _

The kid looked at Merle again. Merle stepped a few inches closer to MaryJane, giving him a warning glare, one that signaled something dangerous.

_She ain't yours, keep her eyes offa 'er or yer gonna regret it._

The asshole Dixon had to give the kid credit when he didn't look away, but kept his gaze, lifting his head towards the challenge. Merle laughed on the inside.

_A'ight, kid. If it's war ya wan, yer gonna get itt. Then yer gonna get an ass whoopin' by my brotha and me. Ya aint' gonna know what hit ya._

Soon he looked away and it left Merle bothered. He wasn't bothered by much but he could feel the kid would be a problem later on. Merle looked at MaryJane.

"Who's tha kid?"

MaryJane glanced at the kid who was watching Rick speak. "Oh, that's Jeremy."

Merle watched her as she looked at the kid. There was fondness, but Merle could see no attraction or longing in her eyes. In fact, it looked like how a sister would look at her brother or a mother to her kid.

_So, it's all one sided._

Merle knew the kid was attracted to her because he'd seen the exact same look on Daryl before. He just hoped that he saw right, that MaryJane felt nothing for the kid. If she moved on it would shatter Daryl's world.

"Ain't he a little young?" Merle inquired with a hint of an accusatory tone.

MaryJane's brows furrowed at her. "What do you mean?"

Merle' expression darkened. "Ya ain't noticed tha way he looks at ya?"

She swallowed and lowered her eyes. "Of course I have."

Merle crossed his arms, gazing at her expectantly. There was no way she'd break his brother's heart without an explanation. If she was indeed with the kid, Merle wouldn't let her go see his brother. Better off letting Daryl think she's dead.

MJ sighed heavily. "He was the one in Con's group that found me. He led them to me and they offered me a place with them. I was lost and he was there for me. He welcomed me in and helped me through the times when I hit my lows, Merle. He's a good kid and my friend. I owe him a lot…he was the one who told me to keep on hoping that Daryl was alive."

A harsh scoff from the taller, older man followed. "He jus' fuckin' said that. From tha way he looks at ya I don' think he fuckin' was sincere 'bout what he fuckin' said. He wants ya fer 'imself, MJ. He fuckin' wants ya."

She released a sound of absurdity from between her lips. "Yeah, right. I'm sure I'm old enough to be his mother!"

Merle stared at her with incredulity. She was blind to the whole thing. She didn't see that the kid liked her more than as a friend. Apparently, his bond with her was stronger on his side than on hers.

"So…ya ain't got feelin's fer him?" Merle asked cautiously and in warning to her.

MaryJane felt like Merle had punched her in the gut as he gazed down at her suspiciously.

"No, I _don't_. I promise, Merle. I love Daryl and I _only_ want him, okay? There could never be anyone else for me."

She felt like a specimen under a microscope as he studied her. Was he really questioning her feelings for Daryl? How could he? Jeremy was just someone she talked to when she couldn't talk to Daryl. She liked him, yes, but as a friend and as a younger brother. Just the thought of being with him in any other way felt…disgusting. Though, there was that one time…

No! That couldn't affect Jeremy! They promised each other that they'd forget that and move on! Was it possible that he wasn't wanting to forget what happened? Was Merle right?

"I believe ya...but jus' know that even though I like ya and yer my brotha's woman don' fuckin' mean that I ain't weary o' any other man that's seemed to stake a damn claim on ya. There ain't no deeper reason for 'im ta want ya, right?"

Mary Jane broke from her thoughts and bit her lip. If she told Merle he would tell Daryl, wouldn't he? She knew that if she didn't say anything it might come back to bite her should Jeremy try to use it to hurt Daryl.

"Well…um…"

Merle felt his stomach drop. _Oh shit._ "'Well, um' wha?"

MJ swallowed. "There was one time that, um, I hit a low with depression and I lost hope that I would find Daryl again…Jeremy held me as I sobbed and for a moment I got lost in the past. I thought it was Daryl holding me, whispering in my ear...I kissed him and I said Daryl's name…I just missed him so much and I…I…I thought…We promised that it wouldn't happen again. I thought things went back to normal, but…I swear…it meant nothing…"

She trailed off and hesitantly gazed up at Merle whose expression was one she wasn't expecting. Surprisingly, he look rather…understanding, but she could still see that he was pissed. What the hell happened to the Merle she knew before?

"Well, fuck me, MJ, I thought you'd gone and fucked the kid!" She winced and he just lifted her face with his hand. "I ain't mad…well, maybe jus' a little, but I can understand dat things happen when our fuckin' emotions get in tha way. It happens with me, Daryl, and e'ryone else. We're only fuckin' human. As long as ya ain't wantin' tha kid then I ain't gonna blame shit on ya, 'kay?"

She nodded in relief, gazing thankfully at him.

He dropped his hand and sighed heavily. "Seems like the goddamned kid don' feel tha same fuckin' way."

MaryJane frowned, playing with the string on her button down shirt. "If I could take it back I would…he's known about Daryl…everyone knows about Daryl and Jeremy knows I love him…I don't understand why he would want me when he knows the only reason I live is for Daryl."

Merle was glad to hear that. He believed her completely. She was a person who could never lie, at least not well. He knew she wasn't lying to him then.

"Once yer reunited with Daryl I'd tell 'im what ya told me and if ya need me come an' get me. If he throws a bitch fit I'll knock the shit outta 'im. Deal?" He asked, holding his fist out.

MaryJane giggled and bumped fists with him. That was when she looked down at his right hand and found it to be replaced with a blade. Her eyes bugged out as her eyes shot back up to him in worry.

"Oh, my God! What happened?!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on his right arm.

MaryJane noticed how his eyes flickered bitterly to Rick.

"It's a long fuckin' story, MJ. I ain't fuckin' worried 'bout it no more. Can't get it back so there's no damned need in worryin' 'bout it. I kinda like it now."

She offered him a confident and warm smile. "I think it fits you."

He let out an airy chuckle through his nose as he studied. Christ, it was good to see her. It dawned on him that he had missed her too. She was always easy to talk to, always welcoming no matter how someone treated her.

"Ya think?" He winked, lifting his wrist.

"You'll tell me what happened someday?" She asked hopefully.

He smirked and nodded. "Sure, I will."

She grinned and just looked at him. It was so good to see him. It didn't really hit her that she was actually talking to Daryl's brother. The magnitude of the situation hadn't hit her, but when it did Merle was sure it would bring her to her knees.

* * *

Minutes earlier, after they'd just taken the herd down and MaryJane tackled Merle, Rick lowered his gun. He glanced at Merle and the girl who were hugging then back to the man whose eyes were softer now. Who was she? Was she someone from Merle's past? Did Daryl know her too? Even though the girl and Merle were friendly it didn't help lessen Rick's anxiety at the situation before them. He turned his eyes towards the older leader who was looking at Merle and the girl curiously, but almost as if it were old news.

Did he know who Merle was?

"What's ya'lls names?" Rick asked politely, but suspiciously.

The man answered without hesitation and pointed to those in his small group. "My name's Con Slade, this 'ere…" He pointed to the beer belly man on his left. "…is Slim Grant and the kid over 'ere is Jeremy Duncan. The girl huggin' your man is MaryJane Jenkins. Who're ya'll?"

Rick wanted to ask the questions, but knew that any wrong moves could make them hostile. He glanced at Merle and the girl 'MaryJane' who was clinging to Merle like he was her lifeline.

"I'm Rick Grimes, that's my son Carl, Michonne and Merle Dixon." Rick answered, then bounced off.: "How many walkers ya'll kill?"

Con blinked and shrugged, tossing a glance back to Merle, then back to Rick. "Lost count, don't care no more. They's nothin' but a damn nuisance. The more we kill the better. Don't make no difference. Wha' 'bout ya'll?"

Con knew what kind of game Rick was playing, but he was curious as well about them. Why not go ahead and play three question Ping-Pong.

Rick shrugged. "We all lost count too."

"Figures," Slim voiced with an accent as thick as Merle's.

"How many people ya killed?" Rick asked, hand tightening on his pistol.

"In all?" Con asked and Rick nodded. "Three,"

"Why?"

Con stared at Rick solemnly. "'Cause they didn' wanna turn inta those walkin' corpses out there. I figure tha same goes fer ya'll. "

The cop nodded in understanding and affirmation. Rick glanced at Michonne who nodded. Then he turned his gaze to Merle who was talking quietly to the girl.

"We've got a place. Ya'll can come with us." Rick offered.

Con smiled softly, taken aback by their hospitality. "I appreciate that, Mr. Grimes, but it ain't just the four of us. We've got some more."

Rick shrugged. "We'll go get 'em. Ya'll got a safe place?"

Con sighed heavily. "If ya call a rundown barn a safe place."

"We've got a prison. It's well protected…you could stay for a little while if ya wanted." Carl offered, taking a stand by his father.

Mr. Slade smiled warmly at the boy and glanced at Slim who nodded. "I think we'll take ya up on that offer there, son."

A corner of Rick's mouth twitched, pleased and he holstered his gun. "Is there more of ya'll?"

Con nodded. "We got a few more. My wife, my daughter, her two kids, Slim's son and his wife. Ya'll sure ya'll got room fer us?"

"The prison's really big. Ya'll could have a whole block to yourselves." Rick assured.

A pleased smiled came across the silver haired man's face. "Sounds good."

His eyes flickered to MaryJane who was walking with Merle towards them. Con studied the man. He recognized him as Merle, the brother of MaryJane's lost boyfriend. The older man was pleased that she found one of them. That means the second wasn't too far away. Con smiled fondly at MaryJane who smiled at Rick then looked to Con.

"They were kind enough ta offer us a place to stay for a while." Con informed, using his head to gesture to Rick.

MaryJane's eyes widened, her heart leaping into her throat. She zipped towards Rick and surprised everyone as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

Rick, stunned, patted her back gently, chuckling quietly. "You're welcome, ma'am."

She pulled back and smiled brightly at Rick and he was momentarily taken aback at how…happy she was to hear that he had offered her group asylum. She seemed too excited as she beamed at Merle. Rick glanced questioningly at Merle who just smirked back at him.

"Uh, how'd you two know each other?" Rick asked, looking at MaryJane politely.

"'Cause, Officer Friendly, this girl 'ere is Daryl's woman." Merle answered, taking a step closer to her.

Rick's eyes widened a fraction. Con grinned a little at the other man's reaction. After MaryJane had been with them awhile Con had seen her looking at the picture of the boy she called Daryl and she told him the whole story. She told him how she wanted to look for him and Con tried to give her hope that she would find him. Now, maybe it wouldn't be too long before she finally was. Con grabbed up his rifle and glanced at his followers. The older man frowned at Jeremy who glared at Merle Dixon, glancing at MaryJane possessively and scowled. The kid had no boundaries or common sense to know when he wasn't wanted. As bad as that sounded, Con knew of the kid's desire towards MJ.

MaryJane had no feelings except friendship and even motherliness towards the kid. Jeremy was a hard worker and strong fighter, but he was young and impressionable. Con was just worried that it happened to be MaryJane who carried a big load of baggage on her shoulders that involved another man whom she obviously loved. Jeremy didn't respect that boundary and made it his job to help her. At the time, Con hadn't thought twice since the kid lost his mother and girlfriend during the beginning of the apocalypse.

Con figured that losing those two important women drew him towards MaryJane. As they started growing closer and Con saw Jeremy change. He was extra worried about her, possessive and protective to a point that Con wanted to smack him upside the head. Everyone knew about Daryl and to see Jeremy hoping to try and make her forget him was irritating. Regardless, she was faithful to this man called Dixon. She never returned Jeremy's feelings of anything other than friendship. Con just hoped the kid's feelings didn't get in the way of MaryJane's happiness.

It was obvious to Con that Jeremy wanted her, but it was unethical because she was much older than him. None of the group would accept it unless they were both willing parties and sure about their choices. Though, it would never get any further than what it was then, not with her long lost love being so close. Con knew the kid would try something, but what and when was yet to be seen. MaryJane was like a daughter to him and her happiness meant a lot to him. If this Daryl made her happy when Con'd see to it that it was ruined by anything or anyone. Not even a member of his own group, a kid who was hurting as much as the next person was.

"Well, how 'bout Merle and I go with ya'll to get the rest of your group? Carl and Michonne can wait at our vehicle and lead ya'll to the prison." Rick suggested, glancing at his group for agreement.

Con shrugged. "Sounds good ta me. Our camp's a few miles from 'ere and our truck's just past the green houses the next street over."

Rick nodded and gave the 'go' to his son and Michonne who nodded towards Con and hurried towards their truck. The cop nodded to Merle who wrapped his arm casually around MaryJane's shoulder. Rick and Con both noticed the brotherly protective and possessiveness in his stance and eyes despite looking so nonchalant.

Con also took notice of how Merle sent a warning glare towards Jeremy. The poor kid would be in for a fight if he tried to sabotage MaryJane's happiness. Con frowned slightly, feeling bad for the kid and began leading Rick and the others back towards their truck. They all piled into the truck with Con in the driver's seat, Slim in the middle, Rick in the passenger's seat, Jeremy behind him, and MaryJane in the middle with Merle on her left.

Once they were safely in, they set out with Con telling Rick about what they've been doing to survive. Merle kept his arm around MaryJane, making sure she was right beside him, her form touching his. It was his way of keeping her far from the kid as possible. He kept sending glares at the kid who glanced at MaryJane softly, his hand slowly inching towards her, wanting to touch her.

"We woulda stayed at that farm if another guy and 'is group hadn't run us off and threatened us."

Merle froze in the slightest. He glanced at Rick.

"You remember who it was?" Rick asked curiously.

Con shrugged. "Some guy called the Governor."

Merle's blood ran cold, his arm tightening around MaryJane. Rick glanced back at Merle, giving him a look that told him to keep quiet. MaryJane felt Merle's muscles stiffen and she looked up at him, confused by his sudden coldness at the mention of that bastard the Governor.

"We've had some run-ins with him too." Rick commented earning a sympathetic look from Con and Slim.

"Ya'll too, huh? Damn." Slim sighed, shaking his head as he spoke.

"He's a slippery son o'va bitch. Nearly killed my wife while tryin' ta burn the farm down." Con growled, his tan hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Rick sighed unhappily. "He's been tryin' ta sabotage our fences 'round the prison and sending out attacks from Woodbury."

Con's black eyebrows rose. "Any bad damage?"

The cop shook his head. "Nothin' we can't fix. We jus' fear that next time his attack will be worse than the one before."

"Damn," Slim cussed, spitting his tobacco into an old water bottle in the cup holder.

Merle glanced at MaryJane who was looking up at him curiously. He quickly relaxed his arm and gave her a dirty smirk which she rolled her eyes in return. He wasn't fooling her. She'd get it out of him one way or another. Or she'd ask Daryl…a dazed expression of longing filled her face.

_Daryl_

"Well, if ya'll have problems while we's there we'll stand with ya'll and fight the bastard." Con assured, sending Rick a promising look as he drove.

A smile grew on Rick's face. "Thanks, we really appreciate that, but I don't want ya'll blood on my hands, Mr. Slade."

"Con and it's not a problem. Somebody needs ta stand up ta that bastard and ya need help and take it while it's there." Con replied assuredly.

Merle grinned at Rick who was taken aback by his willingness to help them. They would need the extra man power if they were planning on fighting the Governor. His grin vanished when he pondered what might happen if it came out that Merle was the Governor's right-hand man at one time. He had no doubt it would be hell and Con's group might turn on them. Rick was asking for problems.

Minutes later Con pulled into an old dirt road that was a straight shot through thicker forest. A few moments later Con shut the truck off and Merle looked to see a barn looked like it was ready to collapse inward from the roof. He grimaced, but understood their situation. Merle slipped from the truck, holding his door open for MaryJane who climbed out behind him. Jeremy had been waiting on his side for her. Merle glared at him and slammed his door closed.

For some reason he despised the kid. He wanted to take his pretty boy face and smash it in. The violent thoughts vanished as MaryJane grabbed his metal cover over his wrist and dragged him towards the barn. Con was talking quietly with Rick and Slim while Jeremy followed, shoulders tense, hands curled into fists.

They all froze when an older woman, about Con's age stepped from behind the open barn door, shotgun drawn and pointed towards them. She was still good looking for her age. She was thin, tan with orange-red hair pony tail and brown eyes. She wore blood stained jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a dark brown cargo vest that ended with dark brown boots. She looked ready to kill, but when she recognized who it was she lowered the gun and ran to Con, throwing her arms around him in relief. Con hugged her back and Merle saw the obvious loving connection, a bond that was strong even through the apocalypse. He admired it from afar, glad to see some bonds remain strong. Con gave her a soft look and turned her towards the newcomers.

"Merle, Rick, this 'ere's my wife, Katherine. Katie, this is Rick Grimes and that's Merle Dixon. They helped save our asses from a herd of walkers in town." Con explained using his rifle to point between the two men.

The beautiful older woman smiled thankfully at Rick and Merle. "Oh, thank you both! Without these four we wouldn't be able to survive."

Rick just smiled at her, shaking her thanks off. "I'm sure they woulda done the same for us."

"Thank you, regardless." She thanked then looked at Merle, seeing him standing so close to MaryJane.

It finally dawned on her who it was.

"Oh, my! Aren't you Daryl's brother?" She asked, stepping towards them.

MaryJane beamed Katie, grabbing her hand. "Yes, this is Merle. I told you about him."

Katie's dark eyes grew with anticipation. "Does he know where Daryl is?"

MJ nodded her head feverishly. "Rick and Merle are staying at a prison with a group of people and Daryl's with them."

Con's wife let out a laugh of delight. "Oh! MaryJane! I'm so excited for you! Finally, you'll see him again! See! Didn't I tell you you'd find him again?!"

Merle grinned as Katie hugged the younger girl, the two of them jumping up and down in excitement. He looked at Con who was just shaking his head fondly at his wife's overexcitement. When Katie pulled back she grabbed one of MaryJane's shoulders.

"So, you're goin' back with them, right?"

Con answered for MJ. "We're all goin', Katie."

Katie turned and looked at her husband in confusion, but relief at the same time.

"Let's all go inside and we'll explain what's happened." Con suggested.

Katie nodded, smiling at Merle like he was a miracle from God. She glanced at his arm, unfazed by seeing his right hand replaced by a blade. She grabbed his good arm and MaryJane's hand, pulling them towards the barn. Merle shot MaryJane a look which made her giggle. Merle wasn't used to being touched by strangers, but since MJ was okay with it he'd tough it out.

Minutes later Merle and Rick were introduced to the rest of the group. They met Con's daughter and grandchildren. Their daughter, Emily had two little boys named Luke and Mark. Their father was missing and believed to be dead. Emily was a pretty girl, a little too skinny, but she had light brown hair and her father's hazel eyes. Both boys were black haired, one with brown eyes and the other with blue eyes. Slim introduced his wife Beverly, or Bev, who was a stout woman with short, curly blonde hair. Their son was Charlie who looked more like Slim. He was a tall, lanky country boy who sported an old _Bass Pro Shop_, cameo ball cap.

He wasn't able to get up because he sprained his ankle trying to avert walkers from the barn. He was more than happy to hear that Rick was offering them a safer place to stay for a while. After introductions were made Rick and Merle helped them pack what little supplies they had. A few of the men lifted Charlie into the back of the truck, making sure to not hurt his ankle. They all piled into the truck and truck bed. Rick guided Con back to the town where Michonne and Carl were waiting with the truck.

They looked more than relieved to see Rick and Merle again. A few of the others from Con's truck climbed into theirs. MaryJane rode with Merle, making sure that he wouldn't disappear if he left her sight. He made fun of her for being extra clingy which she shook off, sticking her tongue out at him immaturely. MaryJane and Merle glanced back every few minutes to make sure Con was still following.

When it finally occurred to MaryJane that they were heading to see Daryl her heart started to run a marathon in her chest. Her hand wrapped around Merle's shirt sleeve tightly, her legs shaking in anticipation. Merle grinned down jokingly at her.

"Ya ain't excited are ya?"

MaryJane shot him a scowl. "Bite me."

He chuckled. "Ooo! Don't tempt me."

She used her other hand to punch his muscular arm. He feigned hurt which made her feel bad, but once she realized he was faking it she punched him again.

"Calm yer tities, bookworm, we're almost there." Merle said, earning another punch.

"Ow, there's gonna be a bruise there." He complained, rubbing his arm.

She didn't reply, but just stared out the front of truck, waiting for the trees to break to show the prison. Her body was working overtime in excitement, the adrenaline stirring in her veins. She was so close. So close to seeing Daryl again. At last! She began to gently bounce in her seat, earning a grin from Carl and a curious look from Rick who felt her anticipation. He still didn't know all that he wanted to about this girl and Daryl. It was a mystery he wanted to figure out.

Merle felt her anticipation radiate into him making him feel impatient to see Beth again. Even though he hadn't thought about her before then, he felt the quiet stirrings of longing in his belly at the thought of her. He'd see her soon. Just like Daryl'll see his woman soon.

After a long drive, the trees broke, the prison towering before them, walkers lined up along the fences. MaryJane's heart leapt in her throat as Rick hurried through the fences and the main gate was opened by an Asian boy who was flanked by a pretty short cut, dark haired girl. Rick pulled through and made sure Con had enough room to pull in fully and turned the truck off. Merle popped his door open and stepped out. MaryJane nearly fell out in her excitement. Merle caught her before her face could hit the ground.

"Watch it, there, MJ, don't wanna break yer damned nose right befer ya see my brotha." He warned, balancing her on her two, shaky feet.

Merle turned towards Con's group who were filing from their truck. He grinned evilly at Glenn who ignored him and went to Rick with Maggie in tow.

"Who're these people, Rick?"

"They're some survivors we found while under attack by a herd." Rick explained.

Glenn eyed them suspiciously, even as Con strolled towards them with Slim right behind him.

"Are you sure they can be trusted? How do you know they aren't with the Governor?"

"If they was with the Governor, I'd fuckin' know it." Merle hissed, glaring at the kid who just glared back defiantly.

Con reached them then, giving Glenn a warm smile.

"Con, this is Glenn and Maggie. They're…"

Merle turned and looked towards MaryJane who was looking amongst the crowd of people. She didn't recognize the few that came out to greet them and Rick who followed to introduce them. Rick, knowing why MaryJane was sidetracked, didn't bother her and Merle. Merle glanced to see Beth looking at him. Merle pointed secretly to the distracted MaryJane and mouthed her name to Beth. Her blue eyes widened and she studied the girl. After a few seconds Beth's eyes shot back to him incredulously.

Merle mouthed his brother's name in question. Beth glanced up at the watch tower and Merle nodded. He sent Beth a wink and smirk which made her blush. He felt his pants tighten in reaction. He focused his attention on MaryJane who was fidgeting in her spot, eyes scanning the crowd hopefully.

"If yer wantin' ta find 'im he's on watch in tha tower." MaryJane looked up to where Merle gestured.

She made a move to head that way when Merle grabbed her arm.

"Better go ta 'is cell and wait fer 'im." She nodded, not really paying attention to him because of her spinning mind.

He pulled her arm, leading her into the prison. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beth follow surreptitiously. MaryJane didn't care to take in details of the prison for she had something more important on her mind. She tripped over her own feet a few times, making Merle have to catch and steady her before continuing. They went with haste to make sure she'd get there before Daryl did. Once they climbed up the stairs Merle released her arm and gently shoved her into his brother's cell.

MaryJane zipped around to look wide eyed at him, body trembling with eager anticipation and fear. Merle gave her a confident grin.

"He should be 'ere in a few minutes. Don' give 'im too much o' a heart attack, please."

She had no voice to retort as he walked away. Unable to move, she stood frozen in the middle of the small cell, her heart pounding in her ears. She began to count down the minutes in her head, wondering what was going to happen in the time to come.

* * *

Merle pulled Beth into an empty cell, pressing his mouth hard against hers. She kissed him back, relishing in his intoxicating kiss of longing. She missed him…even if he was only gone for a few hours. Her heart raced in joy as she inhaled his scent and felt the warmth of an arm snake around her waist, pulling her against him possessively. Their tongues danced intimately, savoring the taste of the other. Beth moaned, making Merle's lower body harden in response. Moments passed when she pulled back for air, his lips pressed against her neck, then forehead.

"How?" She breathed.

"Long story." Merle responded, as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"What now?"

Merle chuckled. "Now we wait…I'd love to be a damned fly on the wall right now."

* * *

Daryl ignored the new group of people and left the watch tower as Carl walked through the door. He thought maybe the kid had tried to say something to him, but he ignored the young kid. All he wanted to do was fall in his bed and die for a few days. He caught a glance of Rick talking to an older, silver haired man. He shouldered his bow and headed inside. He quietly clomped up the stairs, the emptiness in his chest returning as it always did. He ran a hand through his dirty hair and sighed.

He patted his breast pocket, feeling the outline of MaryJane's picture. A surge of pain went through his chest as he removed his hand from the pocket. Another sleepless night of the past haunting him endlessly. He glared at the steps, feeling the urge to punch the wall. He admitted that he hoped that MaryJane might be in that group that Rick and Merle brought in, but he dashed that thought away quickly. No need in giving his hopes up.

He cursed God, his luck, and himself. He cursed the day he didn't tell Merle to fuck himself and head into Atlanta. His own self-loathing grew, driving him mad. Angry water filled his eyes I frustration. After he walked down the hall he turned into his cell, dropping his bow on the desk. He sighed and froze when he felt another presence in the room. He turned his head and when his eyes locked on the form.

The air was knocked from his lungs. His heart stopped beating, his knees starting to tremble as whiskey locked with blue.

"MaryJane?"

* * *

**There we have it. Once again, I hope Merle was in character. Yes, one of those nasty cliffhangers...again. **

**I hope it was enjoyable. This is my longest chapter by far and the future ones may be this long, depending on what actually happens in future chapters. More of Daryl to come soon, I know he was only in this chapter for a few moments. It will be worth it in the future, my dear readers.**

**AN: I will be updating every five to six days, depending on my college schedule and life in general. Thank you for being patient with me. **

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Chapter 5 has arrived. **

_If this chapter seems choppy or strange it is because I've contracted a rather nasty stomach bug that brings me pain every so often. I apologize ahead of time if the chapter isn't up to par. I just did not want to leave you all hanging for two weeks. The next chapter might not be up for another week because I have a very important paper to start writing for my English class and that will require most of my attention. So, give me a week and a few days to post chapter 6, please. I don't know how long I will have this illness._

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! **

**AN: REMINDER: I am creating an alternate website for the M rated chapters of this fic that I will not post on here, but I will be putting a link at the end of each M or M+ chapters that I dwindled down to T rating. You can go to that website if you are interested. I will be using that site for fanfictions that are similar and I have one that will definitely need it. **

**I am happy to announce that my story has had over 1,200 views! I am so thrilled to see that people are looking at it! Thank you all!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The world seemed to stop turning and time stop ticking. Everything froze in place. The man and woman stared at each, incredulous, excited, and bewildered. As Daryl stared at her, his dark blue eyes widened, his feet feeling like lead. His heart skipped to a race, his mind starting to spin as he stared at her, the ghost of the woman he so missed. Daryl wondered if he was dreaming, but as his eyes skimmed over her he knew she had to be real. She looked too real. She had to be real, she was even covered in blood and aged with time.

"_MaryJane_?" He managed with his gravelly voice.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her legs trembling at the amount of emotion that was taking over her. There he was! At last! Daryl in the flesh! He was alive, so very alive! Oh, how she missed him! The ache in her bones returned and her knees were ready to collapse from under her.

"_Daryl_," She whispered, her voice breaking.

She lunged across the cell and threw herself into his arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck. The dam broke, tears spilling from her eyes and sobs erupting from her throat. Daryl didn't move, stunned by the impact. She felt so real. When he inhaled he caught a whiff of her scent, that sweet, intoxicating scent he knew so well. His arms, shaking violently, wrapped around her. When his hands touched the material of her jacket he was gone. His arms coiled tightly around her, pulling her violently against him.

With an arm holding her waist, the other went up to cup the back of her neck, memorizing the soft feel of her hair as he did before. Daryl's mind was spinning so fast that he felt his knees begin to tremble. Everything inside him rejoiced, his racing heart, his gut, his hands, everything. As he held her, trying to take in what just happened and in reality of it, Daryl felt the angry tears turn into water of joy. Taking a deep breath of her smell, he closed his eyes tightly in relief. A tear fell from Daryl's eye as he buried his face in her neck.

MaryJane inhaled his musky scent that was laced with sweat. Her heart was beating feverishly against the cage in her chest. Her arms left his neck to wrap around his torso, grabbing tightly onto his leather vest. His body was so large and warm around her. The safety she felt with Daryl returned and never had she felt this safe since the apocalypse. She felt whole again, like that empty place had been filled now that she was with him.

That pitting in Daryl's chest vanished and the empty ache in him ceased to throb. He reaffirmed that she was in his arms by loosening his arm then retightening it. With every second that passed by it became all the more real. MaryJane sobbed violently against him in relief and Daryl sniffed quietly, barely feeling the tears that started to stream out of his eyes.

The world around them vanished and nothing else mattered. A walker could've walked in and Daryl wouldn't have noticed nor cared. She was here! She was with him! She was fuckin' alive! Holy fuckin' Christ! With hearing those thoughts finally break through the spinning chaos in his head he pulled back from her slightly, looking down at her with an incredulous expression and it almost looked like he was in physical pain from what he felt on the inside.

"MaryJane," He whispered deeply and in disbelief.

Her water filled whiskey eyes gazed down into hers intensely. She stared back up at him, her face pink and cheeks tear stained. God, she looked beautiful.

"You're real?" Daryl asked weakly.

She nodded, lifted a hand to rest it on his cheek. "I'm real…are you?"

Daryl's hand swiftly grabbed hers, keeping it against his warm cheek. Her hands were chilly and clammy from anticipation. Her hand felt real against his skin. The tracker's heart skipped a beat as he turned his face into her hand, his lips gently kissing her palm.

He nodded feverishly. "Fuck yeah,"

Daryl's eyes stared back into hers. There were no words to describe what either of them felt. All they knew is that it had been too long. Daryl didn't release her hand as he lifted his free one to cup her wet cheek. MaryJane stepped closer, their bodies molded together. Daryl's fingers grazed across her skin and he let an incredulous chuckle escape his slightly parted lips.

MaryJane stared into his eyes adoringly, her mind flashing to the past of their relationship that had grown from nothing into something beautiful. Something that helped Daryl stay on a relatively good path throughout his life. Now, he didn't have to stray far.

Dark blue eyes just gazed at her, soaking in her features, unfazed by the age that had begun to weather her youthful features. Despite it all, she was still beautiful to him. The disbelief that raged inside him made him question, again, if she was real. All that time wondering if somehow she was alive was well spent. That feeling he never nurtured deep down in his gut had been true all along. It made him wonder why he even began to doubt her in the first place.

"I thought you was dead." He breathed, his calloused hands feeling her soft skin.

"I'm not though…I made it." She smiled back in a whisper.

"Yeah, ya did…yer fuckin' alive." Daryl nodded in relief, letting the emotions wash over him completely.

He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed at the contact, hearts rejoicing, reveling in the assuring contact and presence. It was like a story from one of those stupid romance novels MaryJane used to read. She made it her job to tell him about the story and the characters. At the time he couldn't give two shits, but now he understood what she was talking about. He understood what the characters felt like, especially the male love interest in the story. He understood how a man could long and yearn for a woman. Daryl finally understood how one's life can be changed in one burst of light from just one glance or one word and how what he thought was wrong was right and vice versa.

He was a man once blind, but no longer. Her soft breaths ghosted against his parted lips. The cracks in his once broken heart were sealed, like it had never been broken, but the remnants of shadows remained in the scars. Daryl opened his eyes, brushing his nose gently with hers. Her whiskey eyes gazed fondly into his with a mix of something he had no real knowledge of. When he spoke, his voice was pitiful and full of heart wrenching pain, almost like a child.

"I missed ya."

Fresh tears welled up in MaryJane's eyes. Daryl gave her no room to speak as he pressed his lips gently against hers. A tear fell from her whiskey brown eyes as her hands cupped the side of his face, burying her lips harder against his. Daryl's muscular arm wound around her waist, while the other cupped the back of her head, keeping her lips molded with his. The kiss grew desperate as the emotions fell on top of them like a brick wall. Breaths grew heavy and fast and blood began to boil. Daryl's lips moved over hers possessively, his hands tightening their hold on her.

In unison, having known the kiss of the other before, parted their teeth, their tongues meeting in a desperate fashion. They explored the other's mouth, relearning. MaryJane moaned against him, making his feet move forward. On her tiptoes, she let him push her back into the cell bars. The metal dug into her back painfully, but she didn't feel it. All she felt was Daryl, the one person that meant more to her than her own life. Her lean fingers buried their way into his longer hair. His facial hair tickled her chin at times as he moved his head to gain better access to her mouth.

MaryJane's mind flashed back to the past and the time the world was safer. Her mind made her remember her and Daryl and the way they were before they got separated and the world turned sour. As much as she wanted the past back, she knew the future would be better now that they were together again.

With the quick loss of oxygen, MaryJane broke the kiss, gulping in a deep breath of air as Daryl placed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth and rested his forehead on hers, getting his own breath back. The cell was silent except for their heavy breathing. Her heart raced in her chest as she held tightly to his face, assuring herself that he was real.

"How?" Daryl managed, opening his eyes to look into hers.

Her whiskey eyes opened slowly, her eyelashes fanning her face as she did so. Daryl's chest twisted at the sight.

"Con's group found me." She replied after taking a deep breath.

Daryl's dark brows furrowed, tilting his head as he gave her a questioning look.

"Who?"

One of MaryJane's fingers ran along his cheekbone soothingly.

"He's the leader of the group I've been staying with." She elaborated.

He nodded, but the dark questioning look remained. She sighed pressed one of her palms against his cheek.

"Let me start from the beginning and please don't freak out when I tell you some things okay, 'cause I know you will."

"A'ight," He replied quickly and sharply.

She furrowed her brows. "Promise me."

His dark eyes were sharp like his voice. "A'ight, I promise."

She broke eye contact as she put together the right words to explain. "Well, after we lost touch for those few years I'd gotten a student teaching job in Atlanta. On the day the walkers rose I had the day off so when I saw the news I was farther away from the disaster zone than most…" Her eyes zoned out as she recalled one of the most terrifying moments in her life. "…I flipped out and just grabbed a bag of things and left. I only had a pocket knife with me, but I drove back to your place as far as I could. Unfortunately, I had troubles and my car broke down. I was attacked by a few of those things and I managed to fight them off—"

Daryl jerked a few feet away from her like she burned him, his blue eyes fiery, his face contorted in a dangerous rage.

"Fuckin' Merle! Goddammit!" He snapped, kicking the wall beside him in derision.

MaryJane swallowed, but had seen Daryl snap like that before. He blamed Merle and himself.

"Daryl, you _promised_." She reminded, her hands grabbing the ends of her shirt.

His wide, enraged eyes shot to her, making a few of her muscles wince at the sight of the boiling anger in him.

"_Fuck _that shit, MaryJane, ya coulda been killed!" He snarled, gesturing to the cell door with a sharp flick of his arm in emphasis.

She took a tentative step forward, holding hand out, pleading.

"Daryl, it's not your fault and don't go blaming Merle either."

Daryl looked like a restless, pissed stallion, pacing his cell, his hands flexing into fists.

"Fuck that 'it ain't my fault'! I shoulda come after ya! Fuck wha' Merle said! I shoulda jus'..." He trailed off and laid a punch to the wall. "…fuck me!"

MaryJane's heart was racing quietly in her chest. She let silence pass between them, hoping he would calm down a little before she spoke again. When she did speak her voice was gentle, but pleading.

"Daryl, please...I don't want you to blame yourself. I can't let you do that."

His temper having not calmed, Daryl snapped back at her. "What if ya had died? _Huh_?! What if I found ya like one o' those _things_?! Whadaya think that woulda done ta me, MaryJane?!"

She flinched at his tone, but held her ground, keeping her voice soft and reassuring as she stook a step closer to him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, assure him like she used to, but now when he got angry it was uncontrollable. That was something that changed about him.

"I know what it would've done to you. It would've done the exact same damn thing to me to...but it didn't happen." She beseeched warmly.

Somehow, her words calmed him, his shoulders relaxing and hands falling limp from the tight fists they were in.

"I shoulda come fer ya." He repeated firmly, but softer, almost like he was wanting the last word.

MaryJane approached him then, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. She felt him relax further against her. Daryl leaned his head down and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent that always helped calm him in the past.

"It's okay. It's over. We can't change the past any more than we can control the future. Please, Daryl, let it go…for me."

Daryl was silent for a long time and that silence told her that he wasn't about to let it go. She gave the wall a mournful look.

"...I think ya gots more ta tell me."

She knew the conversation concerning his inactivity to save her wouldn't die and it would be brought up again in the foreseeable future. She wished he'd let it go. It didn't matter anymore. The past was the past and to change it is impossible. No need to live in it.

MaryJane nodded, deciding to let sleeping lions lay and continued with her story, never moving from her hugging position.

"After I fought them off I was lost as to where I was, but I knew I was too far away from you and Merle to find you so I ran into the forest. For days I lived off the land like you taught me. It was hard and I was scared, but somehow I made it through. I think it was a week later that Con's group found me and offered me a place amongst them. Ever sense then I've been with them...I never gave up hope that you were out there and still alive." There was a smile in her voice as she spoke the last sentence. "I knew you and Merle were out there because if there was any people I knew that would survive it would be the Dixon brothers."

Daryl was silent as he soaked in her recount and, like always with her, he could talk about what he felt. Only with her did he really _talk_.

His voice was reserved, but MaryJane could feel what he was feeling. The pain and the uncertainty and the fear.

"I didn't know if ya was alive or dead. I wanted ta know either way...ta put my mind at ease...but I never found ya. Then I...then I got tha ideas that maybe ya was a walker, hobblin' 'round Atlanta...jus' tha thought o' losin' ya then havin' ta put ya down...I..."

MaryJane's lip twitched, the picture of Daryl looking at her walker with hurt and sadness. She wondered if tears would be streaming down his face upon finding her like that. Would he hold her after he killed her? Would he bury her or leave her to rot?

She the image from her head quickly. "It's okay...I understand...I know."

She felt his hands come to rest on her ribcage to awkwardly return the contact. "Ya was lost ta me fer so long...life had little meanin'."

MaryJane shook her head physically. "Oh, that's not true. You have Merle and this group, a group you're dedicated to."

His own head shook. "Nah, if you was 'ere I woulda fought a lot harder than I have."

Somehow she doubted that and she made it known.

"You would've fought to the extent of your strength to protect everything you care about."

Daryl was quiet as he searched for words, his fingers moving on her ribcage absentmindedly. "Fightin's become pointless at times. There was times I jus' considered givin' up 'cause it wasn't you I was protectin'."

She lifted her head to look into his dark eyes. She lifted a hand and moved some of his bangs from his eyes so she could see them better.

"But you _did_ fight when I wasn't here and you didn't give up. If you had not cared and given up...you wouldn't be here. The question is why did you not stop fighting even though I wasn't here?"

Daryl shrugged, looking away and MaryJane gave him a look.

"Don't shrug. A verbal answer please."

"Ya know why." Daryl replied, his bangs falling into his eyes again.

"The same reason I kept fighting...hope."

Daryl's eyes flickered between the two of hers, his expression emotionless. Thinking he didn't understand she explained.

"No matter if I was losing enthusiasm of finding you I never lost hope. I had hope and true knowledge that you were alive. Even though I never found you I always had hope that one day I would."

The tracker grimaced slightly. "I'd jus' bought given up on hope."

Curious, MaryJane asked. "Well, when you did...when you gave up hope what did you feel here?" She pressed her hand against his chest, where his heart was. "Did you feel it here that I was forever lost or dead?"

Daryl gazed at the hand on his chest for a moment. Carefully, he lifted a hand and covered hers with his, his fingers curling around her hand, holding it there. He just stared at their hands, not knowing what it was, exactly, he felt. All he knew was that he had been right.

"I felt that you was alive. Ya had to be."

"Why?" MaryJane asked, earning a shrug and a sharp response from him.

"Damn ya already know, woman!"

"Daryl," She chastised softly.

He rolled his eyes, his fingers tightening on her hand reflexively. "Yeah, yeah, no damn shruggin'."

She giggled, earning a soft gaze from him, his heart missing the sound of her laughter. Her smile made her face glow creating a weak spot in Daryl's heart.

"Why did I have to be alive?"

Daryl's dark eyes shot to hers, the intensity in his eyes stopping her heart for a moment. The dark blue orbs scorched into her face and her soul felt like it has burst into flames.

"'Cause I wanted ya ta be."

A deep silence grew in the room as MaryJane immersed his words. She glanced down in her lap, then to her breast pocket. The ghost of a smile formed on her lips as she pulled the flap up and pulled the picture from the pocket. Her eyes flickered up to Daryl who glanced between her and the picture. With a bite to her inner cheek she held it out to him.

"I've had this with me since I took it." Daryl took it, gazing at it. "It's never left my sight. It was a reminder for me, when I myself felt that the running and fighting wasn't worth it...that death seemed like the best solution."

Daryl chuckled lowly as he observed the picture of a younger him.

"What?" MaryJane asked with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

She furrowed her brows as Daryl dropped her hand, reached into his own breast pocket and pulled a picture out, handing it to her which she took easily. When she looked at it she chuckled too.

"I've had yers since back then. I ain't let nothin' happen to it."

MaryJane swallowed, biting her lip. The picture was worn with age, crinkled and blood stained like Daryl's was. Amusement welled up in her, another giggle bubbling from behind her lips in absurdity.

"It's pretty ironic, isn't it?"

Daryl shrugged carelessly. "I ain't ever believed in coincidences."

She nodded, gazing at the younger version of herself, feeling the crinkles edges of the small wallet photo.

"I can't believe you kept it." She breathed.

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek before answering. "It's the only reminder that you was real...that _we_ was real...that what we had was real and that I'd have it again someday..."

MaryJane felt a lump form in her throat at his words, tears beginning to blur her vision. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

"Daryl..."

Daryl saw the tears and he stiffened. "Now, don't go fuckin' cryin' on me again. Ya know I don't like no cryin' women." He said tersely.

That made her giggle because it was true. Poor Daryl still didn't know how to comfort a sobbing woman even after he had succeeded several times in the future. She sniffed and sighed.

"Merle said something similar to me earlier."

"Same apples from the same damned tree." Daryl replied matter-of-factly.

Unable to resist, MaryJane lifted on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Daryl's eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his. A thrill drove through him and instantly he kissed her back, pulling her body flush against his. Her hands gripped the lapels of his leather vest, holding him close. Daryl tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth which she granted, moaning in the process. The euphoria Daryl felt at the sound she made shot him back to a time where his control was lost. Lost because of those little noises she made, seducing him and making him want to have her again like he did before.

MaryJane's breath hitched in her throat as Daryl's rough hands on her hips, slipped under her jacket and shirt, barely brushing the bare skin of her hips. Her heart began to race as fast as a Thoroughbred's run, her blood beginning to rush faster in her veins. She shivered as she felt the callouses on his fingertips ghost along the skin of her hips. A stirring deep down inside her tightened, the feeling curling deliciously in her stomach. She recognized the elation instantly. Desire.

She kissed him harder as his fingers moved higher, leaving tingles in their wake. They stopped a few inches higher, his thumbs joining his fingers to grip her skin gently. In response, MaryJane's hands snaked towards the buttons on his shirt, her fingers shakily loosening a few of them. With a little of his chest exposed, she pressed one of her hands on his chest, running her fingers down the center of his chest, feeling the sparsely placed hairs. Daryl stiffened under her touch, but she knew that stiffening. It wasn't a bad one, one that told her she was testing him. Even though her touches were small and rather insignificant, they made the blood in the hunter's veins boil.

Daryl started to move his hands higher when a voice broke the blissful moment.

"Ooo, I came at tha right damn time! Whoo! Get you some, MJ!"

With a gasp, MaryJane stepped back and Daryl growled, sending his brother a glare. Merle grinned in that Merle way.

"Ya don't 'ave ta fuckin' stop on my account. It was jus' gettin' so fuckin' good."

Daryl's jaw clenched while MaryJane's face wen red with mortification. Merle was leaned casually against the cell entrance, arms crossed, and a mischevious smirk on his lips. Daryl wanted to smack it off so damned bad. His hand physically itched at the image of doing it. MaryJane took another step away from Daryl to put a good amount of space between them. Daryl shot her a look and went over to her, standing slightly in front of her.

"Somethin' important ya wanted ta tell me, Merle. If ya came 'ere ta—"

Merle held up his only hand to cut his brother off. "Cool yer goddamned jets, little brotha, I's jus' tha messenger fer Officer Friendly."

Daryl rolled his eyes quickly and crossed his arms, giving Merle an expectant look. "Wha' does Rick want?"

Merle's eyes flickered to MaryJane who's eyes were averted to the floor, face as red as a beat, then back to Daryl.

"He wants ta introduce ya ta tha new group and their leader…and ya outta introduce MJ ta him and our group as yer woman."

Daryl just glared at his brother. Merle's icy blue eyes rested on MaryJane.

"Daryl still give good smack, MJ?"

MaryJane's eyes shot up to the older Dixon who was holding back a burst of laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Why don't you kiss him yourself and find out?"

Merle let that burst of laughter out, throwing his head back as he did so. "I knew there was a damn good reason why I liked ya!"

Daryl growled and stalked towards Merle who held up his hand in defeat. "A'ight! A'ight! I'm fuckin' goin'! Report ta Officer Friendly, ASAP. He's in tha kitchen wit tha others."

When Merle left, laughing to himself Daryl just glared at where his brother once stood. MaryJane, feeling a little better, hugged Daryl from behind. His heart grew every time she hugged him and he felt his anger dissipate.

"Nice come back." Daryl commented after a few moments of silence.

MaryJane just giggled against his back. The corners of Daryl's lips twitched at her giggle. She released him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Come on,"

She tugged on his hand and he followed her from the cell. Daryl led the way, briefly telling her directions in the prison. When voices began to get closer Daryl pulled his hand from hers. It didn't sting like MaryJane thought it would when he did that. Surprisingly, she was okay with it. Daryl was Daryl and he didn't like showing any kind of affection in front of others. She knew that first hand and now was no different. Even though their hands were separated, Daryl stuck close to her, the backs of their hands brushing at times.

Daryl led her into the mess hall which was filled with people they both knew and didn't know. Daryl eyed the newcomers with natural suspicion and walked up to Rick who was talking to a taller, older man. When Rick turned and saw Daryl he nodded. Rick's eyes flickered to MaryJane and nodded to her as well.

"Daryl, this is Con Slade, we found him and his group on the run earlier. Con this is Daryl Dixon."

Con held out his hand and Daryl took it. Daryl was surprised to see a warm smile spread across the man's face.

"I know ya, son. MaryJane 'ere's told me all 'bout ya. She's has been lookin' fer ya fer a long time."

Daryl nodded, glancing back at MaryJane who was smiling at Con like a daughter would smile at her father.

"I've been lookin' fer 'er too." Daryl replied, shaking the man's hand.

MaryJane's heart swelled as she saw the two men get along with just a short introduction. She wanted Con to like him and she wanted Daryl to like Con. Their hands fell away as Con nodded in response to Daryl's words.

"I'm real glad we's found ya, son, MaryJane's been pretty heartbroken…" His steel blue eyes rested on MaryJane with a gentle smile. "…now I can see that, that ain't tha case no more."

Daryl didn't respond, but replied. "I want ta thank ya fer lookin' out fer 'er when I couldn't."

Con shrugged his thanks off. "Ain't no problem. She's like another daughter ta me. I wouldn't let nothin' happen ta her. Then again, she can take care o' herself pretty well."

MaryJane flushed at Con's compliement and brushed it off. "I'm not that good."

The silver haired man just shook his head and looked at Daryl. "Ya got one strong woman there, Daryl, a damn good woman."

Daryl nodded firmly. "I know,"

After a few seconds silence, Con slapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Any friend of MaryJane's a friend o' mine. Let's introduce ya ta our little family."

Daryl followed, glancing to make sure MaryJane followed him. She let her fingertips brush the back of his hand in comfort.

Con introduced Daryl to his wife, Katie whose eyes widened at the sight of him. She threw Daryl off when she tackled him with a hug. He stood there awkwardly, glancing at MaryJane who was just smiling. Katie finally released him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Daryl! MaryJane's told me so much about you!"

Daryl just nodded to her and she didn't seem to mind his lack of conversation. He assumed it was because MaryJane told her of his non-talkativeness.

"I knew she'd find you! I just knew it! Thank God for bringing you to her!"

MaryJane took the hug Katie offered. Con smiled fondly at his wife and MaryJane.

"Thanks fer lookin' out fer her." Daryl replied after a few moments.

Katie gave him a fond look. "I love this girl like she was my own. I'm just glad she can be happy now."

Daryl glanced at MaryJane who was watching him. She offered him a grin which he halfway returned. Katie didn't let the silence last long as she grabbed Daryl's arm and directed him towards her biological daughter and grandchildren. Daryl liked the daughter who seemed rather beaten down and wore out. Her two little boys eyed Daryl suspiciously, but when they were told who it was, they both attached to his two legs. Both of the boys talked to him about two different things at the same time.

The tracker just gazed down at the kids then to MaryJane as if to say: 'Save me'. MaryJane liked the image of those boys hanging off Daryl like he was something fascinating. Daryl wasn't a man who really liked kids, but tolerated them. Deep down, MaryJane knew he'd make a great dad, but bringing a child into this world was something he nor any other man would want. Before, MaryJane wanted kids and a part of her still did, but it was too dangerous now. She'd probably die giving birth without the proper hospital treatment.

MaryJane introduced Daryl to Slim, his wife and son. Charlie was sitting in a chair due to his sprained ankle and after Daryl talked to his parents he sat down next to Charlie. Daryl caught on easily with Charlie who used a bow to hunt. Daryl's whiskey eyed woman smiled fondly at the two as they started to talk to Charlie about bows and techniques.

Thirty minutes passed and Daryl became acquainted with most of the group, minus the kid in the corner who glowered at Daryl. Throughout the slightly awkward introductions on Daryl's part he'd taken notice of the young kid in the corner of the mess hall. He'd also taken notice when he saw the kid staring at MaryJane.

The possessive Dixon streak rose up, making him step closer to her in response, his stance becoming one of protectiveness. The way the young boy was looking at her made Daryl want to punch his pretty face. He gazed at Daryl's woman like she was a something he wanted to possess and have. It irked Daryl and he felt suspicion well up in him towards the kid and MaryJane. He made a mental note to ask her about the kid later on.

"MaryJane, this is Carol." Rick introduced before walking off to speak with Con.

MaryJane greeted the older woman with a wide smile. Carol was taller than her and lean with short cut silver hair. She was really pretty for a woman her age and she just let off this aura of gentleness and warmth. She was probably a big mother figure in the group. Carol told her that she did most of the cooking and laundry for the group. MaryJane immediately found a kindred spirit in Carol. She would be talking to her about Daryl. Carol made her own mental note to talk to MJ about Daryl's obvious protectiveness of her.

Next, she was re-introduced to Carl and Michonne whom she thanked again for saving her life. Carl just grinned at her while Michonne's was just a small smile. They were both likeable people and MaryJane could see a lot of Rick in Carl. MaryJane even met little Judith whom Carl had been holding. MaryJane cooed over the child, earning a slightly smile from Daryl who gazed at the infant with a warm expression. MaryJane always loved kids. That's why she went into teaching.

After a little chat with Carl, Daryl introduced MaryJane to Hershel, Glenn, and Maggie. She'd only briefly met Glenn and Maggie when she first arrived at the prison. She was surprised to see that Glenn and Maggie were married. Hershel was a very nice older man with a kind heart and warm eyes. She was reminded of her own father when he was alive. He carried a Bible with him and MaryJane smiled at that. She still believed in God because He returned Daryl to her.

Yes, God was still out there. Her and Daryl's reunion was living proof. She knew Daryl wouldn't agree with her because he had no aspirations towards God.

Hershel introduced his younger daughter, Beth to her. MaryJane immediately liked the young blonde girl. She reminded MJ of herself when she was younger. Beth was a strong willed girl and MaryJane looked forward to getting to know her better. Beth smiled at her so much more friendlier than the others and it confused MaryJane. It was like Beth already knew who MaryJane was.

"I'm so glad ta meet ya!" Beth beamed.

MaryJane missed the glare Daryl sent Beth's way.

"Same here," MaryJane replied, the blonde's smile infectious.

Beth explained to her that she took care of Judith and helped Carol with the laundry more than anything. She wasn't allowed to go on runs because she wasn't properly trained. She wanted to so bad, but her daddy and Rick didn't want to risk anything happening to her. MaryJane felt bad for her, seeing the bright determination in the eighteen year old girl's eyes.

Hershel began to talk to Daryl which averted Beth's attention to her father. MaryJane glanced towards the stairs to see Merle sitting there. She began to form a smile, thinking he was looking at her, but it vanished when she realized Merle wasn't looking at her…but at Beth. MaryJane glanced at Beth then back to Merle. She studied his stone-like expression and started to try and read him like she did Daryl.

Merle was a little harder to read, but there was one thing MaryJane found that shocked her to the core. Longing. Averting her eyes from the brooding older Dixon MaryJane glanced up at Daryl who was staring at Merle too, a darkness in his eyes that chilled MaryJane's bones.

Does Merle have a dirty little secret?

As MaryJane glanced between the two she realized that maybe she'd been right. When she noticed Merle was different she was suspicious. Merle had changed and maybe this girl, Beth, was the reason behind it. For some reason she hoped that was true.

* * *

**There we have it. In character? Remember, Daryl is different with MaryJane so he might not be all that in character here. And this chapter is not as long as the other, but this was the best place to cut it off at the moment.**

**I hope it was enjoyable. **

**AN: As I said above, I won't update again for another week and few days due to college and a stomach bug I've caught. **

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. Here is Chapter 6!**

_As I said before I have been suffering from a stomach bug, but I am better now. With a family get-together out of the way I can focus on this story and my school work. Thank you all for your patience and support. I apologize for the lateness, but here is a long chapter to make up for it. I hope it is good._

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 5..._**_ifrickinlovenarwals, texasbelle91, mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, igottoomanyloves, and an anonymous reviewer (Guest)._

**Thank you who have favorite and followed my story!**

**AN: REMINDER: I am creating an alternate website for the M rated chapters of this fic that I will not post on here, but I will be putting a link at the end of each M or M+ chapters that I dwindled down to T rating. You can go to that website if you are interested. I will be using that site for fanfictions that are similar and I have one that will definitely need it. **

_AN II: I have come to the realization that this story is going to be longer than I planned. So, the length is up in the air at the moment, but I hope it will be at least ten chapters and no more. The chapters are going to get longer to fill in the space for that if I decide to do so. I will keep you all updated as soon as my decisions are made._

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When the sun started to set in the sky Carol set to work on making a big dinner with the help of Katie, MaryJane, and Bev. The short, silver haired was rather taken aback by the help from the insistent strangers. Usually, she had at least one pair of hands from Beth or Carl. Now she had three extra sets of hands who seemed eager to help and denied her assurances that she could handle it. The food wasn't much, but it was what they could scrape together with both groups' rations.

"Thank you all for the help." Carol thanked whole-heartedly. "Usually it's just me and Beth."

MaryJane glanced at Beth who was smiling down at a cooing Judith.

"Oh, it's no problem! I miss cookin'! Bev and I used ta have a cook out every other weekend when we were young girls and first started dating our husbands. It feels nice to do somethin' similar to it." Katie replied with a beautiful, beaming smile.

A ghost of a smile graced MaryJane's lips as she gazed at Beth and the baby, but that's what it was, a ghost. The older woman was suspicious of Beth, but not in a bad way. She was curious as to why Merle had been staring at her.

_Does Merle have feelings for her? Is she girl who made this change in Daryl's brother? Does Beth have feelings for Merle? Are they together in secret?_

MaryJane wanted to believe it, but it seemed rather impossible due to their obvious age gap. Though, when did MaryJane really care about age? Her parents had been ten years apart and her grandparents more than that. So, if Merle wanted a girl as young as Beth, MaryJane wouldn't care. She knew Daryl would mind since Beth seemed to be like a little sister to him. _Does Daryl know?_ Now, that was a question. MaryJane suddenly recalled the look Daryl gave Merle when they had been introduced to each other's groups.

She was certain Merle was staring at Beth, but why would Daryl give Merle such a dark look? Did Daryl know something?

Whiskey eyes glanced at Beth again. MaryJane would hold her hand back and play the cards slowly to see what hand would be laid out. She rather liked the girl and Judith so what better way to get to know her and information concerning the one-handed Dixon? MaryJane wasn't going to just talk to Beth for Merle, no, she wanted to get to know her like she did everyone else. So, she'd start with Beth and hopefully she wouldn't suspect or get freaked out by MaryJane's attentiveness.

The older woman's thoughts went back to Daryl who had departed very hesitantly from her to go with Rick and Con to check the weak spots in the fence. Well, maybe 'hesitant' was a bad word to use for what Daryl was feeling. He was down right and utterly panicked. He feared that if she left his sight she'd vanish.

If MaryJane were to be honest she felt the same way. Her mind went back to their kiss in his cell earlier. A real grin twitched at the ends of her lips. Her heart stuttered and her tummy did those flip flops. There weren't words to describe what she felt after kissing him again. It felt as if she'd kissed him only yesterday. His lips were so familiar and warm...she was reminded as to why she missed those times with him. Especially the times where only the forest heard their cries, her bed creaked with every motion and the car windows grew foggy with heat. Her stomach curled tightly, almost painfully of those memories during their youth. How blissful those times had been, so beautiful and worthwhile. She wondered momentarily if they would be the same. With a mental shake of her head she knew it wouldn't be.

Time had passed and too much had happened in between that time. If she and Daryl were to go down that path again it wouldn't be the same, nothing would really be the same. She'd already accepted that and it made her wonder what it would be like then. The only way she could really find out would be to walk down that path again.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed their intimate contact, but she doubted that Daryl had much thought about it, unlike Merle who had a one track mind that thought only of it. There was so much more to worry about and even though a man does have needs, she knew Daryl wouldn't succumb to them. He'd push them down, suppress them and worry about what really mattered.

Hell, she didn't even know if Daryl would still want her in that way. He may want her like they used to be when they talked and hung out, but the other way? She wasn't so sure, but she was sure that she wanted Daryl completely and in every sense of the word. Though, if emotional and mental support was all he wanted then she'd be fine with that. Just having him back was enough for her, but the mind did reminisce on what could be.

"So, MaryJane, from the way Daryl was lookin' and standin' around you I'd say you two know each other. You don't happen to be a long lost girlfriend do ya?"

MaryJane snapped from her thoughts and looked at a curious Carol.

"I don't if you'd call me his girlfriend, but we were together before the apocalypse happened, yes. Why?"

Carol just smiled. "I always thought Daryl had a girl before this all happened. Merle used ta mention a girl ta Daryl sometimes and he'd just tense up. He just reminds me of a guy who would've had someone special. I never thought in a million years I'd actually meet said girl."

MaryJane, having been naturally possessive of Daryl, felt that streak rise up in her. Carol had a fond gleam in her eyes when mentioning the tracker, but it never seemed to be anything else. That made the woman relax. She was just grateful for what Daryl does for the group.

The dark haired girl just nodded. "I'd be the same way, but here I am. Thank God for that too."

Carol eyed the girl warmly. She always liked Daryl, but never in anything more than platonic. He was good-looking, yes, but that was just it. She was very grateful for what he's done for her, but when she looked at him she saw just a friend. Besides, it was obviously clear to Carol, and those who cared to notice, that Daryl's heart had never been available. It had always been with someone else and it wouldn't ever belong to anyone else except that person who first took it.

"I'm glad you're here. Maybe Daryl'll open up more." Beth piped up from behind MaryJane.

Another dose of suspicion grew in MJ. What did Beth know about her? Did Beth know something more about her and Daryl? She threw away the idea that Daryl told her anything. So, who could've if she asked? MaryJane bit the inside of her cheek when one other person came to mind.

_Merle._

If Merle told her then his and Beth's secret relationship would make much more sense. MaryJane began to brew theories in her head as she began setting the most used table. Katie wiped her hands on a rag while Bev threw the cut up vegetables into the stew.

"I hope so too. He's always been really reserved around us. Also, really tense too. When you were with him he was so relaxed. I think you being here will do some real good." Carol added to what Beth didn't continue to say.

Carol gave MaryJane a kind smile as she finished up setting the table.

"How long do you stir the stew usually?" Bev asked, using the same rag Katie used to wipe her hands.

Carol shrugged. "I let it boil for fifteen minutes then stir for a few then let it sit."

Bev nodded. She had been a cook at a restaurant in a small town outside of Atlanta. She was real good at it too, made the restaurant really popular with her cooking skills. The rare times the group found a place with a wood burning stove she would whip up an excellent meal even if it was just soup.

After getting her job done MJ went and sat by Beth who was rubbing Judith's hair down with her hand. When MaryJane sat down Judith's big blue eyes looked right at her curiously. The older woman smiled at her, making a gasping sound at her.

"Why hello there, sweetie! Aren't you just as cute as a button?!"

Judith stuffed her fist into her mouth, staring at MaryJane like she was something interesting to look at.

"You've got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen!" She cooed, making Beth smile too.

MaryJane looked over at Beth and held out her hands towards Judith.

"May I?"

Beth smiled and handed the baby over. "Sure."

MaryJane sat the infant in her lap, her wet fist unclenching, gazing up at her. Whiskey eyes locked with hers and a powerful sense of adoration welled up in her. Looking at Judith reminded her as to why she wanted a child. So innocent, beautiful and pure. MaryJane talked baby talk to Judith earning moans in response, her eyes seeming to speak for her what she couldn't physically say yet.

"You're the prettiest little girl I've ever seen, yes, pretty girl."

All of a sudden she squirmed, pushing against MaryJane's arm, making a face and noise of distress. Having worked with infants MaryJane had an inkling as to what she wanted.

"Aww, it's okay, sweetie."

She grabbed her under her arms and lifted her into the air, placing her lead-like feet on her lap, putting her into a standing position. That seemed to appease Judith as she began patting MaryJane's hair that was draped on her shoulder.

With her face level MaryJane started making faces at the baby, earning little grins here and there. Beth watched with a warmth in her chest. MaryJane was a natural mother, seeming to know what to do for Judith. Daryl was lucky to have her. Beth felt pity for MaryJane too since she couldn't really have her own baby. She was sure she wanted one, but knew it would probably be impossible.

Maybe Judith would be a substitute to appease the motherly instincts in the older woman. All Beth knew was that what happened to Lori couldn't happen to MaryJane. Daryl might actually break then. Shaking such thoughts from her head, Beth focused on the sweet moment between MaryJane and Judith.

Judith let out a gurgily giggle as MaryJane began blowing against her chubby cheeks, earning toothless grins from the infant. MaryJane giggled herself, her heart just soaring so high in her chest at her interaction with the baby. Judith stuffed her fist into her mouth again, a little dribble escaping her lips. Beth giggled and wiped her mouth.

"We's got a wittle dwibble, don't we? Auntie Beth will clean it up, won't she? Yes." MaryJane cooed, then looked at Beth and spoke normally. "Thank you, Beth."

Said girl smiled. "Sure."

Judith pushed her head into MaryJane's jaw, her free arm stretching out to grasp at her shirt collar. Her tiny fist pulled it towards her and MaryJane chuckled.

"I think she's getting tired."

Beth nodded. "There's been so many new people to look at. I'd be tired too if I was her."

MaryJane chuckled again at Beth. The whiskey eyed girl admitted that she really liked Beth despite what MaryJane was theorizing about. Not that what she was thinking about would affect her opinion of Beth. No, in fact it would earn her brownie points in MaryJane's book. When Carol announced that the stew was ready MaryJane handed the baby back to Beth who draped the infant over her shoulder.

Carol, Katie, and Bev left the room to get the word spread that dinner was ready while Beth began getting her bottle together.

"Need help?" MaryJane asked from her sitting position.

Beth gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah."

MaryJane smiled. "Here, I'll take her back and you make the bottle."

The blonde nodded and handed Judith back over who was starting to get fussy. MaryJane propped the infant on her hip while Judith rubbed her face irritably on MJ's shirt. Beth hurried with the bottle, knowing how impatient Judith could get.

"I think this little rascal's gonna to sleep really good tonight." MaryJane theorized as Beth screwed the lid on top of the bottle.

"Me too," Beth agreed, smiling warmly at the older woman.

The young blonde sat at her usual seat and held her hands out for Judith and once in her arms Judith accepted the bottle, eating greedily. MaryJane's heart swelled at the sight. How she wanted her own children! Shaking her head quickly, she took a seat across from Beth and waited for Daryl. When his face popped into her head she felt her heart rate quicken. The need to see him again curled in her belly. She placed her hands in her lap, curling her hands together tightly. Her heart felt a little hollow when he wasn't there and it needed to be filled.

_Patience, MaryJane, you've been parted from him for how long? I think you can wait a few minutes more._

* * *

Daryl waited impatiently to get back to MaryJane while talking with Con and Rick outside. Rick explained to Con what their daily routine was and Daryl followed as they started walking along the fence, stabbing a few walkers here and there who were beginning to strain a weaker part of the fence. Con asked Daryl about his cross bow and how long he'd been using it.

Con shouldered his rifle, draping his free arm over the barrel that faced the fence row. "You know a bow man is a bow man through and through. I used ta shoot a bow in my youth, but I pull tha shit outta my shootin' arm and that was that."

Daryl frowned. "That's a damn shame."

The older man shrugged. "It sure is. I miss that bow, but I don't miss it enough ta fuck my arm up any more than it already is."

The tracker grinned a little at that and nodded. Rick just smiled sadly at Con. Said man glanced around the prison with impressed eyes.

"I gotta say, ya'lls gotta damn good set up 'ere. Couldn't find nothin' better than this." Con complimented, setting the butt of his rifle back onto the ground.

Rick nodded in thanks. "It's secure for the most part. The Governor makes it kinda hard to keep secure when he sends out attacks."

"Yeah, I saw yer makeshift fences there back-a-ways. Whoever did it did a pretty good job." Con replied, glancing back behind them, towards the fence.

"My brotha and I fixed it." Daryl piped up, earning an impressed grin from the silver haired man.

"Nice goin', son. By tha way, wha' happened ta yer brother's arm there?" Con asked curiously.

Daryl glanced at Rick and they shared a knowing glance.

"Uh, well, desperate times call for desperate measures in this world now." Rick answered.

Con didn't look convinced, but he just nodded, taking the answer. "I hear ya."

Their conversation was cut short, to Rick and Daryl's relief, when Glenn came running, saying that dinner was ready. Con let out a delighted chuckled and headed towards the prison. He slapped his arm around Rick's shoulder in a brotherly way. Daryl looked at Glenn who smiled at him.

"Maggie and I'll take watch tonight. You get some rest."

Daryl nodded. "Thanks,"

Glenn watched as Daryl took long strides back into the prison, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. A grin spread across Glenn's face. With all the new women in the prison word spread quickly about the girl MaryJane and Daryl. The Korean was glad that Daryl had someone, again at least. Glenn knew how nice it was to have woman to come home to and to sleep with at night. Daryl was a hard worker and one of the toughest men he'd ever known. He was Merle's brother so you know he was a hard ass. Though, every hard ass needed a woman to soften them and Glenn was sure that this MaryJane was the person who could do that to Daryl. Glenn gave the tracker one last look before heading towards the watch tower where his beautiful wife waited for him.

* * *

Daryl followed after Rick and Con into the mess hall. He stopped at the entrance, doing a quick sweep of the cafeteria with his eyes until he found MaryJane. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and he tried to force the desire to hurry from his veins, but it was clogged in him. Watching himself closely, not wanting to appear overly anxious, he took slow, calculated steps towards the table.

MaryJane looked up and when her eyes registered who it was her brown eyes lit up, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Daryl approached her with a cool expression, but her eyes looked down at his free hand to see it clenching and unclenching with impatience. Daryl finally made it to the table and took his seat beside MaryJane, draping his bow on the back of the chair. She smiled at him and he just nodded to her. Her heart felt it had been punched by his curt nod, but it vanished when she felt hand grab hers under the table and lace their fingers together.

Her slightly hurt expression blossomed into one of delight causing her to squeeze his hand. Daryl returned the squeeze with an emotionless face, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand as if feeling if she was really real. MaryJane, feeling content, glanced around for Merle. She had set an extra space for him, disliking his chosen isolation from the rest of the group. He was a bread winner and he deserved to be sitting with the group. When said man finally strolled in MaryJane beamed up at him. He sent her a wink and punched Daryl in the shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

She waited for Merle to take the seat and was surprised when he did plop down beside his brother, smirking as he saw their hidden conjoined hands.

"Hey, there, Romeo, Juilet," He greeted sarcastically, earning a warning glare from Daryl.

MaryJane, fond of the nicknames just giggled and squeezed Daryl's hand in comfort.

"How're you this lovely night, fine Mercutio?" She asked with a British accent in reply.

Merle mock shivered physically when she spoke. He made a face like he was about to come in his pants which made Daryl roll his eyes. Merle gave her a predatory grin as he leaned around Daryl to leer at her.

"I jus' _love_ it when ya talk all fuckin' Brit ta me, MJ, talk ta me _more_, baby."

MaryJane just smirked and winked at him, flipping her hair playfully over shoulder making Daryl's eyes dart to watch her. She caught his eye and flushed deeply and it reminded Daryl of a younger her when they first really started to talk. She would always blush and hide her face behind a curtain of hair. He wanted to kiss her then for being so damned beautiful, but being in the presence of the two groups held him back. He just stroked her fingers with his.

Carol, Katie, and Bev passed out the bowls of stew which actually smelled considerably good and after a short prayer from Con, which made the Dixon brothers share an awkward glance, they dug in. To eat, Daryl had to release her hand, but the physical connection was remade when MaryJane placed her hand on his thigh causing Daryl to shiver involuntarily. His little friend hadn't reared in a long time, but then…he just did making Daryl's eyes darken and dart to MaryJane who was oblivious to his momentary discomfort.

As he ate the groups swapped stories on what they were doing before the apocalypse happened and Daryl listened curiously, surprised to hear that Con worked managing a stock ranch and making custom rifles. Katie was a retired school teacher who ended up helping Con with both enterprises. Slim had worked at a coal electricity power plant who had been recently laid off because of the government decision to shut down coal powered plants and was childhood friends with Con. Beverly had been a cook and Charlie was about to graduate high school and go into the work force as a welding mechanic.

Daryl was rather fond of the young man, having connected with him so he was interested to hear his story. His eyes darted to Jeremy who began telling his little tale causing him to grimace. His dark blue eyes glanced to MaryJane who glanced at the kid, but seemed to really pay no mind as she watched and smiled at Judith whom Beth was rocking to sleep. Beside him, Merle glared at the kid as he sipped his soup. Daryl was glad he at least had his brother's support, no, he was thankful.

Apparently, the kid had been in L.A. for a time shooting commercials for medicines and had a small part on a soap opera. When he said that Daryl and Merle shared a look. _Called it._ With a roll of Merle's eyes his younger brother focused back on the kid who admitted that he hadn't been exposed to harder, country life since he was a city boy. Daryl had to give him credit for at least saying that he had no idea how he survived. He moved back from L.A. because of a stagnant career and moved back in with his rich parents who didn't survive.

Daryl wasn't a heartless person like his brother was so he felt for the kid a little after seeing the genuine pain in his eyes when he mentioned the loss of his folks. Though, when his pretty boy eyes darted to MaryJane that empathy vanished and his muscles stiffened possessively. Nevertheless, he could understand why the kid would latch on to MaryJane. He'd just lost his folks and MaryJane's always been a nice person. Put two and two together.

She glanced over at Beth to see her gazing surreptitiously at someone on MaryJane's side of the table. Having a suspicion, MaryJane glanced over to see Merle staring back at Beth. The two averted their gazes quickly, not wanting to get caught, but MaryJane had already caught them. Instead of grimacing, she was grinning. She was rather excited for the two. So much loss between the both of them brought them together along with mutual attraction.

_You two have got a lot of explaining to do when I start asking questions._

When the kid finally finished his story Emily, who was smiling at her two boys introduced herself properly and began telling her tragic tale. She'd been married to a Marine who'd been on a tour and worked state side in Atlanta, but suffered from mild PTSD. Con had been his father figure and the older man had helped him get past his disorder to be the right father for his sons. They'd been all together when the dead rose and James, her husband, had packed her and the kids into their car and ordered her to go to her parents' place.

She hadn't wanted to leave him, but not wanting to go against him made him swear to come back to her when he found his brother and he did. She left and he never returned. Emily began tearing up as she told the story, earning a supporting arm from her father and worried inquiries from her boys. Like a strong mother, she pushed through and finished her story, saying that her boys were her everything. Daryl's eyes darted to Charlie who was watching Emily softly, a strange fondness in his eyes.

Daryl glanced at MaryJane who offered him a smile. He flickered his eyes to Charlie and Emily and then back to MaryJane as a signal. Her eyes went the route his did before she mouthed: 'Later' to him. He just nodded shortly and glanced at Charlie who seemed ready to jump up and comfort her. MaryJane was next and Daryl felt her hand tighten on his thigh. Now, the beans were getting ready to be spilled to the rest of Daryl's group.

"Well, there's not much to say about me. I was born in Atlanta and moved to a small town to get away from the hustle and bustle. At school I met Daryl and we became friends..." MaryJane watched the reactions of Daryl's group and found Beth to be smiling so excitedly. "…we uh, we were really good friends and when I went off the college we kept in contact up until after I graduated and got a student teaching job in Atlanta. I had the day off when the apocalypse happened and I remembered what Daryl taught me about survival and I made it in the forest for a while on my own. I'd hoped I find Daryl and Merle, but unfortunately it wasn't to be, but Con's group found me and….here I am. I've found Daryl and Merle again so I'm excited about that…so…yeah."

Beth was grinning widely at MaryJane who just watched reactions and was surprised to see fond smiles. Daryl shot her a thankful look, not wanting to give them too much information on their relationship. He was always a private guy and MaryJane accepted that, glad too that he didn't like people knowing too much. She liked her privacy too, especially when it came to him. Hershel, Beth's father was smiling so warmly at MaryJane and she smiled back. His kind eyes flickered to Daryl then back to her. He looked…delighted to see her with the tracker. That elated her chest, her fingers feeling the material of his jeans.

After her story was told Rick and the others began on their stories. MaryJane listened with interest as Rick started. She frowned when she mentioned his wife and that she was dead. He didn't elaborate which made MaryJane look at Daryl in confusion. He gave her a familiar look which told her that he'd tell her later. She watched and listened to each story, feeling bad for Carol to hear that she had lost her daughter and husband. MaryJane listened to Beth and Hershel's combined story, but as MaryJane watched Beth talk she suspected there was something that was being told.

Daryl's dark eyes were narrowed on Beth which confused her. He seemed to be looking at her with disdain. Did something happen between them? Did Beth do something to anger Daryl? MaryJane glanced at Merle to see the elder brother glaring warningly at Daryl. Was that the famous Dixon protectiveness she saw in Merle's eyes? She knew that glare very well. Though, Daryl averted his eyes to finish his soup, ignoring his brother outright.

When it came around to telling his story, Daryl stiffened and Merle ended up telling them everything, leaving out some very important details MaryJane never knew about. If she did she might actually hate him and Merle didn't want that. MJ was like his sister and her hate was something he refused to have from her. He knew Daryl was gonna eventually tell her, but the rest of her group didn't need to know.

Knowing of Daryl and how he was, Con and his group weren't offended by Daryl's lack of social behavior. After Hershel told the story about Glenn and Maggie and their marriage the group finished their dinner with a few jokes and funny stories, earning real smiles and laughter that many of them hadn't seen or heard in a long time.

"…I went saw my friend the next day and he was still holding the toad in his hands. I asked him, I said: "Hey, I thought you was gonna take that ta the zoo." He said: "I did, now I'm takin' 'im to tha movies.""

MaryJane laughed and Daryl grinned at Con's joke. Daryl's hand was wrapped around hers, his heart swelling at the sound of her laughter and the sight of her smile. He felt like he had returned to the past upon hearing that laughter. Beth glanced at Merle who was smirking at his ogle-eyed brother. Merle winked quickly at her. Beth blushed and stood, saying that she had to put Judith to bed. That ended the night and everyone stood, taking their bowls to the sink. MaryJane took Merle and Daryl's and began helping Carol and the other women clean them.

Carol was once again awestruck by the help. Daryl watched Jeremy as he followed Rick, Con, Hershel, and Slim from the mess hall. The kid glanced longingly at MaryJane before hurrying away. Daryl felt a strange sensation of dread pit in his stomach. He didn't know what made him feel that, but his gut didn't feel too good when he looked at Jeremy looking at his woman. Daryl didn't even notice Merle follow Beth from the cafeteria. Even if he'd noticed he wouldn't have cared. Merle was asking to get his ass blown off so he let him. He done tried talking him out of it and it did little good, but earn Daryl a bruise.

The tracker stood, shouldering his bow and waited for MaryJane to get done. He glanced over at Emily who was sitting beside Charlie, a boy in each lap. Charlie was smiling affectionately at her while talking to the boy in his lap. The little kid beamed up at the older boy and hugged him. Emily smiled at the interaction, reminding her son not to get too rough with Charlie since he was hurt.

Daryl watched the scene with a strange warmth in his chest. He was sure Charlie liked the older woman and he obviously loved the boys. The dark haired hunter wished the best for all of them, hoping that something good would come for both sides. The kids needed a real father figure and maybe Charlie would be that for them.

"Go on," Carol whispered to MaryJane, nudging her shoulder with hers.

MaryJane averted her eyes from a waiting Daryl, flushing. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. He can wait." She smiled.

Carol gave her a knowing look. "Go on, we've got this. You and Daryl's got a lotta catchin' up to do." With that she winked at her and wiggled her eyebrows.

Katie and Bev giggled as MaryJane blushed deep red. It was ridiculous really, MaryJane had already slept with Daryl numerous times, but the mention of it still made her blush. What was wrong with her? With a quick, embarrassed nod, she dried her hands and walked towards Daryl who was watching Charlie, Emily, and her kids. Daryl's dark eyes were on the little boys, an unreadable expression on his face. She brushed her hand against his to get his attention.

"Hi,"

His long hair flew as he zipped his head around, his dark eyes softening as he gazed down at her. He glanced at Carol and the others who were sneaking glances at them. Daryl took her hand, not caring if the women saw, lacing his rough fingers through hers and pulled her towards the stairs. MaryJane followed without hesitation. When they entered his cell it was pitch black. He released her hand and moments later the cell was a little brighter with the light of a candle on the desk in his cell. It was dim in the cell, but enough light to see.

MaryJane watched as he slid his jacket and vest off, leaving him in his cut off flannel shirt. She followed suit, pulling off her leather jacket and kicking her boots off. With her boots she was two inches shorter and Merle always made fun of her height. She may've been short, but she was fun sized earning another nickname from the perverted older Dixon. "Snickers". She snorted quietly, but Daryl heard it.

"Wha'?"

"Snickers,"

With hearing that Daryl just rolled his eyes. Leave it to his perverted older brother to make a joke about that. He kicked his boots off and closed the curtain of his cell behind her. He mumbled something about his brother being 'too friendly' with 'his woman'. Hearing those quiet words made her heart swell. She _was_ his woman. Her whiskey eyes skimmed over the cell and she smiled upon seeing her back pack sitting by the door. Daryl watched her as he set his bow down and began inspecting it.

"Wha's that?"

"My back pack, has a little of my personal stuff that I managed to find after a few runs."

Daryl nodded and turned around to set his bow down. She pulled some shorts from the pack and immediately began pulling her pants down. Right then Daryl turned around and he felt his heart skip a beat and the Dixon blood begin to race. Her legs were long, lean, and pale. He easily remembered being in between those legs and making her cry his name. Shaking the delightful thoughts away he murmured an apology when she turned her head to see him watching.

"Sorry,"

MaryJane grinned at his embarrassment. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, Daryl."

_Yeah and I'm wantin' again it more and more._

He didn't respond as he watched her pull the tight, black shorts up and lean back over to grab something else from her bag. She pulled a dark tank top from it and wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt. Daryl felt like he was getting a strip tease and he wanted to walk over to her and just take her where she stood. The strain in his pants was a clear indicator of his desire to do just that. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, he turned and slipped the belt from his pants and stared at the wall, willing his body to calm down.

It was hard knowing that she was right behind him, tempting him with her stripping. His muscles tensed when he suddenly felt arms snake around his waist. He relaxed when he remembered it was only MaryJane. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder blade, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry,"

Daryl knew what she was apologizing for, but she didn't need to. He wasn't ashamed of wanting her, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. How long had it been since they'd been together?

_Too fuckin' long._

He wouldn't rush her though. If he were to be honest he didn't want to rush either. Rushing could cause bad things to happen and losing her was something he wouldn't allow. He'd die before he lost her again. End of story. So, when she was ready he'd be ready too. Lowering his head, he placed a callused hand over hers that rested on his belly.

"Never apologize ta me, MaryJane."

She gave his bunk a thoughtful look before she released his waist and he turned around. He stood over her, tall and domineering. His dark eyes ate in her relaxed form, his eyes taking in her small form and exposed skin that seemed to glimmer in the candlelight. His hand reached out to cup her neck and cheek. He watched as her eyes closed and she leaned her face into his touch. He stepped closer to her, his chest brushing hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

He closed his eyes and brushed his nose with hers. MaryJane stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips urgently against his. Daryl inhaled sharply, but kissed her back, her bottom lip in between his. She deepened the kiss making Daryl's arm snake around her waist. His tongue danced lovingly against hers, tasting her and the soup from earlier. A moan escaped her mouth as he tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth, kissing her with everything he was.

His longing returned as he pulled her flush against him. She inhaled sharply as her fingers grasped at his sides, holding her to him. The kiss was broke in the slightest as MaryJane pulled her mouth back for a little air. She had to gulp air as Daryl's mouth claimed hers possessively again, kissing her in a way that made her toes curl. Wet sounds echoed in the room as the kiss grew a little desperate in attempt to soak in each other's lips.

Though, oxygen was not going to be ignored and Daryl's mouth left hers. He opened his eyes to see her lips swollen and a deep blush on her cheeks, her whiskey eyes glazed over with desire as she stared up at him. His thumb grazed her cheek affectionately before he stepped away and sat down on the bed, back against the cell wall and legs spread out along the length of bed. He held a hand out to her, beckoning her to come to him.

"C'mere,"

She came and took his hand. She climbed in with him, sitting in between his legs and resting her back along his chest. When she was comfortable she bent a knee and relaxed against his muscled, yet soft chest. Daryl set a hand on her bent knee, his other arm snaking around her waist. She rested a hand on his thigh and laced her fingers with the hand that rested on her belly.

Daryl buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent. His heart rested calmly in his chest, but it beat hard enough, rejoicing at her closeness.

"Am I staying here tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Ya ain't leavin' me again."

She shivered at his response, hearing the hopeful, yet pained tone in his voice. She just asked, not sure if they had set up a cell for her. She wasn't upset, in fact, she was rather pleased. MaryJane just shook her head and turned her head, placing a butterfly kiss on his bicep. Comfortable silence dominated the room and MaryJane was fine with just laying here in his arms, relishing in the comfort he offered, but her mind was racing with questions. Silently, she filtered through the less awkward questions concerning Merle and Beth and decided to start with the least personal.

"What happened to Rick's wife?"

Daryl shifted a little beneath her, his hand tightening around hers.

"Why?"

MaryJane shrugged. "He mentioned her and that she died, but he didn't say how. I know she was Judith's mother, but what happened?"

Daryl wondered if telling her was the best thing since she was a woman he always wanted her own kid. He knew it could never happen now, but if she ever got the idea she should know for her own safety.

"She died givin' birth ta Judith."

MaryJane froze against him and he was internally glad. He doubted she wanted a child bad enough to die and leave it alone in this world.

"How?"

Daryl sighed. She wanted the whole story. He didn't know the whole story, just bits and pieces from Carl and Maggie.

"Apparently, she'd gone inta labor 'cause o' stress while they was runnin' from walkers and Maggie had ta perform a C-Section ta save Judith. Lori died and Carl shot 'er ta prevent her reanimation when the walkers got 'er. Rick found a walker eatin' on 'er and killed it...He had a mental breakdown after losin' 'er."

MaryJane's chest contracted, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"My God…" She whispered.

"Yeah, I didn' like 'er none, but she didn' deserve ta die that way. No one does." Daryl added, sensing her distress.

A tear leaked from MaryJane's eye which she wiped away quickly.

"Poor Carl…poor Rick."

Daryl agreed silently and squeezed her in comfort. MaryJane turned her cheek to rest it against his chest. He lifted the hand from her knee and placed it on her hair over her temple and kissed the crown of her head. He hoped she understood why having a kid in the present time wouldn't be a good idea. Well, he didn't know if she had aspirations to do so, but he saw how she looked at Judith. He had right to worry.

MaryJane inhaled deeply, swallowing the lump in her throat. Daryl, deciding a subject change would do good, spoke of his observation of Charlie an Emily.

"I think Charlie's gotta crush on Emily."

MaryJane grinned. "He does,"

Daryl frowned confusedly. "How'd ya know?"

"Because he told me." MaryJane chuckled, rubbing his hand with her fingers.

The tracker tilted his head with acceptance, resting his chin on her head.

"So…wha's up with it all?" He asked, wanting to hear her voice.

It'd been too long since she'd actually talked to him and he wanted to listen to her like he used to. MaryJane, surprised by Daryl's curiosity, answered.

"I think Charlie's liked her since the beginning. He'd tried this best to cheer her up after the loss of James and took it upon himself to kinda be there for Luke and Mark. Those boys adore Charlie like he was their real father. Emily's grateful, but she's almost thirty. Her and James got married out of high school and had Luke then when she was twenty she had Mark. Charlie's barely nineteen, but you know I don't care about age."

Daryl let out a breathy chuckle. Her parents had a big gap between them so he understood why she was immune to such a thing.

"How does Emily feel 'bout 'im?" Daryl asked, wondering if the poor kid would get his heart broken.

"She appreciates what he does for the boys and what he's done to protect her, but she's still hung up on James. I understand where she's coming from since she's not lost hope that he's still alive."

Daryl let out a deep breath and he knew what he was about to say was cruel.

"The odds are he didn't make it. If he just ran into the fray like that…I'd be real surprised if he did."

MaryJane stiffened above him. "_I_ made it."

"Yeah, but ya ran outta tha city. Ya didn' go aftta someone in tha city. Ya came ta find me."

She had to give him that, but how could they be sure he wasn't alive?

"She shouldn't give up hope that he is. I didn't and it turns out I was right not to."

_Thank God for that._

"Nah, 'cause ya knew fer a fact that I was alive." He replied matter-of-factly.

She smiled at that. "'Cause you're a Dixon."

He nodded, tangling his fingers in her hair. "'xactly,"

MaryJane's irritation left her, but she just hoped that Charlie wouldn't get too attached to Emily. What would happen if James happened to turn up again? But, what if he didn't? Emily shouldn't wait for him forever. It was a conundrum and MaryJane felt her pain. Silence fell between them again. In distance they could hear voices echo softly in the prison. Everyone was settling down to sleep. That thought made MaryJane itch to ask the question about Merle and Beth.

"Daryl? Can I ask you a question?"

Daryl knew that tone. That innocent tone that always knew more than what she really did. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he answered with a hum.

"Is there something going on between Merle and Beth?"

His stiffening gave her a hint that the answer was 'yes' and Daryl knew about it.

"Wha' gave ya that idea?" He asked nonchalantly.

MaryJane shrugged again. "Just the way he looks at her and she at him."

Daryl saw the game she was playing. She was trying to pull out any information from him without upsetting him. She'd always been considerate like that.

"Why so curious?" Daryl replied with a question.

MaryJane felt that he was stalling, but played along. "Merle's like a brother to me. He deserves happiness in this world. He's rarely had it in his life and if she's the one to give that to him I'd just like to know if it's true. I care about him, Daryl and I want to see him happy too."

Even though she meant well by what she said, Daryl couldn't help but be resentful towards his brother to have MaryJane's care and affection. Daryl was a selfish person when it came to her and anything involved her.

"I think ya should ask 'im. Ain't my room ta say nothin'." Daryl finally said with full truth.

An affectionate smile graced her face. She wasn't mad at him for not answering, she was proud that he would protect his brother like that. MaryJane was sure she had the answer to her question, but she wanted to gather more information before spilling to Merle that she knew. She considered that maybe she was getting into business that wasn't hers, but Merle was Daryl's brother and Daryl was hers…so Merle's business was partially hers like his was theirs.

"Okay, Daryl…thank you." She whispered.

Somehow knowing that would be her reaction, Daryl let a grin pull at his lips.

"When ya find tha answer, I'd sure like ta know wha ya find."

So, maybe Daryl didn't know much either. Interesting. MaryJane just nodded and it was then that exhaustion washed over her. She yawned loudly and settled further back against him.

"Easy there, yer gonna spread it!" Daryl joked lightly before he yawned himself.

MaryJane giggled and sat up, Daryl's hands falling from her body. He sat up too, his back rejoicing the change of position. He watched as MaryJane stood up and blew the candle out. The tracker slid back on the bunk and let his head his the pillow. MaryJane crept through the darkness and climbed in beside him, pressing her back against his chest.

His large hand reached down and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over them, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her tighter against him. MaryJane let out a contented sigh and snuggled under his arm, lacing her fingers through his on her belly. Daryl pressed his legs against hers, making them bend, one of his limbs snaking between hers. MaryJane bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she used her bare toe to push his pant leg up tickle his ankle.

His arm tightened around her and he groaned, pulling his ankle away from her. "Cut it out."

She did it again and he jerked his leg back. She giggled, striking at him again.

"Yer gettin' ready ta regret this, MaryJane, cut it out!"

When she didn't stop Daryl reached towards her tickle spot under her knee. When his fingers brushed the area she let out a yelp, pulling her leg away.

"No! No!"

Daryl grinned. "Aw, hell yeah! Pay back's a bitch!"

MaryJane tried to roll from the bed, tears slipping down her cheeks as she cried in laughter, her skin prickling at the tickling sensation. Daryl wrapped his other arm around her to hold her in place. Her hands clawed at his arm as he made triumphant noises, mocking her cries to stop.

"No! No!"

"Do ya give up?" He growled in her ear.

She shook her head. "Never!"

He shrugged and proceeded his assault, her legs kicking in the air while he used his own to pin them down. The others in the prison were probably wondering what kind of sick game they were playing, but neither cared. After a few more moments of tickling torture MaryJane caved.

"Please! I-I surrender! I g-give up!"

With a pleased growl he ceased his assault. MaryJane's lungs felt like they were about to burst as she gulped air, giggling as she did so. Daryl was grinning in the darkness, his heart racing. He felt better and he thought they were back in the past again…like how they used to be. Though, when he glanced around the dark cell he realized that he was very much in the present and he wasn't upset by it.

Once they had calmed down Daryl was snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her hair. MaryJane sighed contentedly in front of him. His once dead heart beat so high in his chest, feeling joyful and…young. He laid a soft kiss on her earlobe.

"I really missed ya, MaryJane."

MaryJane smiled into the darkness, tightening her hold on his fingers. Sleep claimed them quickly and for the first time in a long time, the two slept soundly, deeply, and without dreams of the past.

* * *

**There we have it. Again, in character? (You know the drill.) I am pleased with this chapter and I hope you are too. **

**AN: **As said, this story is longer than I planned, but until I have made a decision to how long it will be it will go as is. Don't worry, I will end it as I thought it should. I am excited for what's to come and I am eager to get it out to you! I have so much planned!

Also, those who are interested I have a Walking Dead one-shot called **The Man Comes Around** and it has a hint of DarylxBeth and those of you who haven't read if you would go check it out and see what you think.

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. Chapter 7 has arrived after a long wait.**

_Well, I am late with my update and I apologize for that. I have finals coming up so I've been studying for them. My next update probably won't be until after my finals are over which is the 10th of May. So, after this update don't expect another one until after that date. I apologize ahead of time. Thank you for your patience with me. _

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 6..._**_mrskaz453, texasbelle91, igottoomanyloves, electrogirl88, and ifrickinlovenarwals. __  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story!**

AN: I have decided that this story will be longer than 10 chapters so it isn't going to be a short story like I thought it would be. So, expect 10+ chapters for this story.

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The prison was quiet, except for the light snores of two people occupying one of the cells. Daryl slept peacefully, his nose inhaling an everlasting sweet smell. His arm tightened around the owner, pulling her flusher against him. MaryJane moaned in her sleep, her fingers reflexively moving along Daryl's own digits. The sun had risen, bringing a new day with it. There were things to do and mysteries to solve, but the two were happy to just sleep, sleep like they used to.

All of a sudden, there was a screeching noise of metal scratching against metal. A continuous bang followed, stirring the young couple in the cell. MaryJane moaned and pressed a hand to her ear. Daryl growled and placed a hand on his head, eyes narrowed at the cell entrance. Once it stopped he dropped his head against the pillow and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wha...?" MaryJane groaned, barely opening her eyes.

Daryl just sighed in response and closed his eyes. Seconds later, when they were almost asleep, the banging screech happened again, waking the two again.

"Cut that shit out, Merle!" Daryl yelled from his pillow.

MaryJane turned in Daryl's arm and buried her face in his chest, her hands gripping the front of his shirt. All of a sudden, sunlight came through the entrance. Merle stood in the entrance, leaning against the cell door frame, arms crossed and smirking.

"Wakey, wakey, my little lover birds! It's a brand new fuckin' day so let's not let it go ta fuckin' waste, yeah?"

Daryl and MaryJane groaned at the same time and Merle mocked them.

"Get yer lazy asses up. E'ryone's startin' ta wonder..." He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Hearing that made MaryJane sit up, wide awake. Her whiskey eyes were wide with panic. She rolled from the bed to Daryl's disdain and began searching through her bag for her brush.

"What time is it?"

Merle's eyes moved up and down her skin tight clothed form then winked at Daryl who growled warningly at her.

"Well, while ya'll was snoozin' ya'll missed breakfast. Yer fuckin' loss on that right there. Now, I'd say the Mouse'll be startin' lunch by now."

MaryJane stood and looked at him as he spoke, running a brush through her tangled hair.

"God, I'm sure everyone else must think I'm lazy." She sighed sadly.

Merle made an exasperated sound. "They don' dare say a goddamned word like that. Yer Daryl's woman, so ya ain't lazy."

The dark haired girl gave Merle a grateful smile and kneeled down to pull some fresh clothes from the backpack. After she had her new clothes picked out she stood up and gave Merle an expectant look, a smile following along with it.

Merle returned with an innocent smile. "Wha'? Go ahead and change I ain't gonna fuckin' mind."

Daryl growled and slid from the bed, stalking towards his smirking older brother. Merle grinned at his brother and held up his hand in surrender.

"Easy, little brotha, I'm fuckin' goin'."

Daryl's dark eyes narrowed as Merle sent MaryJane a wink and left. The tracker glared brother's retreating form and, with a rough hand, he jerked the curtain back. Clenching his hands in irritation, he turned back around to only feel the irritation vanish and his hands uncurl. Deja vu set in as she pulled denim jeans on. She glanced back at him and smiled. Daryl averted his eyes and walked past her, opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh cut off.

MaryJane slipped her black long sleeve shirt and dark green cargo vest as she watched Daryl unbutton his shirt, his back to her. The stirring in her gut returned, the stirring she remembered feeling as a teenager. It was that churning of desire. She knew his skin, she knew what it felt like and what it tasted like. Her whiskey eyes had seen, first hand, his father's handy work.

She watched greedily as he slipped his shirt off, exposing his muscular back. Like every time she saw the scars, her heart fell into her stomach. She knew the pain he went through and she wished she could've taken it for him. The scars marred his flexing back, one even cutting into one of the demon tattoos on his back. Though, she didn't recoil at scars, MaryJane loved them for they told a story and Daryl's story was a tragic one.

They helped make him into the man he was in the present. Despite what he believed, he was a good man, who cared for people even if he refused to admit it. The scars weren't a symbol of ugliness, but of beauty and he was just that to her, beautiful.

She took a few tentative steps closer to him and reached out, brushing her fingers against one of the scars that marred his tan skin. MaryJane felt his body shudder under her touch. A tiny, fond smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she traced it. Daryl stood still, dark eyes closed as he reveled in her gentle touch, a touch he'd missed so much. Her fingers left a trail of fire in their wake as they ghosted across his scars. Ancient tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she recalled the stories he told her about what happened when he received them.

She knew that even though it was all over and in the past, he still hurt. He still hurt from the physical and emotional pain of his past. There would always be an ache in him every time something reminded him of his earlier life. She knew that all his scars wouldn't heal fully, but she hoped she could at least contribute a little power to heal him. Her hand stilled on his back and Daryl let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. That breath only hitched when he felt her warm lips press against his back. His heart jumped a little as his jaw clenched at the feeling. MaryJane laid tender, butterfly kisses on his back, a reminder that she was there to help him carry his burden and that she loved him for everything he was, scars and all.

Short moments passed before she lifted her lips away, Daryl's back seeming to arch at the loss. MaryJane wiped her wet eyes quickly and grabbed the abandoned shirt on his desk. She held it open for him as he slowly slid his arms through the cut off shirt. Once the material was draped over his broad shoulders he turned to face her, his dark blue eyes hooded beneath his long bangs.

MaryJane's heart skipped a beat as she gazed at his rugged handsomeness. With a swallow, she went to work on buttoning up his shirt. Her whiskey eyes skimmed over his bare chest, blood rushing up to her cheeks. She'd always liked his chest because it was muscular, but lean, nothing too intimidating. She found it perfect and completely desirable.

Daryl felt his skin prickle as her brown eyes slid over his bare skin. Goose flesh rose along his arms and on his chest as his body remembered what it felt like for her hands to touch him. Anxiety rose in MaryJane as she felt his gaze sear into her face with such intensity. Her fingers began to fumble on the buttons and a new blush rose on her cheeks. She left it unbuttoned three buttons down like he usually did and stepped back, missing the frown that ghosted across his face.

MaryJane averted her eyes to his bow, studying it, remembering when he's told her about it, even let her shoot it. Daryl watched her study his bow she slipped on his jacket and leather vest. His hand instinctively reached up to his breast pocket and felt an instinctual panic strike in his blood. He turned from her and dug into the pocket of his discarded shirt.

As he pulled it out his eyes froze on it, his eyes studying it. He suddenly remembered something she had told him before he went away to college. He had hung on to that promise for so long and still did to that day. He had imagined scenarios in his head to where her promise came true. Before the chances were slim of it ever playing out, but now...Daryl had hope it would. Daryl stared at the picture as he found words to vocalize in his deep, gravelly voice.

"A long time ago ya once told me that ya loved me and that once ya was free from school and yer parents that ya'd come back ta me and we'd be together..." Daryl slipped the picture into his pocket and turned around to face a solemn MaryJane. He walked up to her, lowering his head towards hers. "...did ya mean it?"

Heart racing in her chest, MaryJane licked her lips, her brown eyes locking with his.

"Yes..." She inhaled deeply, never breaking eye contact. "...and I still mean it."

MaryJane's breaths came out in nervous shudders as Daryl's hand reached out to cup her cheek, stepping even closer to her. She felt his hot breath graze against her face as his got closer.

"That is if you still want me." She managed weakly, furrowing her brows with that sliver of fear.

"I'll never stop wantin' ya." Daryl answered firmly, without missing a beat, determined truthfulness in his gravelly voice.

"Promise?" She nearly begged, her eyes wide, gazing strongly into his.

Daryl made no verbal answer, but he his lips pressed hard and desperately against hers, MaryJane didn't need a verbal promise for his kiss was enough to seal it for both of them.

MaryJane and Daryl exited the cell hand in hand. He glanced over at her from under his bangs. MaryJane glanced over at him at the same time and they shared ghostly smiles, squeezing their hands. They walked until they came to the end of the hallway where Daryl pulled her to a stop with their intertwined hands. MaryJane gazed back up at him.

"I gotta make rounds tha prison ta check tha fences. I'll be done in a few hours. Afta that…" He trailed off, averting his eyes in his own uncertainty.

"Come and find me?" She inquired, finishing for him.

His dark blue eyes locked with hers and his head nodded. She smiled and it faded as they stared at each other for a few moments. The air around them grew humid, their breaths growing heavier as something sparked between them. MaryJane quickly lifted on her toes, her face moving closer to his. Daryl met her half way, quickly, their lips meeting urgently. The tracker inhaled sharply as their lips moved over the other, closing his eyes tightly, pressing his nose hard against her cheek.

MaryJane lifted her arms, her hands gripping the front of his vest desperately as she kissed him back feverishly. Daryl's free hand grasped her hip tightly, pulling her flush against him. The two got lost in the kiss, unaware that a pair of hard hazel eyes watched them from an empty cell.

Daryl pulled away hesitantly, breaking the contact of their lips to gaze into her desire hazed eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers, exhaling in something akin to contentment.

"I gotta go." He murmured, his voice deep and gravelly, making shivers shoot involuntarily down her spine.

"I know…"

Daryl's lips twitched at his inner amusement upon hearing her annoyed tone.

"Go hang with Carol or Beth…I'll see ya."

MaryJane opened her eyes, gazing up at him under her eyelashes and Daryl felt his knees weaken in the slightest. She gave him a sad smile, but nodded.

"I'll see you."

Daryl laid a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away, clomping down the stairs, situating his cross bow on his shoulder. MaryJane watched him go, shaking her head gently at his retreating form. Her whiskey eyes spotted something from the corner of her eye and when she glanced in that direction she found nothing there. She furrowed her brows, swearing she felt someone watching her. Shaking her head, putting it from her thoughts, she ascended the stairs Daryl had, heading towards the mess hall to find Carol.

* * *

The figure stepped from the empty cell, betrayal riling in his gut, his blood boiling in his veins. He knew the day would come when MaryJane finally had her love, Daryl, back. For the young man, that day had come too soon. If it had been only a few more weeks MaryJane wouldn't be looking twice at the redneck. She would've been his and she wouldn't feel anything for the ugly hunter. When he watched them kiss he felt that overwhelming despair of losing her. She kissed the redneck with such passion and longing that it sickened the young man. And that hick practically tried to eat her face off which disgusted him.

Why couldn't she kiss him like that? Why did she try to deny him? Why did she seem to forget the kiss they shared? How was it different from the one she shared with that disgusting hick?

No, he wouldn't lose her to that man. Jeremy wanted her and he was going to make sure he got her. He wouldn't do anything rash so he would start out slow and careful and if she didn't see reason then she would force his hand.

She was his and despite her past with the redneck...it was the past and Jeremy would see that he made her future with him outshine the past with Dixon. He would burn the memory of the country hick from her mind.

How would he start? Well, that was going to be what they were going to find out.

The handsome young man let an evil grin spread across his lips. He had plans, but the effectiveness of them remained to be seen.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching MaryJane found Carol with Bev, Katie, and Emily dumping clothes into water to wash.

"Hey," She greeted with a warm smile.

Carol greeted her along with the other three women. MaryJane glanced around for Emily's boys to find them absent from the room.

"Where's the boys?" She inquired as she let her eyes rest on Emily.

"They're outside with Charlie and Carl. Rick's kid has grown on them even after this short while." Emily informed, sending Carol a smile.

Carol thought of Carl as one of her own. He was a good kid and having those young one around seemed to make him feel more grown up. Those little boys didn't adore Carl as much as Charlie, but it was getting close to a tie. MaryJane just grinned, picturing the two little rascals running circles around Carl and Charlie.

"That's good. A little vitamin D never hurts anybody."

The smile Katie gave to MaryJane turned into a mischievous smirk. MaryJane gave her a funny look and glanced at Bev who shared Katie's expression.

"What?"

"So, how'd it go with Daryl last night?" Katie inquired innocently.

The dark haired woman's eyes narrowed at Katie.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Katie and Bev gave her disappointed frowns. Emily just shook her head.

"Come on! Give us some details!" Carol urged as she dunked a shirt in the water.

MaryJane bit her lip. "Well, there's not really much to say. We kind of caught up and what not, but nothing really...steamy happened if that's what you're wondering."

Katie gave her dramatic sigh of disappointment. "That's too bad. I figured you woulda jumped all over him last night."

MaryJane grew beet red and it made it worse when Beverly piled on.

"Oh, yeah, we thought something good happened last night from how you two slept in so late."

Carol smirked at MaryJane's expression. She looked like she was choking on a frog. After the women laughed at MaryJane's embarrassment she was quick to defend her and Daryl. She crossed her thin arms over her chest, giving the four women stern looks.

"Daryl and I did not partake in any dirty activities and quite frankly, it would seem wrong to."

Carol frowned at that, ceasing the scrubbing on the clothes in the bucket. Everyone else lost their amusement and offered her apologetic and sympathetic looks.

"I understand perfectly. It would seem like you're rushing your relationship, too desperate to have it again and that rushing could ultimately lead to the downfall." MaryJane gave Emily a grateful smile which the blonde returned before continuing. "James was the same way after he came home from his tour is Iraq. It was like we were relearning each other and like we were just starting out from square one before we were married. It was like dating again and being a teenager."

The other listened curiously while MaryJane sat in an empty chair, eagerly listening to Emily. This wasn't a story she'd heard before and it was relevant to her current situation. Maybe Emily would give her insight as to what to do next with her and Daryl. God knows she needed the guidance.

"What did you guys do? Just take things slow?" Carol asked as she resumed washing the clothes.

Emily nodded as she rung wet clothes that would need to be hung out to dry. "We just took one day at a time. We even slept in different rooms. Those were the hardest nights of my life, but we both knew that it would be for the best and for a short time. We still loved each other and the boys, but I know things were different for him since he'd experienced and seen things I couldn't dream of. We didn't even have sex for a few months because, for me, it would feel like sleeping with a guy you barely knew on a first date. It wouldn't feel right so, we relearned each other and the romance we had came back, it had just been dormant, but once James could put down his shields and let comfort in he was almost back to his normal self. I had my husband back and we didn't have any regrets."

MaryJane inhale quickly as Emily concluded and set some wet clothes in a basket beside her.

"So you don't think that Daryl and I are doing wrong by kind of keeping it cool right now?"

Emily shook her head. "Not at all. I think it's the smartest thing actually. Any move too soon could be costly and I know you don't want to lose him again." MaryJane shook her head feverishly, her heart falling at the thought. "A lot has happened in between the time you've seen and been with him. Neither of you are the same as you were so, it's like with James and I, relearning each other. If you take your time and do that...you'll do just fine."

Katie, Bev and Carol momentarily felt that they were in on a subject that they shouldn't be, but realized that it was good they knew where the younger couple stood. MaryJane thought of it as a plus since, now, they might leave her alone when it concerned her and Daryl's romantic life.

"I agree with Emily. Take your time, be smart and I know you are, MJ." Katie winked at the younger woman who grinned.

"Daryl's a good man and I know he doesn't wanna lose you either...I can tell." Carol added, giving MJ a soft look.

MaryJane returned the sentiment and with the silence that fell between the five of them, she asked if they needed help. Carol, who was the leader of ragtag laundry ladies, shook her head, but told her she could hang the wet clothes on the laundry strings outside. With an eagerness in her to feel useful, she took the partially full basket and headed outside where she saw Carl sitting with Emily's boys and Charlie sitting on an old crate, his hurt leg spread out straight in front of him. With a small grin she walked towards the laundry lines and set the basket down, grabbing the first article of clothing.

She hummed to herself, humming the song that was her favorite back when she was a teenager. Every time it came on she would squeal, startling Daryl at times. She moved down the clothes line, glancing at the growling walkers that lines the fence, their gangly, sickly pale arms stretching through the holes in the fence, desperately clawing at her.

An involuntary shiver went down her spine and she turned her back on them, concentrating on tuning out the rather grotesque sounds behind her. It was difficult because she knew they were all regular humans once that had a real voice instead of the one that they had in their undead form.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she focused on pinning the shirts and pants up that had been scrubbed clean of blood and dirt.

"Got ya all fuckin' slavin' away, eh?"

MaryJane gasped and practically jumped ten feet in the air, snapping her head towards the owner of the voice. She placed a hand over her jump started heart and sent the man a chastising scowl.

"Merle Dixon, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hissed, earning nothing but an amused smirk from him.

"I think ya mighta peed yer damned pants too." He added jokingly, winking at her.

MaryJane stuck her tongue out at him childishly which he barked in laugher at. She rolled her eyes and continued on with her work, clipping the wet clothes onto the string.

"I'm not slaving away. I'm helping." She corrected matter-of-factly as she bent over to grab a shirt.

Merle held up his only hand in mock innocence. "I stand fuckin' corrected."

It was MaryJane's turn to smirk in his direction. "Have you seen Daryl?"

He nodded. "He's goin' round tha prison with tha China kid. The Mouse got ya stuck doin' laundry, huh?"

MaryJane nodded. "Yep, I'm glad I can help. I don't like feeling useless...you know that better than anyone else apart from Daryl."

Merle scoffed, crossing his arms, his blade arm resting above his left. "Hell yeah, I do. I's jus' glad it was my little brotha an' not me."

Whiskey eyes narrowed at him playfully which he returned. She smiled fondly and silence grew between them as his icy eyes went to study the walkers. MaryJane was fine with the silence, but something in the back of her mind told her that something was up with Merle. He just seemed...a little off. MaryJane wondered if it had anything to do with Beth or their gazes at one another. She risked a glance at him before taking a deep breath.

"You know you can come to me if you want to talk."

Merle's sharp blue eyes shot to her quickly. His expression hardened in the slightest, but he nodded in affirmation. "Yeah...why ya fuckin' tellin' me shit I already know?"

MaryJane ignored the anger in his clipped tone and kept her voice soft. She shrugged in response, but made a verbal answer. "You just seem conflicted is all. Like you're holding something back. I know that once you've got something on your mind and you hold it in it starts to fester and grow unbearable to keep holding in. You just want to explode and tell someone...I know that feeling. I had it before I told Con and his group about Daryl. They knew I was hurting and when I decided to come out and tell everyone my situation it made my life so much more bearable. I could concentrate better and stay alive for Daryl."

"What's yer point, MJ?" He growled, a muscle in his eye twitching in the slightest.

She sighed heavily and clipped a pair of shorts into the clothes line.

"My point is...if you have something that's bothering you and you need someone you can trust to tell it to...I'm your person. I won't judge and I won't breathe a word no matter what it may be. You're like a brother to me, Merle and I care for you like one. I just want to help..." It seemed like he was trying to if ignore her, but she needed to get it off her chest. "...I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but just keep me in mind when you do need someone to talk to."

MaryJane have him a half smile as she pinned the last article of clothing up. She picked up the basket and walked away from the brooding Dixon. Even though she knew she was probably wrong about the whole Merle and Beth thing...she still wanted some form of confirmation for her own benefit. When she got an answer she would be satisfied and leave it alone.

She didn't know why she had just made such a connection from the glances between her surrogate brother and the blonde girl, but she could feel that draw, that forbidden fruit draw. She had with Daryl in their youth and look how it turned out. Maybe she was just seeing things that weren't there and she should just butt out and keep her mouth shut. Though, for some reason, she didn't want to be wrong about Merle and Beth.

* * *

After contributing with the laundry MaryJane headed back into the prison without a successful sighting of Daryl. After getting lost a few times, MaryJane finally found the cell that Judith and Beth occupied. She craned her head in and smiled to see Beth finishing up changing the infant's diaper. She strolled casually into the room, gazing around the cell quickly.

"Need any help?"

Beth jumped a little, zipping her wide eyes towards MaryJane who gave her an apologetic grin.

"Sorry,"

The blonde just shrugged. "It's okay and not really, but you're welcomed to stay. Durin' the day it's usually just Judith and me and I don't get many visitors."

The older woman's heart soared. She felt bad for Beth, who was forced into solitude with nothing but a babbling baby for company. MaryJane's plan was going to be easier to unfold than first thought.

"Well, I don't have anything to do and I'd like to get to know you better. I think I can make a little contribution to the group by keeping you sane." She joked, earning a grin from the blue eyed blonde.

"I appreciate that. I'd like ta get ta know you better too."

MaryJane plopped down in a lone chair next to the changing desk and gestured for Beth to take a seat as well.

"No time like the present. Fire away any questions." She offered willingly.

MaryJane saw the excited, almost too eager spark in the teenager's eyes. The whiskey eyed woman had a few of her own questions.

"How about we go back and forth a question for a question?" Beth suggested as she situated Judith in her arms.

MaryJane nodded, crossing her legs. "Sounds fair to me. You can start."

The blonde didn't waste any time in firing a question. "How long have you known Daryl and Merle?"

The question didn't surprise MaryJane in the slightest. "Hmm, let's see. I met Daryl near the end of my junior year and we kept contact through my four years of college so I'd say almost five or six years. How old are you?"

Beth grinned, eagerly soaking in MaryJane's words.

"I'm eighteen now. What about you?"

The older woman let out a laugh of amusement, earning a wider grin from Beth. "Well, last time I checked it was thirty two, maybe I'm thirty three, but after a certain age in times like this all that matters is that you live another day."

"True that." Beth agreed. "You said before that you were a student teacher. What in?"

A ghost of a smile formed on her lips from the mention of her old job. "English. I wanted to teach middle school kids. Any ideas what you wanted to be before the apocalypse."

Beth shook her head. "Nah, I didn't know and I still don't. Like you said, all that matters is survivin' another day."

MaryJane nodded, switching legs to cross. "Indeed, so do you like caring for Judith all the time?"

Beth glanced down at the baby who was content with sucking her thumb. The blue eyed girl kept her gaze on the baby as she answered. "Sometimes, sometimes I just get tired of bein' her babysitter, but I'm considered the weakest link and I'm the one who's more able to do so since Rick runs our group, Carl follows right behind him and Carol takes care of other things. So, with my sister being the stronger of us two I'm the one taking care of Judith. Then again, there are times when I enjoy it, having an escape from reality. She's like fallin' into a whole new world where it's nothing but peace and security."

"I understand that. It can be wearisome worrying about surviving and what not so having an escape is good. I'm sure she's good therapy at times too." MaryJane replied, smiling adoringly at the calm baby.

Beth just nodded before looking over at MaryJane. "So...what was it like...knowin' Daryl back then?"

MaryJane felt the conversation take a sharp turn in another direction. She had to play her cards right to win the hand. "Well, he's almost the same, but the change in the world has changed him, like it's changed us all. Back then he was a little bit more...relaxed and less angsty." Beth giggled at that. "He wasn't my ideal boy when we first met, but he's like an acquired taste, he grows on you despite his rough, tough, hard ass exterior. He's always been a good man on the inside with good intentions, but it's been hard for him."

Beth frowned, true pity in her blue eyes. "Yeah, I've heard about their father's abusive nature from Me—uh, through the grape vine."

Mary Jane didn't miss her almost mistake and pretended like she didn't notice. "I'm sure everyone has. Though, somehow he's been wired differently than Merle obviously and I think him being different is what attracted me to him. He wasn't like the other "rednecks" in our school. He was very reserved and quiet actually. He never went out looking for trouble, it found him usually."

Beth listened, leaning forward in her seat slightly. Such information was interesting. MaryJane was a treasure trove of information about Daryl and Merle before anyone else in the prison knew them. It was rather exciting.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Beth felt a twinge of pain in her chest that used to be more painful, but another man had helped dull that pain. She nodded, her lips turning downward.

"He died, but I think in the long run it wouldn't have worked out."

MaryJane wanted to ask why, but it was Beth's turn to ask a question.

"Was it like an instant connection between the two of you or was it one that came gradually?"

Good question. MaryJane thought.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I adored the ground e walked on. No, at first we didn't like each other because we butted heads. We had no connection, but when we started to get to know each other better I think the connection grew stronger."

Beth nodded, considering the older woman's words.

"What's your thoughts on Merle?"

Beth froze and MaryJane waited anxiously for an answer. She made sure she isn't notice Beth's change of expressions from the mention of the elder Dixon brother.

The blonde shrugged carelessly. "I respect him because he's a strong man with powerful insight about the Governor..." MaryJane's brows furrowed in confusion, but Beth didn't seem to notice. "...and he's been a big help with runs and what not. He trained me with guns and what not and he was a pain in the ass 'bout it. I don't think he's that bad of a guy, just that he puts himself out in a bad way. Does that make sense?"

MaryJane nodded wordlessly, her mind spinning. What did Merle know about the Governor? Why would he know something of great value? MaryJane made a mental note to ask Daryl later and she focused on another thing Beth said that involved her current investigation. Merle trained her? With guns and physical strength? No doubt that's where the attraction started for both sides. It happened with her and Daryl, why not with Beth and Merle?

Quickly grabbing for words MaryJane replied. "Well...he can sure be a pain in the ass, but that's why I like him. Always finding a way to make a person forget about their problems with his asshole remarks and perverted jokes."

Beth flushed red and averted her eyes as she scrambled to find words. MaryJane averted her own whiskey eyes towards the baby.

"Uh, what was it like...bein' without him?"

MaryJane glanced back at Beth who was recovering, but intently watching the older woman. MJ felt a tightening in her chest as the mentor of the past without Daryl. She bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

"It was rough...really rough. I think I cried myself to sleep every night. I felt like my heart had just been ripped in two. I felt incomplete, like I was missing a part of me. Daryl was and still is my best friend and with him being more than that...it was ten times worse. I missed him, his presence and his protectiveness. Every day I was alone I prayed for Daryl, I begged before God on my knees for Him to bring Daryl to me. Quite frankly, after a while I felt no different than a walker. It just felt as if I was living in a hollow shell with no soul. There were times where I didn't care if I lived or died, but I always tried to remind myself that there we hope and that was what kept me going."

Beth smiled admiringly at MaryJane. "'Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.'"

The two women shared a giggle.

"'And may the odds be ever in your favor.'" MaryJane added with a fake British accent.

They chuckled into the silence and both pairs of eyes rested on a dozing Judith. After a few moments MaryJane broke the silence and asked another question. For the next hour they exchanged questions and answers, both learning more about their personal lives before and after the apocalypse.

"Tha way I see it, is that we're just a big family. Everybody labels it as a group, but we're really a family and we protect our family." Beth answered passionately.

"So, even Merle's a part of the family?" MaryJane tested.

Beth's eyes sparked with a passionate blue fire. "Yeah, he is. He may not wanna to be, but he is. Despite what he did to Maggie and Glenn he is."

Again, mentioning of something she knew nothing about. She didn't want to ask Beth in fear of starting something and decided to wait and ask Daryl, but she had a funny feeling she wouldn't like the answers she was going to get.

"I'm glad. Merle's always needed a proper family unit to make him mellow out."

"It seems that, at times, all he cares 'bout is Daryl." Beth frowned, a frown that MaryJane didn't miss.

She shrugged. "Their blood, the protectiveness is always going to be stronger with blood."

Beth stared at her with slight glazed consideration. "He treats you like he does Daryl. You're not blood but he thinks of you as a Dixon."

MaryJane scoffed, but was rather touched by her words. "He wouldn't feel that way if I didn't know him or I didn't help Daryl when I did."

"But you did and you do know him." Beth emphasized. "You're basically a Dixon."

MaryJane sighed and offered her a weak smile. "A Dixon without the name."

That struck a thought in Beth. "Would you marry Daryl? If ya had the chance?"

It was MaryJane's turn to freeze. She bit her lip in thought. Would she? Would she marry Daryl if he asked? It was doubtful he would, but what if?

"Yes, I would. I doubt he would ask, but if he did...I'd say 'yes' because it's always been him. If the apocalypse hadn't happened we probably would've stayed the way we were, if not me moving to live with him. I doubt he'd want me that much, besides...it's almost pointless now."

Beth shook her head, seeing the older woman's depressed expression, shifting a sleeping Judith in her arms

"Nah, that ain't true. Maggie and Glenn are married, daddy married them. There's no point in stoppin' anyone from getting' married in this world just because of the walkers. Besides, I think Daryl would want to if he ever thought 'bout it. And don't worry 'bout him not wantin' you enough. I've seen the way he looks at ya. I've never seen that look I'm his eyes…that look of bein' complete and...happy. I can't say I've ever seen Daryl look happy. You make him happy and give him a real reason to fight, MaryJane. Never believe that he'll stop wantin' you."

MaryJane's thoughts flashed back to what he said earlier that day.

_"I'll never stop wantin' ya."_

She pulled from the memory quickly and focused back on Beth.

"I don't doubt him, but I doubt that the idea of marriage would ever cross his mind."

Beth shrugged, smirking. "Aw, ya never know."

"Yeah, the future's still ahead, isn't it?"

"MJ? Beth?"

Both women's head snapped towards the entrance to the cell to see Maggie standing there in all her raw beauty. MaryJane's eyes fell to her left hand to see the dull shine of a wedding band on her ring finger. She felt a dose of envy towards the short haired woman. She had full claim over her man. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she already had Daryl. He was hers and she his. Why does anything else matter?

Beth smiled warmly at her older sister who entered with an equally warm expression.

"Lunch's ready. I'm gonna watch over Judith till ya get done. Looks like my job'll be easy though. Ya'll put 'er right ta sleep." She informed, gazing softly at the snoozing baby.

MaryJane and Beth stood. The blonde gently handed the baby over to Maggie who immediately began rocking the baby. She sent the other two women a departing smile. MJ and Beth left the cell quietly, walking side by side in companionable silence.

* * *

Daryl was already there when they walked in. He turned towards her, his dark, hard eyes softening at the sight of her, but they narrowed when he saw her smiling at Beth. The tracker's spine straightened, a scowl tugging at the corners of his lips. MaryJane's whiskey eyes flickered over to him and she noticed the scowl which he quickly replaced with a blank expression. Her dark brows furrowed in the slightest, and made another mental note. She and Beth parted ways temporarily as she went to sit across the table from her.

The tracker's woman slid into the seat next to him, showering him with an adoring look that made Beth's heart swell. MaryJane slipped her hand into his, lacing hers through his calloused ones. Beth watched the two secretly, glancing at Merle every now and then who was purposefully avoiding eye contact with her.

As she ate the small lunch she let her blue eyes scan over the table. She was glad to see that Rick seemed to find a friend in Con who was talking adamantly with the cop. Beth's eyes found the young boy who had been an actor at one time. He was handsome, worthy of the camera and his eyes were dead set on MaryJane. The teenager's blonde brows furrowed slightly as she studied the older boy. His eyes were full of longing and was that...jealously?

Her blue eyes flickered over to MaryJane who was oblivious and whispering to Daryl who watched her speak to him. She averted her eyes towards Merle who was glaring at the staring boy. Moments later his icy orbs shot to hers, giving her a somber expression, one she knew to fear. Obviously, the actor rubbed Merle the wrong way. But why? And what did MaryJane have to do with it?

* * *

Beth walked back into Judith's room to find Maggie watching the sleeping baby in her makeshift crib. The elder sister looked up and smiled.

"She's down for 'er nap."

Beth smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Maggie."

Her sister just nodded with a smile, then her light eyes flickered to someone behind her.

"Hey, MJ,"

MaryJane greeted her with a beaming grin. Maggie and Beth shared a knowing glance before Maggie left, whispering a goodbye. MaryJane tiptoed over to the crib, smiling down at the sleeping baby. Beth stood a few feet away, crossing her arms over her chest as she gained confidence to ask her question.

"Can I ask you a question, MJ?"

Said woman nodded, stepping away from Judith. "Sure. What's up?"

Beth hesitated. "Well, uh, you know that Jeremy boy?"

MaryJane nodded expectantly. "Yeah, he's a friend. Why?"

"I know it's not really my business, but I saw him staring at you..." Beth noticed how MaryJane seemed to stiffen in the slightest. "...I didn't know if...well..."

MaryJane relaxed, sitting in the chair she occupied before lunch. It was obvious Beth was uncomfortable and MaryJane knew actually what she was getting at. Merle had been the same way only more direct.

"Jeremy was actually the one of Con's group that found me and led them to me. So, I owe him my life. He's my friend and he's been there for me, especially during the separation from Daryl. So, he was a support system for me." MaryJane answered honestly.

Beth nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that's good...I was jus' curious is all."

MaryJane shrugged. "It's only human nature to be curious. I would be too if I caught someone staring at you."

Beth didn't catch the flicker in MaryJane's eyes or the tone of her voice, but she did stiffen a little, flustered.

"Well…I-I ain't had no boy stare at me in a while." She defended, keep her eyes from meeting MaryJane's.

The older woman saw the immediate lie, but once again pretended not to notice. It only made her even more suspicious of her and Merle.

"Well, maybe you'll meet someone who will, someone who won't stop at staring." MaryJane mused, causing Beth's blue eyes to meet hers.

MaryJane offered her a smile before standing, running her hands down her pant legs before straightening up to full height, which wasn't much taller than Beth.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Beth nodded, seeming to have a loss of words. Her blue eyes followed the woman out. When MaryJane's steps faded Beth set her eyes on the floor, thinking about her words. The words moved her in a strange way. Her gut told her something was up. She curled her arms around her torso, feeling strangely vulnerable and exposed.

* * *

**There we have it. In character? I feel like this is more of a filler chapter, but it was necessary. **

**AN: **As said, this story is longer than I planned so it will be a 10+ chapter story. Please be patience with me for finals are around the corner and I need the extra time I use to write to study. So, my update will take longer than usual.

I have a Walking Dead one-shot called **The Man Comes Around** and it has a hint of DarylxBeth and those of you who haven't read if you would go check it out and see what you think. I have re-edited it and most likely will again in the future if I read over it again and find any more errors.

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. Chapter 8 has arrived after an extra long wait.**

I sheepishly come to you now with a new chapter. I am very sorry for my lateness, but I've been rather busy. Summer is here and I hope to have extra time to work on this story and, hopefully, ahead so I won't have to crunch to get a chapter up. Please excuse me.

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter_ 7...**_mrskaz453, igottoomanyloves, and NRIASB.__  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story! **Though, I seem to have lost a few of my reviewers last chapter. That is my fault for my lateness!

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Darkness fell over the prison, the walkers stumbling about outside the fences, growling grotesquely. Inside the dark prison, two bodies laid in a single bunk, limbs twined together. They sat in the darkness, the only light a dim glow of a candle that glimmered against their skin. MaryJane laid against Daryl's chest, a position familiar to the night before. Daryl's nose was buried in her hair. His hand slipped under her tank top, rubbing the skin of her bare hip affectionately. MaryJane enjoyed the menstruations, making it hard to keep herself from losing her train of thought. Her eyes fluttered closed as she hummed in satisfaction.

"Mmm…Daryl?"

A hum deep in his chest grumbled where she could feel it through her tank top.

"Hmm?"

She opened her mouth to speak, trying to ignore his touch.

"Is there something I need to know about Merle?"

Daryl's hand stilled on her body and she felt his body grow rigid under hers.

"Whadaya mean?" He grumbled.

MaryJane shrugged nonchalantly. "Beth just made mention that Merle knew some vital information about the Governor is all. She almost hinted that Merle knew the man personally. I didn't know if that was true or not..." Daryl remained silent and MJ's brow furrowed in worry. "...it's not true, right?"

The tracker's woman waited with a racing heart as she anticipated Daryl's response. His touch seemed to blend into her skin so that his hands felt like they were a part of her own body. Daryl cussed under his breath in a whisper, but she swore she caught Beth's name in the hiss.

"Daryl?"

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if it was the best idea to tell her, but ultimately decided it was best since she was going to find out sooner or later. Not to mention it would be best that she heard it from him rather than someone else. Daryl could only imagine MaryJane's reaction...so his decision was made.

"It's true,"

Her gut felt like it had been punched with betrayal. She stiffened and sat up, away from Daryl, setting her feet on the cell floor, turning her hurt and confused eyes to the hunter.

Daryl missed her warmth and felt his own sting of hurt at her retreat from him. He sat up too, copying her position, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Merle was the Governor's right hand man when he was with 'im."

MaryJane's eyes widened as her thoughts flashed back to the times when, in months before, the Governor had attacked Con's group, nearly killing some of them. She felt betrayal stab in her gut from the thought that Merle might've been one of them, so eager to kill her and her family.

She let out a weak, whispery chuckle of incredulity. "Merle could've been a part of the attacks on our group. He could've killed me and the others without realizing who I was."

If MaryJane thought Daryl was rigid before then she was wrong. His back straightened and his muscles grew tense. Waves of rage rolled off him, his dark blue eyes staring at the candle lit walls with the ice cold realization that she was right. His hands fisted on his knees and the urge to go beat the shit out of his brother became eminent.

"My God!" She gasped as the realization hit her full on, slamming into her chest.

Daryl's sharp eyes darted over to her, seeing the pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes. Instinctively, remembering what he did to calm her in the past, placed a stiff hand on her back and began rubbing circles. He watched as the fear left her eyes and her back arch into his comforting rubs. Seeing such panic towards his brother made him regret what he said. Daryl knew well that he'd changed since that time. He wasn't that man anymore.

"Dontcha ya want tha whole story?" He inquired gravelly.

MaryJane let in a shuddered breath and nodded. "I want to know...I have to know."

He nodded and kept rubbing circles on her back as she gazed at her lap to remember where he left off.

"Well, I guess to really start with where he became a part of the Governor's group I need to tell ya what drove 'im."

Suddenly, MaryJane's thoughts flashed back to when she asked Merle about his arm and he just glanced at Rick and said something along the lines of that it was a long story.

"Does it have to do with Merle's arm?" MaryJane asked quickly.

Daryl's hand stilled on her back for a few moments before resuming its motions. She was always the sharpest and smartest person he knew and somehow, she made that connection.

"Mm-hm," He hummed.

She nodded in return and used her head to gesture for him to continue.

"In Atlanta, Merle was tha typical Merle, makin' fuckin' racist remarks towards our group and finally Rick had 'nough and handcuffed 'im to a pipe on a rooftop. T-Dog, one of group survivors at tha time, had accidentally drop tha keys and Merle thought that was a sign and amputated 'is own arm ta escape. Somehow he survived and rigged 'is blade on 'is arm. After he escaped he was found by someone from Woodbury and he took him there ta meet tha Governor."

MaryJane watched Daryl tell the story and instead of feeling disgust for Merle she felt pity. No one should've had to take off their own arm. The poor man was driven to it. He had no one else, Daryl obviously left him so what choice did he have?

"Sometime after he vanished, he ran inta Glenn and Maggie and kidnapped 'em. He took 'em ta Woodbury as prisoners and started fuckin' beatin' Glenn ta make 'im reveal information 'bout tha prison. He even went so far as ta shove a walker in his face."

MaryJane drew back in horror, her heart leaping at the image that came to her mind.

Daryl moved his hand to wrap his arm around her waist. "Though, Glenn and Maggie didn't tell 'im nothin'. We came ta rescue 'em and I convinced Merle ta come with us. When he did he was branded as a traitor by tha Governor. Rick tried to object ta 'im comin, but after some convincin' he gave. He's been with us ever since. He's had ta earn the trust and respect of e'eryone here and Rick's started ta trust him more recently. Before, though, everyone hated 'im and wanted 'im gone. I basically told 'em that if he went then so did I. They didn't wanna lose me so he got to stay."

MaryJane's eyes drifted from Daryl to the wall, her mind spinning with the new information, her mind telling her to be disgusted with Merle, but her heart told her to understand him and see things through his eyes.

"So...Merle knows how the Governor works. He knows how he plans attacks and orders them out."

Daryl nodded, watching her expressions closely.

"Since that's true, Merle's valuable when it comes to defenses. Has Rick asked about that yet?" MaryJane asked urgently, her whiskey eyes lighting up.

The dark haired man shook his head, his bangs catching slight air at the motion. "Nah, not yet. He don' trust him that much."

MaryJane thought that a rather big contradiction on Rick's part. "Come on! He let Merle train Beth right?"

Daryl stiffened at the mention of it, but he nodded.

"And he's pulled his weight contributing to the group right with runs and watches?"

Another nod. Daryl already knew this, but when his woman got frustrated she needed to vent it before it could build up.

"Obviously Rick trusts him enough to do that vital stuff, why not trust his word about the Governor? You and I both know that Merle's here for you and he's going to fight to make sure you stay safe. Also, because your group is a package deal because I know you care about them and don't want anything to happen to them. What more trust does Rick need?!" MaryJane fumed, glaring at the floor.

Daryl was glad he wasn't the floor at the moment. He'd been the one caught with that glare many times before and it was never nice.

He licked his lips before answering gravely. "Rick's a cop. Ya really think he's gonna trust a guy like Merle, after e'erything he's done in his life and ta Maggie and Glenn?"

Her glare softened and she turned her gaze to Daryl in understanding. Whiskey eyes fell to his chest in consideration then back up to those dark orbs.

"No, he wouldn't," She whispered.

Daryl sighed heavily and MaryJane leaned her head on his shoulder, frowning. Maybe she would trust Merle since she knew him better than the others. Maybe she was biased.

"He's changed though, Merle has. He's mellowed out. I haven't seen him get violent or make any slurs to anyone. That's a sign, right? Maybe he's really changed, but I doubt remorse has made him that way."

Daryl's jaw tensed instinctively. She was so right and she didn't even know it.

"There isn't someone...a woman who's helped make the change is there?" MaryJane inquired innocently, glad for once she wasn't looking him in the eye.

Daryl just shrugged and MaryJane tutted.

"Don't shrug." She reminded and he sighed, a corner of his lips twitching.

"I don' know." Daryl said.

MaryJane doubted that. She decided to throw a few cards out and see what hand he held.

"I was just wondering because I noticed how Beth seems pretty...attentive towards him. And sometimes he to her too." She shrugged carelessly, keeping her tone innocent and unsuspecting.

Though, Daryl Dixon knew her better than that. He knew exactly what she was getting at and he didn't like it, like he didn't like the idea of Beth and Merle.

Deciding to not feed her any fire fuel he just shrugged again. "I think e'eryone's pretty attentive ta Merle, wonderin' when it is he'll turn back to bein' tha asshole they handcuffed on that rooftop."

The dark haired woman pouted a little at the wall upon realizing that he didn't lay out the cards she wanted. He just bypassed everything like politicians did to vital, easy answer question. Even though Daryl didn't seem to be sharp witted, he really was. He was smart and sharp minded and this was one of those times he made it known.

MaryJane one last move before she decided to forfeit her game for the time. "I just hoped that Merle had someone who liked him for who he is and not what he was. I think he deserves someone who loves him and will love him through thick and thin."

For some reason, her words stung Daryl and he felt momentarily guilty for wanting to deny Merle happiness with Beth, but it was momentary. MaryJane lifted her head from his shoulder and yawned. Daryl grinned a little and tugged on her hip. She sent him a tired smile and stood from the bunk to blow the candle out. When the cell was cloaked in darkness she slid into the bunk with him, curling against his chest as he draped the sheet over them.

"Do you think Merle deserves someone, Daryl?" She inquired sleepily.

Daryl remained silent and MaryJane waited, her eyes drooping as exhaustion took over her.

"Daryl?" She whispered.

"Hmm,"

"I think he's happy now...he's...happy..." MaryJane trailed off as sleep claimed her.

Daryl stared into the darkness, the silence beginning to ring in his ears. MaryJane's heavy, light snores told him she was dead asleep. Burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes, he whispered into the darkness, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

"He does...She makes 'im happy…"

* * *

Once the sun rose, Daryl and MaryJane woke early to join the others for breakfast which was a more informant affair since Rick and Con discussed with the group the jobs for the day. Daryl would stay back with the group that day and check the defenses in the Tombs and check out other places for security issues. MaryJane offered to help Beth with Judith which made the young woman smile with gratefulness. She also offered to go in between jobs when she was needed to relieve others.

Carol was swamped with help from the new women and the jobs Carol once shouldered were split up between them all. According to Hershel, Charlie's ankle was healing nicely and that, with a crutch, he could walk on his own rather than having to be helped by two people to take a piss.

After breakfast, Merle swept away with Daryl close behind him. MaryJane frowned, knowing he would tell his older brother about their conversation last night. She'd thought it over a lot earlier and decided that she didn't hate and couldn't hate him. He was only doing his job and trying to survive and find Daryl. What he did was justifiable in her eyes. Maggie, Glenn, and the others wouldn't see it that way since they didn't want nor care to understand Merle's motives.

MaryJane followed Beth to Judith's cell where she laid the baby down for her nap. They sat down in the seats they occupied the day before and began chatting about little things, things they missed. In her head, MaryJane was refreshing her plan in her head to solve the mystery of Beth and Merle.

"I think I miss just getting mail. I always walked outside and down my small gravel drive to get my mail. It was such a wonderful walk where I could hear the birds sing and watch the bees buzz about. It was calming and beautiful. Now, just taking a walk is a way to get yourself killed or worse." MaryJane reminisced with nostalgia, feeling a dark cloud of depression come over her at the memory.

Beth smiled gently, understanding completely, feeling her own nostalgia. "I miss strollin' 'round the farm and I miss the horses. I miss watchin' them graze and sometimes kick their heels up and play. I miss that freedom of just watching something beautiful unfold and have no fear of seeing it die. Does that make sense?"

The older woman nodded, crossing a leg over her other. "Yeah, it does. Everything's still beautiful, but there's a dark cloud or film of dust that make the shine dull, dark, and wilted. Do you ever notice how, even when the sun is shining everything looks...ancient and grey like an old movie that was remastered in color?"

Beth nodded, pushing her bangs behind her ear. "Your description about hit the nail on the head. It's like a horror movie where the color tint of the camera is dark and grey. That's exactly how the world looks now. It's pretty scary."

The blonde was internally grateful that there was someone else who understood what she saw. She had taken notice of these things she saw, but if the others did then they didn't say anything. Even her daddy who was usually eager to verbally explain what he saw in the world. Not anymore.

"Though, I do think we all have our personal suns, someone or something that makes the world seem brighter and...more normal. Daryl is mine. He helps me remember that life is still worth fighting for. Con and Katie are the positive ones who try to keep good thoughts going. Then there's Bev and Slim. They're the jokers who make sure that something funny is said to lighten our moods should positive thoughts fail us. You have Glenn and Maggie, two strong people who will fight no matter what. I'm sure you have someone or something that makes your world brighter, right? Like Judith or your daddy?"

MaryJane watched Beth's reactions closely, her whiskey eyes zooming in as her eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. She barely caught the twitch of the ends of her lips that curled upward. The teen quickly returned to earth and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we all have someone." She agreed with a slight slur and a dreamy glint in her eyes.

_Hah! First bit of evidence of something towards someone! _

Internally, MaryJane rejoiced. Her little speech worked! It was just a little response, but it was worth it!

When lunch time rolled around Judith was up and feeling frisky. She squirmed in both women's arms at the table, earning grins from everyone, including Rick, whose loving expression seemed to withstand everyone else's. Daryl shook his head at the infant's restlessness in MaryJane's arms.

"Why are you all wiggle wormy today, huh, sweet cheeks?" She asked as Judith squirmed, making her arms tighten around her.

Merle smirked at the infant, silently cheering the little ass kicker on. He remembered when Daryl got that way. When Judith began to whine aloud MaryJane began to get a little worried. She'd already been fed and changed, but she was still in the overture for her nap. Seconds later, she was saved when Rick stood and walked over, holding his hands out for his daughter.

"I'll take 'er." He offered.

MaryJane complied, handing the moody infant to her rightful father. Judith calmed instantly, her big eyes staring widely at her father. Rick smiled down at her and began to quietly coo as he walked back to his seat. Daryl watched as MaryJane's expression frowned into a face of longing and envy. She was passionate about children and no one would make a better mom than her. He knew she deserved it, but it was just impossible. If the world wasn't like it was, then yes, he'd give her one, but now...no.

Daryl had decided a long time ago that if she was going to have anyone's child then it would be his. He wouldn't allow her to bear another man's child. It just seemed wrong and perhaps it was selfish of him, but she was all he wanted in life. He admitted that the idea of her carrying his baby was a nice thought, but he wouldn't lose her like Rick lost Lori. If he were to lose her then his world might as well turn to ash.

Bringing himself from such thoughts, he placed a calloused hand over hers from under the table. She sent him a bright smile which sent a shock of pain through his heart. God, she was beautiful. After lunch, they all returned to their jobs and Daryl hesitantly left MaryJane to scour the rest of the prison for weak spots. MaryJane changed Judith and rocked her to sleep, singing her favorite song. Once Judith was in her make-shift crib Beth told her to stretch her legs, assuring her she could handle the sleeping infant. MaryJane found laundry work from Carol to go retrieve and fold the clothes from yesterday. Eager for some sun, she carried the basket out, humming her song to herself.

She tried to ignore the walkers as they growled at her from tens of yards away. Even though they were far away from her they still felt too close. Shaking the chilly feeling off she began unclipping the clothes and folding them, cursing the small breezes here and there that hindered her work.

A few minutes later, Daryl exited the prison, satisfied with his search. The Tombs were still sealed and everything else looked good. As he crossed across the inside of the prison, he'd got word that MaryJane was outside hanging laundry and went to help her. His dark blue eyes found her at the clothes line. A ghostly smile started to spread across his lips when movement from the corner of his eyes made him freeze. His sharp eyes landed on the kid, Jeremy who sat on a crate, sharpening a pocket knife with a rock.

As the boy slid the knife edge against the rock, his eyes were watching MaryJane like a hawk. Daryl's calloused hands curled involuntarily into fists. Who was this kid? Why was he staring at his woman like that? Dark blue eyes darted over to MaryJane and for some reason there was a putting feeling in his gut. When his instincts told him something they were usually right. So...what the fuck was going on?

"Hey, Daryl!"

The experienced tracker turned towards the owner of the voice. Glenn strolled towards him with some excess wire.

"Con and Merle need this on the south end of the prison to patch a place. They need your help."

"Right," Daryl nodded gravelly.

Daryl sent MaryJane and Jeremy one last glance before walking away, pushing aside the bad feelings stirring in his gut.

* * *

MaryJane hasn't noticed the man she loved come from the prison for her mind was focused on her work and on trying to block out the walkers that stood hungrily only yards away. She draped the shirt in her hands over the wire and began folding it the way her mother taught her.

"Hey, MaryJane,"

Her heart jumped slightly in fright, but she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned her gaze to the young boy, finishing the folding of the shirt and dropping it in the basket before turning to fully face him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you'd just vanished." She joked, earning a crooked grin from him, his trademark.

She grinned cheekily with him and began unclipping another shirt.

He just shrugged. "Just been getting used to the new set up...and letting you be with him."

Her fingers froze in the middle of unclipping the shirt. She but her bottom lip when she heard the hint of pain in the former act it's voice. She knew her separation from him would hurt him since they were so close before and if she were to be honest it hurt her a little too. He listened to her and she to him. She liked to think they formed a solid friendship, but now, she was wondering if she was slowly losing it. The idea made her heart clench.

She missed him, not in the way she missed Daryl, but in a way a friend would miss another friend. She missed the emotional support from him and she missed hearing his chuckle when she told a stupid joke. Though, he was respecting her boundaries, like he promised her the night they kissed.

_You have to tell Daryl._ The little voice in her head told her.

_I know._ She replied, feeling a sickening churning in her gut at the idea.

"I've missed you, MJ."

She pulled from her thoughts and smiled weakly at him, patting his arm affectionately.

"I've missed you too, Jeremy." He smiled happily, hope glistening in his hazel eyes.

MaryJane turned back toward her work and fully unclipped the shirt. As if coming to his sense he jumped in and tool the shirt from her.

"Here, let me help."

She tossed him a grateful look and tool a few steps down the line to pull some pants from the line. They worked in silence, both folding and unclipping. Jeremy glanced at her secretly, enjoying this little time with her, being together like they used to be, just the two of them. It gave him hope that it would be like that again someday.

"You know, you don't have to be a stranger, Jeremy. You don't have to avoid me because I'm with Daryl again. I'm still your friend." MaryJane said matter-of-factly.

The young man shrugged. "It's just not the same."

The older woman stopped in the middle of folding one of Merle's tank tops and turned her confused expression towards the kid.

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy stopped his movements of folding as well, his hazel eyes serious, but showing innocence as he tried to avoid her gaze. MaryJane stood, unaware that she was being played.

"Well, I know Daryl's a possessive man from what you've told me. I don't want to cause a rift between you two—"

"Bull pucky!" She cried, cutting him off. "You're my friend and Daryl will just have to understand that. Trust me, my relationship with him will not get in the way of us."

If she only knew how good that sounded. _Us._

Jeremy kicked at her ground, biting his lip uncertainly, shooting her curious and worried glances. "What if he doesn't?"

MaryJane sighed heavily. Somehow this conversation sounded vaguely familiar to one in the distant past of her youth.

"He'll understand, Jeremy. He always does."

She gave I'm a confident grin and shot her eyes to her folding while Jeremy stared on at her, the innocence of moments earlier gone.

"Good," He replied with his crooked grin that MaryJane adored.

Ten minutes later they started folding the last shirts, chuckling and giggling as they recalled old jokes from the TV show _Welcome Back, Kotter_. Jeremy did a pretty good impersonation of Arnold Horshack, his crazy laugh, accent and all.

"Ah, I miss that show a lot. I used to watch reruns every night after school when I taught. John Travolta was actually good looking back then." MaryJane mused nostalgically, grinning fondly.

"Epstein was always my favorite with his excuse notes and smelly locker." Jeremy chuckled, wiping a hysterical tear from his eyes.

MaryJane agreed with a nod and giggle. "Yeah, he was pretty great. I liked them all, especially Mr. Kotter. Boy, what a celebrity crush I had on him!"

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. This was how it was supposed to be between them. Just the two of them, joking around and even kissing like the one time he kissed her. If only that Dixon didn't exist. When it was all over he wouldn't and she would love Jeremy and only him. When Jeremy lifted his eyes back to her he found her whiskey brown eyes beaming at something behind him. He turned his head and his warm expression darkened, his hazel eyes narrowing at the approaching figure.

MaryJane's lips spread over her teeth in a smile as she saw Daryl walk with his slight swagger towards them, his left arm draping the crossbow over his shoulder. The tracker's eyes landed on Jeremy, the second figure that had been with her and when his eyes registered who it was, his own eyes narrowed. His lips turned down in with a hint of a grimace. His back straightened, his head lifting in the slightest, a signal of the natural male pride and dominance. MaryJane walked a few giddy steps towards him, holding her hand out for his.

He placed his calloused hand in hers, lacing his fingers around hers. His dark blue eyes were trained on Jeremy warningly, seizing him up. The boy held his gaze without fear or intimidation and Daryl couldn't help but feel impressed. That feeling vanished just as quickly as it came. Jeremy puffed his chest in an attempt to appear bigger than what he was. Daryl almost laughed. He was puny and wouldn't stand a chance against the tracker. MaryJane beamed at the both of them, pulling Daryl to a stop before Jeremy who looked ready to burst with anger. Daryl stepped closer to her, almost curling around her short form possessively.

"Daryl, I wanted to formerly introduce you to Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Daryl." She said, gesturing between the two of them happily.

Even though she seemed it, she wasn't oblivious to the tense air between the two men. It was so thick she could cut it with a knife. Daryl's presence was possessive territoriality while Jeremy's was defensive. The two men stared each other down for a few seconds before Jeremy stretched his tense hand out to the older man.

"MaryJane's told me all about you." Jeremy voiced through clenched teeth.

Daryl didn't even break his stone expression as he begrudgedly took his hand and their hands tightened dangerously at the same time.

"Funny, she ain't told me a thing 'bout ya."

Jeremy grinned at that, the smile not reaching his hate filled hazel eyes. He chuckled mirthlessly and Daryl just lifted his cheek to magnify his grimace. At the same time they released their hands and instinctively, they both wiped their hands on their pant leg surreptitiously. MaryJane felt her giddy expression fall from her face at the obvious tension between the two men. She frowned, having hoped that they would get along, but from Daryl's obviously smart remark it wasn't going so well. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly at Daryl in irritation at his remark which Jeremy seemed to shake off. He was good at shaking things off it seemed. MaryJane bit the inside of her cheek to hold herself back from voicing her displeasure with him.

"Well, maybe that'll change." Jeremy offered sardonically.

Daryl didn't even flinch as he answered, his tone final. "Yeah, it will,"

Jeremy knew when he wasn't wanted. He glanced at MaryJane softly, making Daryl stiffen. MaryJane gave him an apologetic frown and Jeremy just smiled assuredly at her. Daryl's eyes narrowed further at the expressions passing over the kid's face. Something felt off, he had a sweetly innocent look and it was sickeningly humorous by how he looked like a kicked puppy. What the hell was he playing at?

The former actor focused on MaryJane, a fond expression on his face, even in his eyes which strangely rattled Daryl.

"I'll see you later, MaryJane," He said, his tone promising.

"Okay, see you." She smiled warmly.

Jeremy tossed Daryl another dark look before walking away, his body relaxed. The tracker didn't turn his head to watch the kid walk away. His blue eyes stared at the place he just stood, suspicion stirring in his gut. MaryJane watched her friend walk away and she turned an accusing glare towards Daryl. With narrowed eyes she punched Daryl's muscular arm hard. His head shot towards her, brow furrowed in confusion.

She hurt herself rather than him and she bit her bottom lip to keep the cry of pain from escaping her mouth. Daryl drew back from her and gave her an angry glare.

"What tha fuck?!" He cussed.

MaryJane grasped her fist, her bones aching. She released a hiss and began flexing her fingers, letting out a relieved sigh as the pain started to subside. Seeing her pain, Daryl's anger evaporated and he stepped towards her, setting his bow down and reached towards her fist with both of his hands.

"Here, lemme see," MaryJane handed her hand to him and his rough fingers began pressing around the bones and muscles.

She winced a few times and after his quick inspection he released it.

"Ya ain't hurt too bad."

The short woman gave him a soft smile before her expression turned fiery.

"What the hell was that, Daryl?" She asked hotly.

Daryl sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew what her problem was and he was starting to feel his own irritation rise.

"Wha'?" He replied.

MaryJane leaned on her right leg, placing her hands on her hips. Daryl knew that stance. He was in for a scolding, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood. That kid rubbed him the wrong way. Why did that make him wrong for making his dislike known?

"You were _rude_ to him, Daryl Dixon." She scolded, her eyes fiery pools of whiskey.

Daryl scoffed, glancing the way the boy had retreated. MaryJane seethed, giving him a look he'd gotten from her years ago. He was used to it, but he didn't deserve that look then. He looked back at her, freezing when he saw that look.

"Wha'?"

MaryJane sighed heavily and softened her look. "What's your problem with him Daryl? It's obvious you do. He was just being nice."

She frowned when he scoffed again. She stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand in a pleading fashion.

"Daryl, please don't scoff, it tells me nothing. Please answer my question."

Daryl gave her a stern expression. "I don' like tha way he looks at ya."

"What?" She chuckled.

The tracker bristled. "I don' like tha way Germy looks at ya."

"Mature, Daryl," She scolded, rolling her eyes at the insult.

He ignored her retort and considered his own self-consciousness. The way the kid looked at her chilled his bones. He looked so fond and, god forbid, loving towards her. Why he looked that way made Daryl question everything, even MaryJane. He didn't want it to be true, but he just had to know.

"You an' 'im...ya'll weren't never..." He trailed off, not having any strength to continue further for his gut felt like it was punched at the mere idea of her being with another man, let alone that sleaze.

MaryJane stared at him in minor insult, but kept her voice calm, seeing the worry in his eyes. "No, I made sure he knew about you. My _reason_ for staying alive was to find _you_, Daryl. _Nothing_ else mattered.

Daryl nodded, but his next question almost made her think he hadn't even heard her response at all.

"But ya'll never did nothin' right?"

Her heart swelled at the sound of his uncertain and pained tone of jealously. It made her feel giddy inside, but there was no reason for him to be jealous. Though, she had to be honest with him when it came to her friendship with Jeremy.

"He listened to me. I could talk to him about my feelings...I could talk to him like I could talk to you, but I _never_ felt anything for him other than friendship." She assured firmly, gripping his hand tightly.

Daryl glanced down at their joined hands before looking back down into her eyes, stepping closer to her, his face tilted towards hers.

"From the way he looks at ya now I think he's possessive of ya."

MaryJane could scoff at the idea, but she didn't because Daryl might not appreciate it at the moment.

"He can get over it. He knows it's always been you."

"Don' seem that way." Daryl replied gravelly.

The tracker's woman bit her lip. "Don't trust me?"

Daryl gave her a knowing look and lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips possessively against hers. MaryJane kissed him back, placing her hand on his neck, her thumb rubbing his jawline fondly. Their lips meshed together, knowing each other. Moments later their kiss ended and Daryl pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ya know I trust ya." Daryl promised in his deep voice.

MaryJane smiled and closed her eyes. Daryl stared at her face, his gut stirring in an alerting way when he thought of that kid.

_It's 'im I don' trust._

* * *

**There we have it. In character? More of a filler chapter, but necessary. Now there's inklings of doubt in Daryl, but are his suspicions justifiable? Will MaryJane tell him soon or will Jeremy beat her to it?**

Again, I apologize for my lateness. I've started my summer break, but I will be busy. I'm going to Florida with my best friend for a few weeks, but I will be working on this fanfiction and others.

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. Chapter 9 has arrived.**

Here is chapter 9, on time this time. I am happy with this chapter and I have good news. I have a whole plan for this story written out on paper, a bullet list for what is going to happen in every chapter. I've estimated that there should be at least 21 or 22 chapters in all. Ye Gods!

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter_ 8...**_mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, 0netflixme0, texasbelle91, igottoomanyloves, ifrickinlovenarwals, NRIASB and thewalkingdestroyer.__  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story! **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The cell was dark like the rest of the night cloaked prison, both of the residents were glad for the new night of rest. If someone passed by they could hear a quiet tune from a song long written before and played. A classic song everyone knew, yet now it sounded spooky in the empty prison, echoing like a ghost's whisper. Inside the cell, one listened to his companion's humming. The familiar tune dredged fond memories from the depths of his mind, causing him closed his eyes in the darkness and wrap his arms tighter around the woman lying in front of him, her back against his chest. His well-tuned ears soaked in her humming like it was a sweet lullaby from a mother. Her voice echoed against the walls, giving it a haunting sound. He always enjoyed listening to her humming since it had become a source of comfort for him in his youth. He would gladly listen to her for the rest of his days as long as it was her who hummed that tune.

Daryl kept his eyes closed, remembering when she'd first told him it was her favorite song, and then the time where he'd tried playing it for her in the back of his pick-up truck. Her smile was the thing he remembered the most. That smile lit his world on fire and he was glad he did something to bring it to life for him. He listened until the song ended and the cell was draped in silence. Daryl inhaled her freshly showered scent, her hair still damp from the cold water.

"I missed that." He murmured against her hair in his deep, gravelly voice.

MaryJane hummed in some form of response, half-asleep. Her hands twitching reflexively on his arms.

"G'Night, MaryJane," He whispered.

The small woman in his arms replied with a smothered, tired voice. "You too, love."

Love. That had been one of the few names she called him and every time she called him that his heart felt like it had been jump started by hot wire. It was a big shock to his whole body, leaving behind a strange aching in his chest. She called him "love", but she also told him that she loved him and Daryl took her nickname as a reminder that she used to say that to him. He knew she loved him and he felt bizarrely empty without hearing those words from her. He missed hearing that someone loved him and wasn't afraid to say they did. Her love was something he clung to with desperation. To lose it would destroy him.

His current mindset had been a result of the day's earlier encounter with that kid Jeremy. It shouldn't bother him, he knew, but his gut had been disturbed since and he even felt sick at dinner. Jeremy had moved a few chairs closer, taking a seat by Beth. Daryl had felt his brother stiffen beside him, like a gun about ready to go off with the slightest movement. The younger Dixon had shot his brother a quick glance and he saw an expression Merle wore often, but the underlings had a different meaning. He was worried about Beth, wanting to protect her from someone he thought as dangerous. It surprised Daryl since the only thing Merle seemed interested in protecting was him, his little brother. To have that protectiveness aimed towards someone else was strange and almost relieving for him. He didn't need his brother's protection. Daryl was just as strong as his older brother was.

The kid had made small talk with Beth and Carl, asking them about little pointless things that made the Dixon brothers roll their eyes. MaryJane was attentive towards the microscopic conversation, adding in her own opinions or thoughts here and there. All of this time her hand was interlaced with Daryl's. Finally, the conversation ended when Merle made a smart ass remark towards Jeremy. Both Dixons caught the stare the kid gave Merle. It was a dark warning, like he knew your every deepest and darkest secrets. He just grinned at Merle and took the hint.

If Daryl and Merle were paranoid men, they'd think that there was something close to truth behind the kid's gaze. When Jeremy finished his dinner he left the table to their delight and MaryJane's disappointment. Beth risked a glance at Merle, giving him one of the most uncomfortable looks he'd ever seen. That expression in her big blue eyes made him just want to reach over the table and pull her close. Something like that, for Daryl, was rather out of character for his brother, but hell, stranger things have happened.

Maybe Daryl _was_ being paranoid and maybe he was judging too quickly before all the facts were in. He'd been known to do that before and it never ended well. Then again, maybe there was some truth to his suspicions. What if there was more to the kid than MaryJane or anyone else knew? Daryl pondered the idea and eventually gave himself the preludes to a headache. If the boy was a deceiver than he hid it well. However, the question was, what was his game? The hunter decided to make it his job to find out. He would watch, like he always did, and just gather the evidence he needed before jumping off half-cocked. He knew the way to get his "evidence" was to let Jeremy alone with his woman. The idea made the Dixon protectiveness rush through his veins. It was a necessary sacrifice he'd have to make if he was to unravel what the hell was going on

The troubled hunter finally fell asleep after he finished his plan, his only comfort the woman in his arms, the woman he would die for.

* * *

As Daryl promised himself, he let MaryJane alone with the kid. He made excuses about helping his brother or Rick with something and MaryJane agreed, understanding that they couldn't be together all the time. In hearing her say that, it made Daryl uncomfortable with his plan. What if their being separated because of group obligation that it would end up pushing her away from him? His plan would backfire then and he might up killing the kid himself.

Though, throughout the next few days he watched them, she was never fully alone since they tracker was hidden in the shadows or behind objects that made him invisible to them. He was good at being silent and from afar, but his job was not easy. Just seeing her smile at that creepy gave him enough desire to throw him to the walkers outside the fence. According to Merle, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

Daryl watched the kid, his facial expressions and movements. He didn't know what he was really looking for, but he figured he would know when he saw it. As the days passed Daryl was coming up empty with evidence. The kid looked just cordial with her, like two friends talking. Was Daryl being too obvious? Did the kid know he was there, watching them? He eventually shook his head at the idea, Daryl knew how to cover his tracks and remain unseen. Maybe he really was paranoid. However, on the third day, Jeremy did something that caught Daryl's eye. Even though it could've been taken as a friendly gesture between friends, Daryl saw it differently. MaryJane and Jeremy were sitting on a few crates by the prison wall, the shade of the roof blocking the sunlight. The boy had placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand in the slightest. That was something Daryl couldn't miss. That motion made his eyes narrow, the darkening depths shooting towards the kid's face for his expression.

_The little son'ova bitch._ He snarled in his head.

Those deceptive hazel eyes gazed at MaryJane with strong adoration, an adoration that went beyond friends. He looked pleased as punch, but that satisfied grin faded when MaryJane removed her hand from under his, her face curling in slight discomfort and shame. Daryl couldn't hear what they said, but from what he could tell Jeremy had made a wrong move in doing that. He had shut off their conversation like someone flicking a light switch.

As Daryl studied MaryJane's expression his gut churned uneasily. Why did she look so shameful and uncomfortable? Was his touch that off-putting? The tracker had the strangest feeling that it wasn't from just crossing a friendship line and that made his gut pit. Was she not telling him something?

_No, she wouldn't lie ta me. She's never lied ta me and never would._ Daryl chastised mentally.

_True, but there's still time to start._ A suspicious voice mocked in his head.

_Shut tha fuck up! I know 'er! She wouldn't hide somethin' like that from me!_ He argued, his jaw clenching as Jeremy sat back and tossed MaryJane a regretful, but offended glance.

_Wouldn't she? She's changed. She's not the same girl you know all those years ago. There's no guarantee that she hasn't picked up on the habit of lying._ It said again, sparkling anger in Daryl.

_No! Shut tha fuck up, I said_! He yelled internally. _She couldn't do that ta me! She wouldn't!_

The voice gave, but it planted a seed of doubt within Daryl, one he would try and refuse to feed.

_Keep telling yourself that, Dixon, but one day you'll see I was right. You'll see that you don't know her as well as you think you do. You can never truly know the person who shares your bed. _

The last sentence chilled Daryl's bones, but he quickly shook it away. He was confident, one-hundred and ten percent, that MaryJane was always honest with him, especially about the boy. Daryl pushed aside any aspirations that the voice had been right in any way. She wouldn't hide a thing from him, even if it were something life altering. Besides, if she was hiding something, why couldn't she tell him? She knew she was tell him anything. He was her best friend for a reason and their being lovers and a couple didn't change that. Didn't she trust him?

_Yeah, she does._

Having that realization furthered his confidence that it was all one-sided on Jeremy's side. Though, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted from the kid, who seemed more than what he really was.

And that was a chilling thought.

* * *

MaryJane walked towards Judith's cell, scratching the back of her hand on her jeans. The place she rubbed was the place where Jeremy's hand touched hers. Her hand burned, but not in that romantic melting way, but in a way that made her feel like she'd pressed her hand against a hot stove. His touch wasn't repulsing, it just felt all wrong. She liked talking to him because he couldn't understand things that Daryl couldn't at times. Though, any physical contact from him caused a dangerous reaction. Her skin crawled and Daryl always popped into her mind, reminding her of the secret she kept from him.

She had withdrew her hand from Jeremy's touch, not wanting any reminders of the night they shared a kiss. It had been a mistake and now, anything physical with the young man just reminded her of Daryl and how it would hurt him. Sure, it was just a kiss, but Daryl was an emotionally fragile person, even if he didn't want to admit it. Any little thing to disrupt could overturn many things she'd built up with him. All she knew was that she belonged to Daryl, always had and always would until they both took their last breaths. So, when Jeremy touched her, her body and nerves rejected it like it were poison. In a way, perhaps it was.

As MaryJane walked down the lone hallway, she froze in mid-step and the sudden realization that fell on her like a ton of bricks.

_I lied to him. I lied to Daryl. _

The whiskey eyes woman inhaled sharply, feeling as if someone had punched the air from her chest. Her eyes widened and she bit down violently on her bottom lip.

_I lied to him._

When he had asked her if she and Jeremy had done anything she'd down right lied. She started to make the excuses in her head that her thoughts had gone to sex and that was something she hadn't done with anyone but Daryl. She hadn't considered that Daryl also included kissing. You figured a straight A, valedictorian of her class would assume something that like, but no.

_Maybe I'm not as smart as what I think I am._ She frowned, resuming her steps towards the cell.

She'd have to tell Daryl soon. As much as she dreaded it she knew it had to be done. She wouldn't allow him to label her a liar from forgetting to mention the kiss. MaryJane was well aware how he'd react and she began to mentally brace herself for it. Though it wasn't a big deal to her, it didn't mean anything and at the time she'd been hallucinating and thought Jeremy was Daryl. Besides, Jeremy had kissed her willingly instead of trying to stop her and pull her back to reality. So, she wasn't all to blame.

As she thought of it she frowned deeper. Saying anything about Jeremy like that to Daryl would only further the tracker's dislike for the boy and MaryJane didn't want that. How could she work around it? With each step she took she thought of new ideas, but as a solution came about she realized it would only end in disaster. She'd have to tell it as it was. Hopefully, God would give her the strength to stop Daryl from going into a rage and beating the shit out of Jeremy. Having such thoughts made a sour taste fill her mouth. She could only imagine the horror of the time when it came.

She didn't think that she'd have the strength nor power to stop Daryl from doing anything he would regret later. MaryJane's body shivered at the ominous images that popped into her mind. Quickly shaking off the chill she turned into Judith's cell to see her sitting up in her make-shift crib, giving Beth a gummy grin at something she did. MaryJane smiled at the adorable scene, her heart filling with warmth, the frightened ice melting away. Judith's big eyes turned towards MaryJane and she let out a weak cry of delight which she sent a shock of surprise and joy through the older woman. She went immediately to the infant, scooping her from her crib and pulling her against her chest.

Beth smiled warmly at the scene, seeing what a wonderful mother her older companion would make. MaryJane began singing her song to Judith, rocking her feet as Judith began playing with a few strands of hair that fell over MaryJane's shoulder. Beth began to quietly clean the practically spotless cell, giving the baby and MaryJane a little moment of privacy. Once the song ended Judith was making a gentle cooing sounds, like she was trying to mimic the tune MaryJane sang.

"Once you grow older, little one, you'll be able to sing like a bird in the spring. You'll be your own song bird. I know you'll have the prettiest voice in the world." MaryJane voiced sweetly as Judith began tugging playfully on her hair, her mouth opening with a man toothless grin.

The teenage blonde girl stood beside Judith's crib, glad to see the infant appeased with the whiskey eyed beauty. She's been getting squirmy as of late and Beth was the baby had distractions to wear herself out.

"She really liked you, MJ." Beth commented softly a few feet away.

The older woman smiled fondly at the baby, that familiar longing returning to her belly.

"I'm glad she does. If I can't have my own child I might as well put my one-hundred and ten percent towards her to give her the most stable motherly relationship that I can. All of us women should. I'm just glad she's here to remind me that life's still positive and bright. She's one last dose of innocence and purity in this world, something I don't want to see tarnished in any way." She lifted her eyes to Beth's. "We've got to be there for her. She's got to have everything we couldn't."

Beth averted her eyes, placing a hand on the back of her neck sheepishly. "I know…I jus' don' think I'm that selfless yet."

MaryJane gave the younger woman an understanding smile. "I don't think we're ever selfless enough. We just know what we want and when it happens…you know you're ready, selfless or not."

That made Beth feel a little better, but she shrugged it off. "I don' think I'll ever be a good man. I don' wanna bring a child inta this world anyhow. It ain't fair ta Judith and it ain't gonna be fair ta any other baby."

As Beth had spoken MaryJane took her words to heart and it caused the lump of rushing blood and muscle to fall in her ribcage at the weight of the truth of the young woman's words. She was right. It wasn't fair to a baby, a dependent child who would have to grow up in the cruelties of the world that was plagued by the walking dead. She thought in growing up an economically desolate world was wearisome enough, no, this new world took the cake for everything. The Great Depression looked like a minor hiccup after drinking a whole liter of soda in mere minutes.

Beth was right. How was it fair to a child to have to grow up in this kind of world? A world where running and killing were the only options for survival. It wasn't fair and it isn't fair for MaryJane to long for a child when she saw for herself the unintended consequences. That dream of having her own baby would have to remain as that, a dream. What a wonderful dream it was and if the world as different then she would be more than ready to carry his child. But alas, some dreams must remain as dreams.

MaryJane broke from her reverie when she caught movement at the door from the corner of her eye. Her lips spread into a grin when she saw Merle standing there, looking awkward as his eyes landed on her. She tilted her head.

"Hey, Merle, what's up?"

His icy blue eyes flickered to Beth momentarily, his gaze softening in the slightest. MaryJane averted her eyes to Judith, hoping that Merle wouldn't see that she caught the glance. She counted a few seconds before looking back up at Merle who was gazing at her.

"I was wonderin' if ya had some time." He said uncomfortably.

"What for?" She asked innocently.

Beth bit her lip. She knew what Merle wanted and even though she was uncomfortable with it she would allow it since she trusted both Merle and MaryJane. The older blade hand man shifted on his feet, his jaw clenching, like he was having trouble saying something. It was quite surprising since MaryJane had never seen the elder Dixon look so…flustered.

"I jus'…I jus' need…I need some advice." He admitted tightly, his eyes on her sharply.

MaryJane nodded, smiling gleefully at him. "Okay."

She handed Judith off to Beth and MaryJane had to try and ignore the infant's moans of disappointment. Beth took her, having to shush the child as she began to cry at being taken away from MaryJane. The older woman kissed the baby's head which seemed to quell her for a short time. She thanked Beth before leaving the cell with Merle. He gave her a look that told her to follow him and not say a word until he said so. The short woman followed him quietly and he stopped in his personal cell, pulling the curtain across the cell entrance for privacy. MaryJane gave Merle a smirk that could rival one of his famous ones.

"Should I be worried? You've wanted me alone so feverishly. I'd say that Daryl might be a little jealous." She teased.

Merle smirked with her and plopped down on his bunk carelessly. MaryJane pulled the chair to sit across from him. Eagerly, she waited for him to break the silence that claimed the space between them. She watched as he shifted on the bunk, his eyes remaining everywhere but her. MaryJane titled her again, hoping to catch his icy eyes.

"Merle? What's up? Are you okay?" She asked, her gut churning uneasily.

Merle's blue eyes flickered to her before landing on the floor at her feet.

"Remember when ya told me if I needed ta talk ta anyone then I could come ta ya?" He asked, his leg bouncing as if he were nervous.

She nodded, leaning forward in her chair. "Yeah,"

Merle gazed around the room, grimacing as his jaw clenched as he tried to fight himself as he tried to voice his own thoughts.

"Well, I fuckin' need ya now." He snapped sourly.

_There's the Merle I know._ MaryJane grinned inwardly.

"Okay…" She smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

Merle hesitated, his bladed hand twitching in the slightest. MaryJane frowned at his puroposeful silence and decided she would be the one who had to start the conversation.

"Is it about Daryl?"

"Nah," He shook his head.

"Me?"

Another shake of the head.

"Is it about someone I know?"

Merle's eyes landed on hers, chilling her soul. His eyes remained on her as she swallowed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I won't ask since you probably won't tell me, but what's the problem? Is something wrong with this person between the two of you?" MaryJane inquired, her excitement about this starting to boil in her veins.

The older Dixon shook his head. "Nah…ain't nothin' wrong…couldn't be fuckin' better." A slow grin spread across his face as his eyes seemed to fall into some trance from the past.

MaryJane bit back a smirk and pretended to remain oblivious. "So, if it's all good then what's wrong? Why do you want to talk to me?"

The former military soldier just shrugged. "Can't jus' fuckin' talk 'bout shit?"

The five foot two woman just scowled at him. "We can, but you've never been one for idle chit-chat."

Merle shot her a sharp look and she shrugged innocently. "What? Unless you like idle chit-chat now."

His eyes averted from her and he just shrugged again. "I don' fuckin' like it, but I can tolerate it now."

MaryJane's eyebrows shot up fast, fading into her hairline. "I think hell has frozen over once again. You, the might Merle Dixon, can tolerate idle chit-chat. What, pray tell, has caused this change? Is it this someone we're speaking about?"

From Merle's reaction, MaryJane had her answer. Her whiskey eyes widened a fraction and a wide smile spread across her face.

"It is, isn't it? This person has softened you enough to where you can listen to her chit-chat like every other woman."

"She has not!" Merle snapped quickly, giving her an annoyed growl.

She let out a gleeful laugh and pointed at him. "Ah-ha! So it _is_ a 'she'!"

The older man scowled and stood, pacing from the cell door to the other end, striding past her.

MaryJane spoke softly, being careful of the lion-like man. "Well, Merle, I can't say that I blame you for wanting a companion. If anyone here is deserving of it, you are."

Merle's pace slowed slightly as he listened to her. "Whydaya think that?"

She chuckled. "Come on, Merle, you may act like a heartless bastard, but you aren't. You're human just like the rest of us. Despite what you may think, you need human companionship just as much as the next person. I have no problem in you finding someone, especially a woman, to confide in."

MaryJane watched as Merle paced back and forth, but when she said her last sentence he froze in mid-step.

"Ya don' think I'm too big of an asshole ta 'ave someone?" He inquired as he resumed his pacing.

Whiskey eyes appraised him sadly. "Of course not. I adore you like you're my real, blood brother. You don't have to worry about me…it's the others you might have to worry about."

A scoff was her response and she frowned. "They can all go fuck 'emselves. Daryl can too since he's got his dick up Officer Friendly's ass."

MaryJane stood, hands curling into fists, her face growing red with the outrage that shot up in her. Merle stopped and faced her, his eyebrows raising in amusement at the short woman's sudden burst of anger.

"Now! See here, Merle Dixon! I will _not_ have you saying such a thing about Rick and Daryl! Oh! The _nerve_ of you!" She cried, stomping her foot in a childish way.

Merle released a deep, amused chuckle which only fueled her anger. She opened her mouth to retort with some not-so friendly language when Merle placed his hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair in his brotherly fashion.

"Calm tha fuck down there, firecracker!"

She scowled at him and jerked her head from under his hand, slapping his hand away irritably.

"Take it back!" She ordered firmly.

Merle rolled his eyes. "A'ight! A'ight! I take fuckin' it back! Damn! Ya get more fuckin' wound up than a fuckin' bobcat in a goddamned pickle barrel!"

MaryJane stuck her finger up to chastise him when what he said finally sunk it, taking her off guard and rendering her speechless. She lowered her finger and furrowed her brows, giving him a look of wide eyed realization.

"You did that on purpose." She accused, glowering at him and his attempt to render her dumbstruck.

He gave her a lazy grin and sat back down on his bunk. MaryJane let out a heavy breath and sat down next to him, eyeing his bladed hand. She frowned at the appendage.

"Daryl told me how that happened." She mused, gesturing to the blade and he glanced down at it as well. "I'm sorry…you didn't deserve that."

Merle shrugged, but MaryJane felt the suppressed fury within him. "Can't take it back."

MaryJane just stared at it. "I know…but it's not fair to you. You can't helping being who you are…they had no right."

"Eh, don' matter no more…besides…I grown rather fond of Merle Junior." He joked, lifting his arm to admire it proudly.

She sniggered next to him. "Merle Junior?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "I've grown quiet fond o' tha little bastard."

"Does it hurt at times…your arm?" She asked softly, the stress lines in between her eyes making themselves known.

Merle, not being used to in depth conversations with anyone, almost withdrew from her, but he remembered that this was MaryJane. She would understand and actually care about what he said. Despite being naturally wary of people like her, he knew he wanted to answer, to tell her things. At the mention of his arm hurting the nub under the appendage twitched.

"Sometimes, when I sit and think 'bout it, it does. It twitches, like my damned fingers are still there." He murmured in a rather trodden tone.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip sadly. "I'm sorry,"

He just shrugged off the apology like it were dust on his shoulder. "It don' matter no more. I'm livin' jus' fine with it. Can't do a lotta things I used ta do, but I make do."

"And I think you do it well…I think it suits you." MaryJane offered confidently, placing her hand on the cold metal of the appendage.

Merle watched as her fingers studied the welding lines and leather straps. He swore to God that if he didn't have Beth and Daryl didn't love her the way he did then Merle would want MaryJane as his. She was just so caring and understanding, especially to an asshole like him. Then again, she always liked the broken ones, the people who were like broken glass or a broken mirror. She wanted to put them back together again and make them better, or at least partially whole.

"Does uh, _she_ like it? Your arm?" MaryJane asked innocently.

Merle shrugged for the hundredth time. "She accepts it…I guess she likes it. She ain't really said."

MaryJane smiled as she thought of Beth. "I think she likes it. At least she will grow to like it."

Icy blue eyes sent her a masked grateful look. "Maybe,"

Silence fell between them, a companionable silence that could only exist between friends and surrogate siblings. MaryJane didn't know how much time passed between them before she spoke again.

"How do you feel for this woman? Do you care for her?" She asked, making light conversation, hoping to ensnare a confession from him about caring for someone.

Merle remained silent for a few moments and MaryJane lost hope that he would answer. She got up to leave him in peace and wrapped her fingers around the material of the curtain to pull it back when he responded with a weak, tentative voice. She nearly didn't hear him, but somehow she did.

"Yeah, I do,"

MaryJane turned back around, an astounded, but giddy expression on her face. To Merle's surprise, MaryJane made a mad dash across the room and threw herself into Merle's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grunted in response and sat there, stunned, letting her hug him. The short woman practically squeezed Merle to death in her excitement. Usually, she wouldn't get so excited about hearing someone care for another, but with Merle it made her joy shoot through the roof.

Something so small like that needed positive reinforcement to let him know that letting his emotions out was okay and that it was a good thing. She hoped hugging him and verbally speaking to him was encouragement for him. Maybe he can strengthen his relationship with Beth or his secret "woman". Moments later she pulled back, beaming down at him.

"Wha' in ta hell was that fer?" He asked confusedly.

MaryJane just shrugged. "Because you're a good man."

Merle rolled his eyes as MaryJane straightened up and turned away. She yelped when Merle reached out and smacked her butt. She clutched her offended backside and gave him a look of mock offense. He smirked at her.

"Still a good man?" He asked cheekily.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he leered at her seductively.

"Yep, still are." She shot back giving him a mirror cheeky image.

"Yer a fuckin' saint, MJ." He grinned, shaking his head incredulously.

MaryJane sat down next to him again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need me, if you want to talk…just come and get me, okay. Maybe you'll tell me more about the secret woman you're hiding." She winked jokingly at him.

He rolled his eyes and MaryJane bumped the front of her head with the side of his affectionately. He'd repeat it over and over again. He'd take MJ in a heartbeat if Beth didn't exist and Daryl didn't love her. Merle made a gagging sound as she leaned against his side and began nudging her away from him jokingly.

"A'ight, a'ight! 'Nough of this sweet shit! Yer makin' me melt, MJ." He half-joked, shoving her shoulder playfully.

"Okay, okay," She surrendered and stood, walking towards the door. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded then shot her a cheeky grin. "Get tha fuck outta 'ere, Juliet."

She winked at him and mock saluted him. "Yes, sir,"

With that she pulled the curtain back and made a melodramatic exit which left Merle chuckled in her wake. MaryJane hummed as she walked back to Judith's cell to find her sound asleep and Judith reading in an old book. Beth looked up upon her entrance and smiled at her.

"Oh, Daryl was here a few minutes ago lookin' fer ya. He wanted ta check in on ya." She informed.

MaryJane frowned, disappointed that she missed him. "Oh…"

Beth grinned at her and put a finger in the book to mark her place. "Ya can go find 'im if ya want to. She'll sleep fer a few hours."

The older woman gave her a grateful smile and turned to exit, but Beth's tentative voice stopped her.

"Is Merle okay? I mean…is somethin' wrong with 'im?"

MaryJane turned back towards the teenage girl to see Beth expose all her feelings to Beth. She was worried, jealous, possessive, sad, and resentful. Beth was an open book, she wore her heart on her sleeve even if she would deny it. MaryJane gave Beth an assuring look.

"No, he's fine, he just needed an old friend."

"What 'bout?" Beth asked quickly, something akin to fear flashing across her face.

MaryJane pitied the girl at the moment. She'd felt that fear once before as well. She wanted to tell her what was said, but she knew what was said between her and Merle was mutually confidential. She wouldn't betray his trust like that unless he asked it of her. The older woman wanted to assure Beth, but she didn't want the blonde to catch wind of MaryJane's suspecting of anything.

"Just…old times." MaryJane answered, smiling warmly at her.

If Beth didn't believe her then she didn't say anything. The blonde just nodded and offered her a smile. MaryJane cast one last glance at her and Judith before leaving. Beth frowned and returned to her book, jealously raging in her blood.

* * *

MaryJane checked Daryl's cell and he wasn't there. Frowning, she decided to head deeper into the prison, into the famously named Tombs. The cells underneath were vacant, covered in dust and dried blood. The sight made her shiver, but she walked on, gazing momentarily at the places that she'd seen Daryl and the others patched up. It got darker the further she went and once she ascended into darkness she turned back around and decided to walk back into the main part of the prison and inquire after Daryl to someone rather than searching herself.

She reached the light and glanced in the cell to her left. She stopped, swearing she saw something move when all of a sudden something wrapped around her arm. She didn't get the chance to scream for a hand slapped across her mouth, pulling her into the dim cell to her right. Her back was slammed up against the wall, a long, muscular body pressing flush against hers. She began to struggle against the person who surprised her. The hands held her tight, leaving her unable to fight the person off.

"Ya shouldn't go anywhere ya don' know 'bout alone, especially in tha Tombs."

MaryJane's body went limp, her arms relaxing upon hearing the familiar, deep and gravelly voice of the man she loved. Her eyes flickered up to his, his hand falling from her mouth. She gazed wide eyed up at him. All of a sudden, she laid a punch to his chest, earning a grunt from him.

"You scared the freaking crap out of me!" She seethed.

Daryl just gave her a look with a hint of amusement and a corner of his lips twitched.

"If I's sorry then I'd apologize, but I ain't sorry." He replied deeply.

She narrowed her eyes at his playful cheekiness. "Yeah, sure, okay,"

"Besides—" Daryl added. "—ya really don' need ta venture down 'ere alone."

MaryJane rubbed the place she punched him apologetically, frowning in remorse. "You're right, it was foolish of me…I was just looking for you and I got curious."

"Mmm," He hummed deep in his chest, making MaryJane shiver.

The shiver sparked the dangerous fire of desire in her and he looked more than handsome with his bangs falling into his face, his dark blue eyes hooded as they gazed down at her. The fire rose in her, making her skin tingle from the contact of his body against hers.

"Well," She mused sensually. "How can I thank you for saving me from uncertain demise, Romeo?"

Daryl scowled slightly at his despised nickname, but the message behind it was something Daryl had missed. His body had missed it too. MaryJane gazed up at him with an expression he'd seen before. Something good had always ended for both of them. Now, not having her for the months they were apart made his own longing desire burn in his blood. MaryJane lifted onto her tiptoes and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I think I can think of a way to thank you."

With that, she brought his mouth down to hers, their eyes closing. The moment their lips touched, Daryl lost all sense of control or resolve of reality around them. He kissed her deeper, their tongues dancing deliciously, his body pressing tighter against hers, wanting to feel her lean curves against him. MaryJane wrapped her free arm around his back, to press his lower body into hers, her own lower section wanting to feel the sweet friction they used to spark together. Daryl buried a hand in her hair, pulling her mouth closer to his and causing him to tilt his head to gain better access. His other hand gripped her hip tightly.

MaryJane spread her legs as Daryl pressed one in between her own, keeping her pinned against the wall. She subjected to him, her insides melting, her desire coursing through her veins like molten lava. Her skin prickled pleasurably as she felt the tent of his desire in his pants press against her abdomen. She moaned against him, making Daryl's muscles twitch at the sound. MaryJane pulled back for air moments later, but Daryl wasn't ready to stop kissing her. He pressed his lips to her neck, his facial hair tickling her sensitive neck.

With hooded eyes she lifted her head and titled it to the side to allow him more access to her neck. Her hands clung to him desperately, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. Her core ached with a dull throb, an itch that needed to be scratched. Daryl inhaled her scent, kissing the skin of her neck, reveling in her like a parched man drinking water. He pressed himself further into her, rewarding him with another one of her deep, throaty moans of pleasure. His own arousal perked further, making it uncomfortable for him to stand.

Daryl wanted to have her again and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. He wanted her very much, but good things come to those who wait…patiently. The tracker was well aware that it wasn't the best of time to think about anything but survival, but he was a man with needs and he had a woman who would equally and willingly quell those needs along with her own. The situation with Jeremy didn't help him anymore since the kid was obviously attracted to her in ways that Daryl knew her.

He wanted to engrave himself in MaryJane's mind, make her think of no other, not even her friend the Germ and apparently the kid didn't know what boundaries were. When a woman belonged to a man she belonged to that man and no other. Soon, he decided. Soon he'd claim her again.

The tracker pulled back for air, resting his forehead against hers, their personal affectionate gesture to one another. He knew their relationship would be spontaneous like it always would, with lack of foreplay. They never needed foreplay, just looking at her made his insides tighten. It wouldn't be any different in the future and he knew he didn't need to ask since she was like putty in his arms.

Daryl pulled from his thoughts and pressed his mouth against hers again, possessively claiming her mouth with feverish desire. MaryJane kissed him back, closing her eyes as she reveled in his kiss and taste. From the outside they looked like secret lovers hiding their secret relationship from the world. To them, it was a reminder that life was still good and that the impossible was still possible.

From the darkness of the Tombs, a pair of eyes watched them with loathing fury.

* * *

**Another chapter done, another to write. In character again? Will MaryJane take her own advice? Will Daryl feed the seed of doubt in him? **

Summer break is going good and my birthday is three days away. I was delighted to see that X-Men: Days of Future's Past comes out on my birthday so, God-willing, I will be going to see it on opening night. I cross my fingers.

I am eager to write more of this story and speaking of writing, I have a poll up on my profile concerning what story to write after Blackbird Song is completed. So, please pop on over to my profile and take the poll. I would enjoy hearing what you would like me to write amongst my choices. I have many ideas concerning them all, but your opinion would be great!

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. Chapter 10 has made an appearance.**

I have post this chapter on time! Congrats to myself! This chapter has much more of building plot for later on drama. I am rather excited about what's to come in the future. I think you all will as well.

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter_ 8...**_mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, and a lovely anonymous reviewer daisymae. __  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story! **

**Please Review!**

Fifty reviews! Ye Gods! I am so thrilled! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to do so! Can we make it to 60?

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim****er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

******AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write. Everyone's input would be lovely! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Three days passed since MaryJane and Merle's conversation, a conversation that had gone from his secret woman, to his missing hand, and to nothing of great importance. MaryJane didn't think of it as a setback, but as a time to look fondly back on when she needed to escape from the harshness of reality. She'd been able to spend more time with Jeremy and that surprised her since Daryl seemed on hell bent on despising the poor boy. She didn't press her luck, but there were times when she grew uncomfortable in his presence, when he said something lowly to her or tried to put his hand on hers. They were friends, yes, but friends that talked without real physical contact. There were friendships out there like that, right?

It had been three long days for Daryl, who felt time went slower when he was away from MaryJane. He kept a quiet and vigilant eye when he could on Jeremy and MaryJane and unfortunately he wasn't any further than what he was. Sure, there were moments when he thought he had something, but it ended with no new leads. Maybe he really was made and the kid was minding his manners since Daryl was watching. In all truthfulness, Jeremy was abiding his time, he was only primping MaryJane for the big moment when it would make or break them. It wouldn't be long now, just a little longer.

Every night, MaryJane and Daryl always found themselves in steamy situations in his bunk, against the wall and on his desk. They were heated with moans and passionate touches that never went beyond innocent gestures towards each other. They never removed an article of clothing unless it was a jacket or vest, but there was a mutual agreement that it would seem too soon. Emily's advice haunted MaryJane and she wanted to make sure nothing happened to push Daryl away. God knew she needed him more than anything else.

In the darkness, MaryJane moaned as Daryl's mouth devoured her neck, pushing her head high against the pillow to allow him full access. Her dark hair was splayed out across the pillow, her hands clutching to his flannel shirt covered back. His lean body pressed intimately against hers, his hips in between her jean clad legs, his arousal brushing against her lower body, sparking the heat from within her, the blood boiling in her veins as his hands clutched to her desperately. Daryl breathed heavily in her ear, sounding almost like feral growls, his facial hair rubbing against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

With hooded eyes MaryJane soaked in his touch, a desire to feel his naked skin against hers making her forget Emily's advice. Her shaky hands slipped from around his back to the loose front of his shirt. Daryl didn't notice as he thrust his hips against hers causing a quiet cry to escape her parted lips. His ears soaked in the sound of music and rocked his hips again making her hips arch up towards his. Daryl released a deep, gravelly grunt as her hips rocked against his.

Her hands and fingers felt like lead as they began to shakily undo the buttons. Daryl didn't realize what had happened until he felt cold air brush against the bare skin of his chest. He lifted his head from his neck to glance down at himself to see she had unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. She splayed her hands against his chest, his heart jump starting as her warm fingers made contact with his hot skin. He felt his arm muscles weaken at her touch. MaryJane gazed longingly at his chest, remembering the last time she'd felt his bare skin.

Daryl clenched his jaw as his body remembered what it felt like to have her touch him. His control was slipping by the seconds, but he tried to focus and keep his head. He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch, letting his blood scorch in his veins. The heat in his belly grew ever hot with every movement of her fingers against his chest. It felt like mere seconds when her fingers crawled over his collar bone and up to cup his neck. He pried his heavy eyelids open to gaze into her fiery whiskey gaze, eyes he could get lost in.

MaryJane brought his head down to hers, bringing his mouth on hers. Daryl met her with eager willingness, assaulting her lips possessively. His rough hands left her body, lifting up his torso and pulled the shirt from his shoulders, throwing it across the room. Their lips parted in the slightest, brown clashing with blue as a silent understanding moved between them. Dark blue eyes fell to her lips before pressing his gently against hers, their kissing turning deep and passionate quickly. Daryl pressed his chest gently against hers, feeling her palms press into his skin delicately.

The tracker's experienced hands slid down her sides, causing her to shudder underneath him. A shiver ran through her, causing her molten blood to rush. All of a sudden she felt cold air against her stomach and Daryl's hands exploring her skin. She didn't mind, her body arching into his calloused touch. Though, when his hands went higher her body did what it shouldn't have. It stiffened. MaryJane broke the kiss, feeling her heart start to race in panic. Daryl tensed above her, sensing her discomfort and removed his hands from under her shirt. His dark blue eyes gazed down at her with hooded worry and disappointment.

"Wha's wrong?" He whispered gravelly.

MaryJane didn't respond, but she swallowed and sat up, making Daryl sit up as well. MaryJane looked beautifully ruffled with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and wild hair. Her whiskey colored eyes were wide, her limbs slightly shaking as she ran a hand through her hair. Daryl stared at her, confused, hurt, and worried. Even thought she was extremely shaken she looked beautiful.

"Wha's wrong, babe?" He asked deeply.

MaryJane swallowed again and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daryl…I-I'm sorry…" She whispered stuttered, water welling up in her eyes.

Daryl saw the tears that threatened to flow over and he began to fidget uncomfortably, resting his hands on his thighs as he sat on his knees.

"Whadaya apologizin' fer?" He asked confusedly.

MaryJane sniffed and wiped at her eyes fiercely, knowing Daryl was terrified of her tears. She didn't like crying in front of him anyways. She dropped her hands and averted her eyes from his, Emily's voice taunting her.

She let in a shaky breath. "Well, Emily t-told me and others about the time when her husband, James came back from the war. Apparently, nothing was the same between them since he had seen things that scarred him mentally, physically, and emotionally. He was more withdrawn and for Emily it was like he was a different man. She said it was like living with a stranger and they had to relearn each other. They didn't jump into anything in fear of ruining the relationship completely. They took things slow and that is what saved them. They fell back in love with each other and they were stronger than before."

Daryl listened and despite her long explanation he figured out what she was trying to say to him.

"So…ya wanna take things slow." He guessed.

MaryJane nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…I think it would be best."

Daryl bristled at the idea, his body still hard from their interrupted make-out session. His Dixon anger rose and his overly defensive shields rose. MaryJane saw how he bottled up at her words. She saw what not many people could see, his personal fear. He averted his eyes from hers, not masking the hurt that pitted in his gut. Did that mean that she didn't want him anymore? Had she changed so much that she no longer found him attractive in the intimate fashion? Did she finally see what he had been telling her all those years ago? That he was a no good redneck loser with no future.

MaryJane felt her own panic spike at his dark reaction of withdrawal from her. She rocked up and onto her knees, closing the gap between them, cupping his face and pulling it so that his face was align with hers. His dark blue eyes refused to meet hers, even as she titled her head in attempt to reach his eyes.

"Daryl, look at me please."

His eyes locked with hers and MaryJane felt her heart clench painfully at the expression in his eyes that exposed every emotion he was feeling. He was a man who rarely expressed his emotions to anyone and he sometimes refused to show her, but there were times like this where he allowed himself to let his walls fall.

"Daryl, don't do this to me. I'm only looking out for you and me…for us. If we rush anything then who's to say it won't only drive us apart and being apart from you would kill me. I can't risk anything, Daryl, I can't lose you…not when I've just found you again." She explained in a desperate whisper.

The tracker just stared at her with a soft expression. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He could understand where she was coming from and he couldn't blame her for thinking in such a way. Though, he hadn't had any thoughts of her scaring him away. He would always want her and he made it a point to tell her…in his own ways. It wasn't easy for him to voice them, but there were times he was able to.

"Why didn' ya tell me befer now?"

MaryJane bit her bottom lip before answering. "Well…I thought it would seem foolish. I figured you'd think it stupid."

Daryl scoffed, but she wasn't completely off. Maybe it was a woman thing that made them over think things. Though, her uncertainty sparked suspicion in him. Why was she thinking those things and taking advice like that? The Germ popped into his head, making that green monster raise its ugly head in him. Like a deadly snake, Daryl snapped grabbing her upper arms in annoyed frustration, startling her from her ruffled state. She stared wide eyed into his and he knew that he had her full attention.

"If ya think that anythin'll change between us because o' our fuckin' separation then yer damned wrong, MaryJane! I fuckin' don' care 'bout nothin' else but you an' me, a'ight? Nothin' ain't gonna happen ta make me not want ya! I've told ya this same shit befer!" Daryl replied firmly, shaking her slightly at times.

MaryJane stared at him, stunned for what felt like hours to Daryl. He wondered if he scared her senseless. She blinked all suddenly broke from his grip and threw her arms around his neck, pressing the line of her body against his. She swallowed back the grateful tears as her hands gripped his bare skin tightly, burying her face in his neck, her hands gripping his long hair desperately. It was Daryl's turn to be stunned at her sudden movement. Yet, once he realized what happened he relaxed, the corners of his lips twitching. Seconds later MaryJane pulled away, smiling warmly and relieved at him. Daryl looked back in confusion.

"Oh, thank you for that, Daryl…I'm really relieved that you don't see me differently or…want me any less…" She trailed off and Daryl stiffened at how her warm expression dropped. "…but I think we really do need to take things slow…just in case."

Daryl growled and swayed away from her. She panicked and grabbed his upper arms to stop him.

"Please! Daryl, please for me. Please, bear with me and give me time. You may be confident in yourself, but I'm not."

If she'd only known how that sounded to Daryl. It sounded like she wasn't sure she wanted him or not and that hurt.

"I know how ta fix this easily…" MaryJane met his eyes curiously. "…do ya want me?"

MaryJane hesitated and she made to speak, but he cut her off.

"Jus' answer me. Do ya want me?"

"You know I do!" She snapped in frustration.

"Then why ya actin' like ya ain't sure?!" She retorted sharply.

The woman before him hesitated and it finally dawned on her what Daryl was seeing through it all. Quickly, she tried to assure him.

"Oh, Daryl! I'm not uncertain about anything! It's you! It's always been you and it will _only_ be you! I just don't want to do anything to screw this up!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around herself.

For a woman who always had high self-esteem she looked completely low, like her esteem had dropped. It was obvious to Daryl that her confidence had all but vanished since they were separated and the apocalypse didn't help any of them. Then again, Daryl had to admit that she wasn't as perky as she once was. She was more weathered and world weary, brought down by the struggle of surviving the attacks of the walking dead and fellow, malicious survivors.

"Babe…ya can't let wha's happened ta make ya unsure of things. I'm sure of us and if ya ain't sure of us then there ain't an' us. If ya ain't ready now…I understand and if ya need time then you'll 'ave it.…" MaryJane smiled at him gratefully, but it faded when he continued. "…but if ya ain't sure now and ya want time…then how do ya know you'll be ready?"

MaryJane hadn't thought about that and she knew he was right. She also had to take into account that the Dixons were impatient men, but she knew Daryl would understand better than Merle.

"Just give me a few days to work myself out, okay?" She asked, cupping his neck in between her hands.

"Then wha'?" Daryl asked quickly.

Daryl's woman smiled at him. "I don't know…but I don't think whatever happens can be planned. We should just let what happens happen, but I promise you that I won't be long."

The dark haired man just sighed, but nodded, his hands reaching out to cup her hips. "A'ight. A few days…but it ain't gonna be easy on me."

MaryJane nodded, but she couldn't fully understand the primal need that was running rampant in the youngest Dixon's blood. When a Dixon needed release then he wouldn't be fulfilled until he had it. Back in his youth he could just follow Merle to the bars where they both picked up women. So, Daryl always had his tension released the same day it happened. He'd done it a few times after becoming friends with MaryJane because he knew he couldn't have her in that way.

Though, MaryJane did know how Daryl was and when he said it wasn't going to be easy on him she knew with what he meant. She knew she would be causing him discomfort, but she really needed to work her problems out on her own. She just prayed that God would give her the strength to figure it out.

* * *

Hours later MaryJane put a new string of laundry out on the wires and headed back inside. She greeted Katie, Bev, Emily, and Carol before heading towards Judith's cell. Daryl was doing rounds with Michonne and Glenn and MaryJane was glad for the short separation. She could actually think. When he was around her thoughts were jumbled and it took great concentration to get them straightened out. And to figure out her issues she needed a clear head, but she wouldn't leave his bed, knowing it would only cause him to panic.

As she strolled, taking her time, she began to list her issues that drove this temporary rift between her and Daryl. Number one was that she didn't think she was beautiful with the stress lines she acquired over the years. Two, she hadn't slept with anyone since the last time she and Daryl were together. Three, how did she know Daryl would still find her attractive. While trying to survive, she had gain a few scars, one across her collar bone, one her leg, and one on her back. Some were from falls and accidents that nearly cost her, her life while running from walkers. Four…she wasn't sure of herself. She was mentally fragile, but she didn't used to be that way. She used to be strong willed and sarcastic. Now, she wasn't and she wondered if Daryl still wanted her in her fragile state. MaryJane was more prone to breakdowns and crying fests, unlike in the past. Daryl didn't like crying women and she didn't want to do anything to ruin them.

Sure, he said that he would want her no matter what, but how could she be sure? Once he saw the person she had changed in to she wasn't sure he'd want her. Nothing had happened to really cause a breakdown, but with every new day came the new opportunity for one to occur. So, could anyone blame her for asking for time? Maybe there would be people out there who would call her overly dramatic or childish, but this was life, this is what happened at times. Was she justified? She thought so. However, she needed and wanted a second opinion. Since she was headed to see Beth she'd ask the blonde, hopeful the young girl could give her insight. If she struck out she'd ask Katie and Carol.

Deep in thought, MaryJane made a turn down the hallway when she came upon strange, but familiar noises. She froze in mid-step and listened, breaking from her thoughts. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she heard moaning. Unsure of what to do she tiptoed towards the sound. After peeking in a few cells, she moved on to another. When she peeked in the third her eyes bugged from her head. There, were Merle and Beth lips locked, her jean clad legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Merle's left hand supported her weight as her back was pressed against the wall. His blade clad arm was pushed hard against the wall, keeping them balanced.

The whiskey eyed woman stared on in wide eyed shock. They didn't seem to notice her presence and for that she was thankful. As their lips broke apart his mouth went to assault her neck, causing Beth to moan aloud, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. It all came crumbling down on MaryJane as she stared.

She had been right…holy crap! She'd been right!

Shaking her head she shot past the cell entrance, throwing herself against the wall solid wall in between the cells, chest heaving and heart racing. She gasped the cell's bars tightly, her knuckles white from her grip. For some reason, she felt nothing. She thought she'd feel something when she figured out the mystery or Merle's woman, but now that she had her answer she had no feeling whatsoever. Her mind moved in and out of reality as she tried to wrap her mind around what she'd just seen and what she was still hearing.

Her mind began to spin, her vision going with it.

_I have to get out. I have to…_

She pushed herself from the wall and as quietly as she could, she made a mad dash back the way she came.

* * *

Merle and Beth hadn't noticed MaryJane nor had they noticed the figure that came only seconds after MaryJane ran. Hazel eyes watched them, a dirty, evil grin spreading across his face.

_Oh, this is too good! Another nail in their coffins._ He thought sickly.

So, little Beth wasn't as pure as she made herself out to be. She wasn't the little girl her daddy loved and adored. If he and the others knew…

_Oh, this is delicious! _

The man slinked away, smirking in the way only he saw and knew. Now, he had something on the redneck's older asshole of a brother.

_This is just too perfect!_

He laughed silently, slipping down into the darkness of the Tombs.

* * *

MaryJane took a different way through the prison, making sure to take a different route instead of through the mess hall. She didn't want to alert Katie and Carol. Finally, she found the exit and shoved through it, the sun light blinding her. She didn't stop to let her eyes adjust. She just took off across the yard, towards the laundry lines. The dark haired woman slid to a stop a few feet away from the lines, nearly tripping over her own feet.

If there was one thing that remained the same after the apocalypse it would be her clumsiness.

She slowly slid to the ground, bending her knees and resting her elbows there. She placed her head in her hands as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

_Easy, deep breaths, breathe, MaryJane, breathe!_

After a few minutes of self-coaching she managed to pull herself together. She kept her mind blank before jumping into her thoughts on what she just witnessed. Take it one step at a time. So, she just saw Merle and Beth making out. Passionately. How did she feel about it? Hell, she had no idea. On one side she had been accepting of the idea and she wanted Merle happy, but it was weird to see a 40 year old man making out with an eighteen year old girl.

_Okay, MJ, let's not be a hypocrite!_ She chastised.

She reminded herself of Merle and Daryl's past, how they were both lost souls, men who didn't seem to live for anything except each other. Neither had known the real affection of a woman. Sure, they'd slept with women, but they had no idea what a real woman would be like. Okay, so Beth was eighteen. Big whoop. She was a few years ahead in maturity and obviously she had something Merle liked and vice versa. Beth was a lovely girl with a good head and Merle was…Merle. They were two different people, yet they came together somehow.

_Doesn't the same apply for you and Daryl?_ A voice asked.

She nodded, her hands gripping her hair as she thought. It was true, the four of them were the same. No one disputed her and Daryl's relationship, well, maybe at first, but everyone had grown to accept it. Her parents, her friends, Merle…everyone. Why couldn't the same happen for Beth and Merle?

_Because no one would understand._

That was true also. At first, understanding was hard, accepting was hard, but Merle and Beth's situation was totally different. He was old enough to be a regular teenager's father. Though, her grandparents had been the same way. MaryJane could accept it easily.

_Do I accept it?_

She sat for a few moments, her mind silent. In the end, she knew her answer.

_Yes, I do._

If anyone deserved a partner now it was Merle. He'd been through so much in his life, raising Merle, being ensnared by the Governor, and now by the group that held him at arm's length. He deserved happiness and the love of a woman even if she is as young as Beth. Besides, it was their decision in the end and no one would be able to stop them. Merle was fighter and when he had something he wanted then he would fight to keep and protect it. It was like how he fought for Daryl and his safety. She wouldn't condemn Merle for wanting Beth, not now, not ever. He was a deserving man despite his rough qualities. Apparently, Beth was accepting of them or she wouldn't be with him.

As she picked every detail apart another question popped into her head.

_Does Daryl know?_

Now, that was a question indeed. Suddenly, MaryJane's mind went back to when Daryl had scowled at Beth and Merle at the dinner table, seeming to show his dislike for something either of them did. Random images slid past her vision. Daryl's scowls and growls at Beth were happening for a reason. Was it because Daryl knew about Beth and Merle? If he did then why hasn't everyone else heard about it? Instantly, a light bulb went off in her head.

_Blood before bond._

Dixon blood ran deeper than anything MaryJane ever knew or saw. Dixon stuck together through thick and thin, no matter what was happening. Daryl may leave Merle, but he'd eventually return for his brother. It was as Merle had said to her once before. Blood before bond. It all made sense, Daryl was keeping silent because he felt obligated to protect his older brother from getting shot or thrown out. The Dixon loyalty was an incredible thing when one thought deeply about it and MaryJane had never ceased to be amazed by it. Though, if Daryl was so close to Rick wouldn't his loyalty to the cop make him at least hint at it? No. Blood before bond. So, that brought in a whole new slew of questions for MaryJane.

_How long has he known? How long has their relationship been going on? Why hasn't he told me about it? _

Well, those didn't matter since MaryJane would get to the bottom of it eventually. If she was still the determined girl she once was then, by God, she'd get the answers she was looking for. Her determination for answers to mysteries and other things in life had made her friends dub her the nickname of "Sherlock". MaryJane thought it was ridiculous since she didn't solve crimes or have amazing deductive skills that would astound the regular mind. No, she was just relentless. Now that she had her solid answer to the relationship between Merle and Beth, she just had to find a way to breach the subject to either of them without spooking them. However, she had a moral decision to make before confronting them.

_Will I tell the others about their relationship?_

She considered both options, but one thought stuck out to her. Merle trusted her and he trusted his secrets with her. To tell the others would destroy the trust she built up for years. He would probably scorn her and do anything in his power to push Daryl away from her. If she rated on him then she could be sure her life would end. Not physically, but she might as well end up dead. Also, if Daryl kept his mouth shut then she might as well too. So, no, she wouldn't tell anyone. At least, not until they wanted or asked her to. Therefore, she would start with confronting them and assuring them of her discretion. She wanted their trust and for them to fully understand her motives for searching and figuring it out.

MaryJane would start with Beth.

With a heavy sigh, MaryJane pushed herself from the ground, brushing her hand off on the other. She turned towards the prison and took deep breaths to gain her confidence before striding towards the entrance with purpose.

* * *

MaryJane was a near wreck as she walked down the hall towards Judith's cell. She hoped Beth was there at all for MaryJane to confront. If she wasn't…the older woman had an idea where she would be. A flash of Beth up against the wall with Merle made her flush. Shaking the thought from her head she lifted her head high, hoping to seem normal when she saw the teenage girl. She pulled her wrung hands apart and placed her palms on the side of her dark washed jeans.

As she got closer to the cell her ears perked, her head lifting in alert when she heard Judith's cries. Forgetting everything, she took off towards her cell, panic causing her heart to jump start. She nearly slid on the floor as she quickly turned into the cell, making her have to grab the entrance bars to stop her. Wide eyed and ruffled she lunged into the cell only to let out a sigh of relief when she saw the baby sobbing in Beth's arms. The blonde tried quieting the baby with shushes and soothing words, but Judith just sobbed.

MaryJane remembered the impending danger just outside the walls and realized that if there were any walkers loose in the prison they would end up hearing Judith's cries and would stumble towards the sound.

"Oh, dear. Is she being fussy again?" MaryJane asked, hurrying towards the girl and baby.

Beth let out a breath of relief upon seeing the older woman there. "Yeah, she's already had her bottle and I burped her, but she can't seem to quiet down."

Whiskey eyes glimmered at Beth and she held out her hands for Judith.

"May I?" MaryJane inquired.

Beth nodded, responding eagerly. "Sure."

The blonde handed the baby over to the bronze-brunette and MaryJane took her with ease. She set her torso against her shoulder and began patting her back. Judith's tiny arms wrapped tightly around MaryJane's neck, burying her tiny face into her neck. Beth watched as MaryJane began to rock the baby while patting at the same time. MaryJane shushed her a few times before she began to quietly sing her favorite song.

_"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line"_

MaryJane's voice faded a few seconds after Judith went silent, cooing gently against MaryJane's shoulder. MaryJane kept humming the tune, only patting her back once every two seconds. She still swayed.

"That's really pretty. I've heard it before."

MaryJane sent Beth a grin and started walking towards the crib.

"It's "_I Walk the Line_" by Johnny Cash. It's my favorite song. Has been since I was real young." MaryJane explained.

Beth nodded, making a sound of familiar realization. "Oh, yeah! Johnny Cash was a legend. I always loved "_Ring of Fire_"."

The dark haired beauty smiled fondly at the blonde. "Me too. Have you heard some of his songs from his last albums?"

"Yeah! Some of those songs are real creepy." Beth nodded.

MaryJane felt her own chill in her spine at the remembrance of some of the songs.

"I know. It's ironic how someone can write about death when they're nearing it themselves."

Their conversation was cut short when a familiar head popped into the cell entrance. MaryJane smiled at his entrance then gently placed Judith in her crib. MaryJane glanced quickly at Beth to see the young girl beaming at Merle. Merle sent her a wink and a smirk just before Daryl's woman looked away.

"Well, I think I've fallen on my fuckin' head and gone straight up ta those pearly gates." Merle commented deeply, crossing his arms and leaning against the cell door frame.

MaryJane shook her head at his absurd sentence and chuckled. "Why's that, Merle?"

"'Cause I see two damn good-lookin' angels befer me."

MaryJane's eyebrows rose as she burst into laughter. Beth joined her after a few seconds, her cheeks bright red. MaryJane tried to act normal around them so she acted the way she thought she did.

"Smooth talker. You just want Judith all for yourself." MJ accused jokingly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Merle held up his remaining hand in mock defeat with a smirk. "Ya got me. The little ass kicker jus' lights up when she sees me."

"You and Daryl both." Beth added.

MaryJane's lips smiled fondly, remembering the first time she'd seen Judith set eyes on Daryl. Her eyes just lit up and she began to babble until he took her. It was such a heartwarming sight and it gave MaryJane images of Daryl holding their child, their baby clinging to its father. She almost swooned at the images, but she quickly burst that bubble before she could get too far into her fantasy world.

Merle pretended to straighten an invisible tie on his neck like James Bond would.  
No lady of any age can resist the Dixon charm."

MaryJane let out an unlady-like bark of laughter. "I think ya got us there!"

The elder Dixon winked at her. "Well, I'll see ya'll two later, Officer Friendly and Conman wanna do another inspection o' tha Tombs befer dinner."

The tracker's woman rolled her eyes at the nickname she gave for Con. It was rather clever and suiting for someone like Merle.

"Get outta here!" MaryJane mock shouted, grinning at him.

He bowed dramatically, like a gentleman from an old movie, earning a chuckle from the girls. "Yer wish is my command, Yer Honor."

Merle grinned at MaryJane's scoff and eye roll of amusement. The older Dixon didn't notice how MaryJane saw that he sent Beth a longing glance before leaving. There was a sparkle in Beth's blue eyes upon the older man. MaryJane gazed over in the crib, watching Judith for a moment before glancing at Beth with an amused chuckle.

"He's a character isn't he?"

"Yeah." Beth mused, her thoughts seemingly somewhere else.

MaryJane grinned surreptitiously at the younger woman before speaking. "You know..." She began. "...when I first met Merle I thought he was the biggest asshole and pig to ever grace the planet. He got a little better once he got to know me and me him...but now...he's different, softer, gentler, and not as eager to start a fight."

She glanced at Beth to see her gazing at the floor thoughtfully.

"I thought perhaps the rising of the dead changed him." MaryJane continued. "...but I don't think he would've changed the way he has from that...no...I think it's something else. He's changed in a way only a woman can change a man."

"Ya think?" Beth asked, her big blue eyes shooting over to MaryJane with hope.

"Oh, most definitely!" The older woman assured. "...You wouldn't happen to know a woman here who is responsible do you?"

Beth flushed and MaryJane smirked.

"No," The blonde murmured quickly.

MaryJane feigned surprise. "_Really_? Because I've seen the way he acts around you and looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking. I've seen the way you look at him too."

MaryJane hadn't wanted to say all she did, but her mouth got away with her in her excitement. She closed her mouth quickly when Beth stiffened, her defensive walls going up.

"So what?" She defended, feigning innocence.

She was in too deep now. She had to continue.

"Do you have feelings for Merle, Beth?" She asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

Beth's blue eyes shot towards her with accusation, her lean muscles stiff. "What if I say 'yes'? Are you gonna tell my daddy and Maggie and tha others?"

MaryJane frowned, hurt by her quick judgment of her. "No, I wouldn't...Merle's like a brother to me and I care for him and his feelings. And if it's really you who had made this change in him then I want to know..." Then she smiled and added. "...and to thank you."

"Thank me? Why?" Beth replied in brow furrowed confusion.

Her familiar, warm smile returned. "Because Merle has someone to really fight for. He fights for Daryl yes, but Merle would fight for a woman he cares about. He has someone who can listen to him like no other can… someone who can care about him like no other has."

The brown eyed woman watched as Beth relaxed at her warm words, but she stiffened once again, shooting her careful and dark glances.

"What if I don't answer your question?"

MaryJane chuckled. "Oh, you already have, Beth. Just the way you guys look at each other is enough for me to know."

Astonished, Beth stared at MJ. "Ya aren't...disgusted by it? Ya don't think it's wrong 'cause of our age gap?"

The blonde's companion shook her head to her surprise. "No, I don't. Love comes in all shapes and sizes and it comes when the couple is most unpractical. Age doesn't define how a person can care for another. You can't help who you want...besides, Daryl and I aren't the most conventional couple."

Beth scoffed. "But you guys are perfect together."

"I wouldn't say that." MaryJane replied deeply, casting a glance to the floor.

"Yeah, ya are." Beth defended, turning her body towards MJ's. "Ya even each other out. He's the brawn, you're the brains. Ya'll both takes turns bein' the logical and illogical ones. Ya like bein' open while Daryl doesn't and ya bring him out a help him open up and express his feelin's more freely. I can tell you guys have known each other for a long time. You guys act like ya'lls been together forever instead of bein' separated. You guys are best friends and everybody came see that. You guys are just...so cute. I want what you guys have."

Touched, MaryJane leaned over and placed her hand on Beth's comfortingly. The gesture reminded Beth of her own mother.

"And with Merle you will. It may take more time that it did for Daryl and I, but it will come and there will be times when you want to give up, but just take it from me...it's all worth it in the end."

Beth gazed softly at her friend, ecstatic to hear that MaryJane was so accepting. And hearing her talk to fondly of the brothers made Beth realize how deeply MaryJane's feelings went.

"Ya really are in love with him, aren't ya?"

MaryJane nodded feverishly, her whiskey eyes lighting up when her thoughts turned to Daryl. "Yeah, I am. Do you love Merle?"

In all honesty, MaryJane wasn't expecting an answer, but when she got one she was surprised. It was strange to have Beth going from overly defensive to so easily giving out information as confessions. It reminded MaryJane of how much Beth trusted her.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Pleased, MaryJane squeezed her hand. "Good. He needs and deserves it."

Then all at once, fearful Beth returned, making her fidget skittishly in her seat.

"Ya aren't gonna tell anyone are ya? 'Bout Merle and I?"

The dark haired woman shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on Beth. Even though her parents would yell at her for doing what she was going to do, she would do it. Merle was family and she protected her family in any way possible, morals be damned.

"No, I won't breathe a word until you are ready to tell everyone..." MaryJane frowned. "...you and I both know it might not go over well."

"I know..." Beth nodded. "I'm jus' tryin' ta build the courage."

"Just know that when it comes down to it, I'll stand by your side supporting the two of you." MaryJane assured, her voice and eyes full of promise and confidence, giving Beth hope and strength that she hadn't realized she needed.

Beth smiled gratefully at her, placing her hand on top of hers. "Thanks, MJ...I really appreciate it."

The older woman smiled fondly, giving her hand a gentle, loving squeeze that locked her promise in.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Another chapter done, another to write. In character again? So, what do you think of Beth's admission? Also, what about the person who catch Beth and Merle? What do you think will happen next for Daryl, MaryJane, Beth and Merle? Will the snake in the pit strike?**

Thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday. It was fantastic! I have to catch up on sleep because one of my friends has introduced me to American Horror Story. So addicting and chilling! If anyone has debated whether to watch it I fully recommend it. Though, there is some mature content. Fantastic show!

Once again, I am eager to write more of this story and speaking of writing, I have a poll up on my profile concerning what story to write after Blackbird Song is completed. So, please pop on over to my profile and take the poll. I would enjoy hearing what you would like me to write amongst my choices. I have many ideas concerning them all, but your opinion would be great!

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
